The Prophecy Part I
by Jade35
Summary: (Co-Authored) UPDATED FINALLY! When memories fade for two Rangers, what will the others do?
1. Chapter I: Lightning Morphers

Disclaimer: Thunder Storm and Ninja Storm Rangers belong to Buena Vista. Arika and Clare are ours. Lightning Rangers and all that stuff belong to us.  
  
Authors' note: The following was written by Jade and Senga. To save time of having to describe the Ranger forms of Clare and Arika, we've described it before the story. Enjoy!  
  
Clarice - (Clare) Age: 17 Lightning Ranger (Electricity) Dress: black and silver with navy trimming Design: No armor, skirt like Tori (black uniforms), upper arms expose silver trimming like the other rangers, helmet is black, silver outlines the face, has a silver circlet with Color insignia on it. Boots and Gloves, Gauntlets are black, with silver-plating on the gauntlets. Boots, gloves, and Gauntlets are rimmed with color of ranger. Belts are silver. Weapons: Twin Lightning Tsais that extend to length of a dirk  
  
Arika (Rika/Aeri) Age: 20 Lightening Ranger (Lightning) Dress: black and silver with crimson trimming Design: No armor (skirt like Tori) black uniforms, upper arms expose silver trimming like the other rangers, helmet has silver circlet with insignia. Helmet is black, silver outlines the face, has a silver circlet with Color insignia on it. Boots and Gloves, Gauntlets are black, with silver-plating on the gauntlets. Boots, gloves, and Gauntlets are rimmed with color of ranger. Belts are silver. Weapons: Lightning Tsai that splits into two and can extend to length of a dirk  
  
P.s. We just got new info on the Rangers' ages. Hunter is gonna be about 21. Blake is about 19, k? Oh also, the Wind Rangers will be about 19 too. Cam is about 23.  
  
One more thing, sorry, but this is a slightly redone version of the first, it's a work-in-progress, so there's probably goin' to be a lot of redones here and there. But it gets better each time. And don't forget to review!!!  
  
When the two Forces meet,  
  
Thunder will roar and Lightning will flash,  
  
And the Four shall be complete.  
  
~~ Ancient Prophecy  
  
Chapter I  
  
"Umm, hello? Anybody home?" A girl of 17 called out as she entered Ninja Ops looking around the deserted area.  
  
An older girl about 19 stepped in after, "Hey Clare, stay with me ~ and don't touch anything!" She raised her voice slightly on the last part as the younger was leaning over a small doll-like figurine of a hamster.  
  
"I wasn't going to!" Clare yelped as she sprang up and whipped her hands behind her back trying to hide the guilty expression.  
  
The older girl rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Yeah right, as if I didn't see your hand an inch away from that doll-thingy."  
  
"Common Aeri, you don't trust enough," pouted Clare.  
  
"Oh I do - I just don't trust you." Rika, only Clare called her 'Aeri', quipped with a sweet expression on her face while Clare only growled.  
  
Clare took a closer look at the doll, suddenly she stepped back with a gasp, "Um . . . Aeri?"  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"I think that doll just blinked."  
  
Rolling her eyes Rika approached her stunned sister, who was waiting in a half guard-half fighting stance, "What'ev'."  
  
Bending down she studied the little creature, "Hey, are you sure this is the right place?"  
  
"Yah, I think, or maybe not . . ."  
  
"Well, it's not like we saw this place at the Academy.  
  
"True . . ."  
  
Straightening, Rika cracked her back and slapped her sister's shoulder, "Common, let's go find Uncle."  
  
Tossing one last suspicious glance at the doll, Clare followed her sister - or was about to when they heard, "Actually, I'm right here."  
  
Whipping around both girls took up their fighting stance back to back as they peered wildly around the room.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Said Rika in a low, commanding tone that brooked no nonsense.  
  
"Me. Look at me girls or rather look at the 'hamster,' one more thing, I am a guinea pig now."  
  
Clare slowly dropped her stance and approached the little - er - Sensei until they were eye-level.  
  
"Aeri? Uh I think the little ham - er - guinea pig just talked."  
  
"What? Clare get back." Warned Rika as she bent down along side her unmoving sister to peer at the little creature. "No way, animals can't talk - ulp."  
  
"True, but I'm not an animal, I know it's hard to recognize me but I can assure you, I'm your Uncle."  
  
"Actually, he does seem to look like Uncle, doesn't he?"  
  
Rika stared at her sister warily, "Have you lost it?"  
  
"No! Of course not. But look at his clothes - er - miniature clothes, they sort of look like Uncle's."  
  
"Clothes? Hamsters don't wear clothes, Clare."  
  
"For the last time, girls, it's me Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy and I am not a hamster! I am a guinea pig!"  
  
Both girls still stared quizzically at Sensei, shaking his head the guinea pig Uncle sighed and called out, "Cam? Would you please come and greet your cousins and convince them that I am their Uncle?"  
  
Stepping out of a nearby room, Cam who came out wearing khaki fatigues, green skullcap, sneakers and a green shirt over a black one, was smothering a laugh with one hand as he greeted his two younger cousins.  
  
"Hey Rika, Clare. Wassup?" He threw his hands in the air in a "West- side/East-side" mode and threw his arms over their shoulders. "Oh yeah, and that little furry dude over there really is Dad or Uncle or Sensei or whatever you call him."  
  
Rika cocked her head at Cam while Clare craned her head upwards and sideways as she staggered under her cousin's arm.  
  
"Uh, hey umm, Cam. How are you?"  
  
"Sorry guys, Cyber Cam, out." Said another Cam dressed in a green Ninja uniform and jerked his thumb over his shoulder.  
  
"Aww, common, the party was just getting start -" Cyber Cam never finished as he disappeared from view just in time before Clare collapsed.  
  
"Sorry Dad, Clare, Rika. That was Cyber Cam, a hologram I've built to help me out around the place. And that is Dad." Cam stated flatly as he pointed at the guinea pig.  
  
"Ok, I guess we believe, but what happened to you?" Rika cocked her head at her Uncle.  
  
"And when did you become a ninja?" Clare cocked her own head at her cousin.  
  
"Long story. The short of it is: Uncle Kiya is now Uncle Lothor and he turned Dad into a guinea pig and as for me? I'll tell you guys later."  
  
"Girls, did you get the package," interrupted Uncle, with a hint of urgency in his voice.  
  
"Oh, so you're the one who sent us the package. Uh, yeah and it had these weird wrist-watchy thingies." Both girls pulled out their morphers from various pockets and placed them on the table in front of their Uncle.  
  
"But they don't tell time." Quipped Clare.  
  
"And the necklaces," inquired Sensei, cocking his eyebrow.  
  
Both girls reached up to their necks and pulled out two necklaces on black leather thongs with identical glass/crystal pendants.  
  
"Good."  
  
"But Uncle, what are these things for? And who or what is Lothor?"  
  
"Remember Uncle Kiya?"  
  
Both girls nodded, "Wasn't he that ninja who was exiled for using dark ninja magic?"  
  
"Yes, but now he has returned. As for those 'wrist-watchy thingies' as you've so quaintly put it, are morphers."  
  
Staring in shock Clare blurted, "'Morphers'? You mean the Power Ranger kind of morpher?"  
  
Rika rolled her eyes at her sister, "Clare you watch way too much TV, Power Rangers don't exist!"  
  
"Actually they do," Cam, silent until now, stood up, "Here let me show you."  
  
"Samurai Storm, Ranger form! Haah!" Cam morphed into the Green Samurai Ranger in front of the two very astonished teens.  
  
"You believe us now?" Cam asked cocking his helmeted head to one side.  
  
Rika managed to squeak a "yes" while Clare merely stared with an open mouth.  
  
Clare recovered, jumped up and walked around her cousin, "Wow!!! This is so cool! You look great, Cam!"  
  
Cam gave up on trying to follow his younger cousin and turned to the still shocked Rika. "So what do you think?"  
  
"Er - ok?"  
  
"So, will Rika and I be able to do this with these morphers?" Clare asked as she finally calmed down enough to sit next to her sister.  
  
"Yes, but you two will not be Samurai Rangers."  
  
Clare's enthusiasm immediately deflated while Rika watched impassively and waited for their Uncle to continue, "So If we're not Samurai Rangers or Wind Rangers what are we?"  
  
"Don't worry, you two have your own unique Ranger forms as well."  
  
"So what are we Uncle," Clare blurted, Rika threw her sister a glare and Clare immediately shut up.  
  
"Patience Clare. I will tell you, but first tell me about your abilities."  
  
Both sisters shifted warily as they glanced at each other, "Um, what abilities, Uncle? We don't know what you mean."  
  
"Don't worry, you two can trust me, I know that both of you were born with special abilities but I need you to show what each of you have."  
  
The sisters glanced at each other and Rika nodded, "Alright Uncle. Sorry that we hesitated, but we gave Mom and Dad our word to be careful about showing our abilities in public."  
  
Sensei nodded in agreement, "I know and I expected no less."  
  
Rika held up one cupped hand as if holding a ball but strangely a ball of brilliant white light formed that crackled with energy.  
  
"Ah, I see that Rika has the power of Lightning. And you Clare?"  
  
"Right here Uncle." With that Clare held up her own hand and a ball of electric blue lit the room crackling more audibly with snake-like strands emanating and circling the sphere.  
  
Both Sensei and Cam were forced to shade their eyes against the brilliance and lowered their arms when the two girls extinguished their forces by closing their hands into fists.  
  
"Good. With your powers, only you two are the only ones who can activate the Lightning morphers. Furthermore, I'm sure that you two know how to harness and control your powers, correct?"  
  
"Of course Uncle, we had to, otherwise there wouldn't exactly be much around now would we? Although Clare still slightly loses it when she has strong emotions."  
  
"Hey, I do not!" Protested Clare, poking her sister in the ribs as Cam covered a smile with his hand.  
  
"Uncle, did Mom and Dad know about all this morphing stuff, well, we already know that they knew about our powers but . . ." Rika drifted off, unable to continue to talk being reminded of their late parents.  
  
"Yes, they did, I told them when you, Rika, were born and again when Clare was born and had discovered that she had her own powers as well. Now you two, pick up the morphers and place them on your left wrist and try to activate them."  
  
The two girls got up from their respectful kneeling positions from the cushions, picked up and strapped the morphers onto their wrists.  
  
Rika, the more serious one thus the usually less creative one had absolutely no idea of how to activate the morpher. "Um, Uncle? What are we supposed to do now? Say something?"  
  
"Yes, repeat after me, 'Lightning Storm, Ranger form' and 'kiyaa' at the end of the phrase. Then tap the ends of the morphers."  
  
"Er, can't we just say it and then tap it?"  
  
"Oh common Aeri! We have to make it cool and all! Let's try it!"  
  
Rika rolled her eyes, noticing Cam restraining himself from laughing, she glared, "All right, let's do it!" With that Rika held up her fist across her chest and called out the phrase . . . and absolutely nothing happened. Cam really did crack up then.  
  
Clare sighed and shook her head, "Aeri, you're hopeless. Follow me. 'Lightning Storm, Ranger form! Haah!  
  
She extended her right arm in a forward punching motion, while her left arm was pulled close up to her chest with her fist pointed up. She then retracted her extended right arm while extending her left. As she retracted her right arm, her hand shifted into a two-finger knife hand, which she then slid along her extended left arm until it tapped the end of the morpher.  
  
A bright electric blue light filled the room as Clare morphed into the Navy Lightning Ranger. (For Ranger form description, see up at top). She looked down at her gloved hands, inspecting her silver gauntlets. She pulled the tsais from the sheath at her waist and ran her hand along the blades.  
  
"Wow! This rocks!"  
  
Rika stared while walking around her younger sister, "Sweet! This is awesome! You look great!"  
  
"Ok Aeri, now you try. Did you get it?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
Rika called the morphing call, "Lightning storm, Ranger Form! Haah!" Instantly a brilliant white light filled the room as Rika morphed into the Crimson Lightning Ranger. Clare jumped, "COOL Aeri!" Rika unsheathed her tsai and inspected the blade. She wondered, "Clare's got two of them, shouldn't I?"  
  
Unknowingly, she imbued a small amount of power into her tsai, which split into two with a bright light filling the space between what was now two tsais, one in each hand.  
  
Cam wryly remarked, "That answer your question?"  
  
"Wow Uncle, this is so cool . . . er . . . how do we de-morph?"  
  
"Cam will show you." Uncle nodded, gesturing to Cam.  
  
Cam nodded, "Alright, you just have to say, 'Power down', and you should be de-morphed."  
  
He threw his arms to his sides and called, "Power Down!" With a flash of bright green light, his Ranger suite shattered from his body leaving Cam clothed in his Ninja uniform.  
  
"Oh, I get it. You only really have to say "Power down", it doesn't matter what you decide to do."  
  
Rika and Clare nodded, "Power Down", both sisters performed a raving maneuver that stopped with their hands cupped over one another in front of their chests as their Ranger forms shattered from their bodies.  
  
"Clare and Rika, now that you have been given these powers, you must use them wisely. Never use your powers in public or to escalate a battle. As Power Rangers, you two hold a great responsibility. Uphold the Honor Code of the Ninja and protect mankind. Do you swear to do so?"  
  
Rika and Clare straightened and snapped to attention giving their Uncle a slight bow of their heads, "Yes Sensei, we know the privilege you bestow upon us and we accept the responsibility with honor."  
  
"Now, Cam will show you two your room. Since space is limited, as Ninja Ops, which is what we call it, is home to few other students, you two will share a room."  
  
"Haah!" Hunter ducked under Blake's incoming roundhouse and snapped back at Blake's open left side.  
  
"Ugh! Dang bro, you need to lighten up. We're just sparring!"  
  
Hunter stretched out a hand and pulled his brother up from the ground, with a look of remorse, "Sorry man, just having a bad day."  
  
"You wanna talk bout it?"  
  
"Nah, it's ok."  
  
Blake jumped onto Hunter's back catching his brother in a headlock laughing, " Hey, I know what'll get you back up. Let's get some air at the track!"  
  
"You're on" Hunter and Blake took off for the track each sprinting to be first.  
  
The familiar odor of dirt and motor oil hit the Thunder's brothers' senses. Hunter sighed and wheeled his bike onto the track, with Blake trailing behind.  
  
"Yo, I bet I'll beat you this time."  
  
Hunter laughed, "Hahahah, in your dreams."  
  
Both brothers squared off at the start line, and revved their throttles.  
  
Whoosh!!! (Sorry, word's corny I know -_-; blame that on my sister, Jade, the rest of the Motocross stuff is mine.) Up the first jump, Blake was already first, twisting his head around; he could see his brother at the end of the trail, still quite near the startoff.  
  
/Hmph, this ought to be easy./ With that he cracked the throttle a few more notches, and sped ahead of the rest.  
  
Up, a few more jumps he took another glance and still saw his brother way in the back.  
  
/Hmm, something isn't right, probably has something up his sleeve./  
  
Looking ahead a turn was coming, with a few mental calculations, he leaned to the side while at the same letting his leg drag along the ground in a power slide, throwing up dust and dirt into the air, blinding those behind.  
  
Turn left - turn right -turn right again, slide, jump. Blake twisted around, but the familiar crimson and white was no longer behind, as he turned to face forward he stopped and stared -- /What?!/  
  
Right next to him was Hunter, seeing his brother he gave a slight nod, saluted with two fingers to his helmet and revved forward and cut off Blake on a turn.  
  
/WHAT THE HECK?! HOW DID HE DO THAT?!/  
  
Cracking the throttle, he caught up to his brother and both were neck to neck.  
  
Hunter looked sideways, and smiled to himself,  
  
/Haha, bet that got him./  
  
The finish-line was steadily coming closer, both pushed their bikes to the max and crossed the line together, ahead of the others behind, leaving them to eat the brothers' dust.  
  
Pulling his helmet off, Blake stared incredulously at Hunter, "YO! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!?!?"  
  
Wincing Hunter rubbed his ear and gave his brother a grin.  
  
Blake pouted, "Dude, how'd you manage to go from last to almost first like that~?~!~?~!"  
  
With a look of superiority, Hunter grinned "My little secret."  
  
Blake chuckled, "Well, I bet I'm faster on foot. Race you to the beach!"  
  
"Thanks Cam, we really appreciate you helping us and letting us stay here."  
  
Cam laughed, "No problem, my pleasure."  
  
Sensei replied, "Of course, you are family and are always welcome."  
  
Arika dropped off her box, stretched her back, "I think there's one more."  
  
Cam followed her out, "Here, I'll help you, that last one's pretty heavy."  
  
Quietly he asked, "How are you guys doing?"  
  
"Clare's ok, she's young. I hope she adjusts quickly." Arika sighed, holding one arm above the elbow.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine, but how are you doing?"  
  
Shrugging, "It's hard, but I'll live."  
  
"It's ok, we're here for you." Stepping closer he hugged her around the shoulders.  
  
Arika looked up into Cam's dark brown eyes behind black iron-rimmed glasses, "Thanks, I know. You've always been like a brother to me."  
  
Entering Ninja Ops, Clare ambushed her sister bouncing a volleyball, "Hey Aeri, wanna hit the beach?"  
  
Hesitating, Arika replied, "Uhm sorry, I'm not really interested. Thanks, but you guys should go."  
  
Clare pouted, "Cam's busy, and besides he's no fun."  
  
Cam exclaimed from behind the huge box he was carrying, "Hey! I object! I'm plenty of fun!"  
  
"Please, pleeeease, pretty please?"  
  
Laughing at Clare's puppy eyes, Aeri gave in, "Ok - ok, I'll go."  
  
The other Rangers were chilling on the beach watching Tori catch the enormous swells that crashed onto the shore.  
  
"Whoohoo!!! Yeah Tori!" yelled Dustin as Shane watched with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Tori flushed with adrenaline, jogged up to meet the panting Thunder brothers. "You guys didn't race from the track again, did you?"  
  
Hunter barely managed to gasp out, "Yeah - gasp - we did"  
  
Tori smiling asked, "Who won?"  
  
Shane rolled his eyes, "Hunter, who else?"  
  
"Blake, when are you going to learn that you might be younger than your bro, but he's definitely more experienced than you?" Dustin laughed.  
  
"Never," smiling at his brother, "Besides, its fun to see him knock himself out trying to beat me!"  
  
Hunter turned and growled, "Ok, now you've done it," and took off in hot pursuit after the fleeing figure of Blake.  
  
A little distance away from the Rangers, two girls were setting up volleyball net. "Common sis, let's see if you can get past me." Laughed the younger girl, who had straight black hair and a twinkling smile.  
  
The older girl, snorted, "Ha, you're so short that you couldn't try to block me even on stilts!"  
  
The older girl also had straight jet-black hair that ran to the middle of her back. "Ok, Here goes . . . Jump, set, SPIKE!"  
  
Screaming the older girl jumped into the air and with precision timing, slammed the ball across the net.  
  
The other girl leaped up and managed to return the ball, as it glanced off her hand and ricocheted straight towards the Ninja Rangers.  
  
Blake seeing the ball on a direct collision course in their general direction ducked and yelled out, "Yo, incoming!"  
  
Hunter whirled and seeing the oncoming ball, managed to catch it just before it impacted with his chest.  
  
Grunting, Hunter stumbled back a couple of steps as the older girl ran up and apologized, "Oh man, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"  
  
Hunter had already been having a bad day and the prospect of nearly being bludgeoned by the rogue volleyball did nothing to improve his already sour mood.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're hitting!"  
  
The girl was slightly taken aback as were the other teens, immediately stiffened and retorted, "I didn't know that the beach belonged to you. Sorry."  
  
With a huff, she yanked the ball from Hunter's hands and walked away fuming to herself.  
  
/What a jerk! Are all the guys here jerks? I wish we'd never moved here./  
  
The bell rang and Blake, looking at his watch, sprinted out of the classroom. "Man! Hunter's gonna be pissed if I'm late again."  
  
Bent only on reaching the store before Hunter, Blake wasn't watching out where he was going.  
  
Clare was outside and had already changed for her soccer practice. Juggling the ball alternately she slowly made her way down to the field where her teammates were walking into the locker rooms to change.  
  
Bored Clare began to kick the ball around off her surroundings.  
  
Snapping her foot, the ball flew and slammed against the school wall, flying back she jumped and let it impact on her chest. Bringing her knee up she tapped it back into the air, letting it fall back she shot it back up with a slight kick of her foot.  
  
Leaping up, she round-housed the ball at a nearby tree; coming back too fast she jerked her head to the side as it passed within inches of her face. Spinning around she turned just in time to see the ball fly on a direct collision course with a running guy wearing a navy blue t-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Heads up!"  
  
Before Blake knew what happened, he felt something collide with his stomach and with a grunt, lost all the air in his body.  
  
Doubled over, he felt someone near him ask a question, "Oh gosh, are you ok?"  
  
It was an Asian girl with black hair.  
  
Blake grimacing managed a, "Urg - yeah, I'm fine."  
  
/She looks like Cam./  
  
Blake shrugged the idea off and struggled to his feet, "Whoa, that was some kick, how long have you been playing soccer?"  
  
"Eh, a couple of years. By the way, I'm Clare, I just moved here, "extending her hand.  
  
"Blake."  
  
Smiling Clare replied, "Pleasure to meet you. Do you do any sports?"  
  
"I Motocross."  
  
"Really!" Clare exclaimed, "I've always wanted to try that."  
  
Blake scratched the back of his head as he laughed, "Hmm, you're the first girl I've ever met who'd wanted to try Motocross. Well come by the track sometime, and you can."  
  
Clare flashed another smile, "Definitely."  
  
Blake looked at his watch and panicked, "Oh crap. My bro is gonna kill me!"  
  
Clare blinked, "Why?"  
  
"My bro insists on being on time and I'm supposed to be there in 10 minutes!"  
  
"Haha, I see, well you better get going then," Clare winked and walked away, stopping she turned her head slightly, "Hey, if your brother gives you any flack, just tell him you were talking to me," and flashed one last smile at Blake.  
  
Stunned, Blake shook himself and sprinted towards the shop.  
  
"I can make it - I'm gonna make it!" Blake sprinted into the store; inside he threw his hands up in victory and jumped up and down. Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat came from directly behind him. Turning around the first thing he could see was a chest covered by a crimson shirt with two arms crossed, looking up he saw his brother's face and immediately dropped his hands.  
  
Hunter was scowling, "You didn't make it."  
  
Blake raised his hands half in defense, half in earnest and cried, "I can explain! Really, I can!"  
  
Hunter rolled his eyes, /Great, this oughta be good/  
  
In a rush of breath, Blake exclaimed, "I met this girl."  
  
Hunter knew that his brother was less inclined to be mindful of time, but this was the fifth time in the last two weeks. He started to swell in anger.  
  
Blake seeing his brother on the verge of an outburst, raced through his brain for something that would deflate his brother, /Oh shoot, gotta think of something. Think - THINK!/  
  
And Blurted the first that came to mind, "She looks like Cam!"  
  
Hunter who was visibly preparing to chastise Blake, let out a not a long planned rant but rather a very loud and surprised, "WHAT?!"  
  
Blake thankful that his brother's mind was on something else, continued in a rush, "Yeah, I met her while I was walking - er - running through the park. Actually it was more like her soccer ball met my stomach."  
  
Sympathetic, Hunter winced mentally, but kept his face impassive, "Ouch."  
  
"Yeah so anyway, she's new here, so I kinda invited her to drop by the store sometime." Scratching his head, "Wait I think it was the track, no I think it was the store . . ."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Uhm someday."  
  
"Someday when?" Cocking his eyebrows.  
  
Blake looking sheepish, "Err someday."  
  
The older Ranger sighed in resignation, "Well at least did you get her name?"  
  
Blake flushed and then panicked, "Of course, it's . . . Oh man! I can't remember her name!"  
  
Hunter laughed, "Dude. You're so hopeless!"  
  
Just then, a telltale beep signaled the Thunder Ranger's attentions.  
  
Surreptitiously Hunter raised his right wrist with his morpher/communicator close to his mouth,  
  
"What's up Cam?"  
  
"I'm picking up a signal at the quarry."  
  
Nodding to his brother, Hunter jerked his head towards the door, "Let's go."  
  
Together, they sprinted out the store and snuck around to the back, making sure no one was around or watching, got into their positions.  
  
Together they jumped to the roof in a streak of crimson and navy and traveled from rooftop to rooftop to the quarry.  
  
Leaping off the last building the two brothers flashed across the empty field bordering the quarry, regardless of the steep cliff, they freefell, flipped and landed in crouching positions.  
  
Springing up the two simultaneously morphed,  
  
"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Haah!"  
  
"Ah, why it's the itty-bitty Thunder Rangers! Oooh, I'm sooo scared!" taunted the monster pretending to have her knees quake.  
  
"Yeah? Well you should be!" Retorted Blake while Hunter silently sized up the monster.  
  
"Ha ha, yeah right! I am Voltra, prepare to meet your doom!"  
  
Hunter still wary kept his guard; behind his helmet, Blake rolled his eyes, "Whatev'. It's not like we haven't heard that before."  
  
Charging, Blake and Hunter flipped into the air, Blake slashed the monster across the midriff with his Tornado Star ducked and spun out of the way as Hunter struck a blow to the monster's head with his Short Staff.  
  
Hunter switched his staff and rammed the end into Voltra's stomach, turned and stuck it back into the stomach again earning a pained grunt.  
  
Blake used his Navy Antler and grabbed Voltra from behind, Voltra kicked Hunter with a front kick at his back while gathering energy from her body and forced it into her hand and released it behind, catching Blake full in the abdomen.  
  
Blake felt his body loaded with voltage and excruciating pain, dimly aware of his body flying through the air, until he slammed his back into a wall of jagged rocks.  
  
Hunter watched his younger brother's flight and flinched in pain as he heard his brother's faint groans, he once again charged and flashed into hyper-speed. Seeing Voltra directly in his sights, he attempted to land a blow with his staff, but instead of feeling the solid contact with alien flesh, he merely swung at air and stumbled forward in surprise.  
  
Staring widely around he searched for Voltra; Blake fought his way through the waves of pain, looked up and saw a bright flash.  
  
"Bro, look out! Behind you!"  
  
Spinning around once more, Hunter saw a flash of light racing towards him, jumping out of the way he felt a current of air whoosh by.  
  
Suddenly he was only aware of the intense pain in his body as he saw through the haze of pain, currents of raw electricity traveling up and down his body. Screaming, he collapsed to the ground, clutching his chest. He lay there panting trying to regain his breath. Struggling to his knees, he used his staff to try to lift himself back up.  
  
Abruptly he heard more screaming, but realized that he was not the one. Seeing another flash of raw electricity, turning he saw Blake, his arms locked by KelzaKs and on his knees, staring up into the eyes of Voltra readying another volt of electricity in her hand.  
  
Arika and Clare winced as they watched the Thunder ranger's fight. "Whooh, that monster is one hellish bitch!  
  
Arika agreed, "Yeah, no kidding."  
  
Hovering over Cam's shoulder, Arika and Clare watched as the Crimson Thunder Ranger took a full blast of raw electricity in his chest.  
  
"Uncle! That monster can use raw electricity! Can they handle it?" Clare's eyes began to glow.  
  
Arika placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Don't worry, Uncle wouldn't have sent them if he didn't think they could handle it."  
  
Clare jerked away from Arika, "You know that they can't! Uncle, send us in."  
  
*The Navy Thunder Ranger's scream wrenched the girls' attention back to the screen.*  
  
"Uncle, send us in. They can't take anymore." Arika's own eyes started to glow and her fists began to clench.  
  
*Sigh* "Alright, both of you go and be careful."  
  
Arika and Clare called upon their powers. "Lightning Storm, Ranger Form! Haah!  
  
Morphing into the Lightening Rangers, they flashed just as Cam spun in the chair and opened his mouth, "Hey Rika, Clare - wha'? Where'd they go dad?"  
  
Sensei simply clasped his hands behind his back and turned to the screen.  
  
On the screen, two new rangers flashed from the rooftops and landed one knee down onto the gravel. Slowly rising from their positions they stood and raised their heads; both fists were clenched, fury blazed in their visors.  
  
The smaller of the two newly arrived rangers visor and fists were crackling with pure energy, the taller one's visor and fists were ablaze with blinding light. Both shifted into their specialized fighting stances.  
  
The smaller ranger flipped over Voltra's head and let out a blast of electricity from her fingertips at the KelzaKs as they held the Navy Thunder Ranger. Sufficiently weakened, the cowardly KelzaKs dropped the Ranger and fled.  
  
The smaller Ranger pulled her hands, her wrists attached, to the side of her waist gathering the energy from her surroundings.  
  
Sufficient with the amount of power, she thrust out at Voltra, who was still unaware of her imminent danger. The bolt sped through the air leaving the smell of burning ozone behind.  
  
A second before contact, Voltra turned slightly away from the fallen Navy Thunder Ranger, catching the full-blast in the chest.  
  
Through a freak accident the volt was released from her hand, and struck the Crimson Thunder Ranger in the chest, who had managed to stand, leaning heavily on his staff as a crutch. Flying backwards, he hit the gravel on his shoulder and slid/rolled to a stop at the front of a rock face.  
  
KelzaKs immediately swarmed over the Crimson Thunder Ranger, while the Navy Thunder Ranger was dragged away by more KelzaKs.  
  
The two Lightning Rangers turned their helmeted heads to each other and nodded. Splitting, the taller of the two flipped to the fallen Crimson Thunder Ranger's side and fended off the attacking KelzaKs.  
  
Pushing the Thunder Ranger behind her, she pulled her tsais from her back; splitting them with a current of lightning momentarily flashing between the two and shifted into her "guard" stance.  
  
The Crimson Thunder Ranger struggled to pull himself up by putting his back to the rock face and leaning onto his staff. He reached out to put his hand on the Lightning Ranger's shoulder. But before he could touch her,  
  
"Don't. I don't want you to get hurt." She told him without turning around to face him, "more than you already are, at least," under her breath.  
  
/Hmm, he's barely able to stand on his feet and he's trying to still fight for himself, you've got to be kidding me. Still, I would do the same . . ./  
  
Grimacing in pain, Hunter pulled his hand back away from the strange new ranger. /Arrgh - who is she? How'd she do that? And what is going on?!/  
  
Holding up her tsais the glow from her weapons transferred to the rest of her body, completely blazing with blinding light, she jumped into the air and became a blur of light flashing from one place to another.  
  
The light was so bright that Hunter had to cover his eyes despite of the automatic dimming of his helmet visor, as he squinted watching this stranger take action.  
  
In, out and through the KelzaKs, suddenly, she reappeared standing back into her fighting stance in front of the Crimson Thunder Ranger once more, one hand above her head and with the other extended in front her, shifting like liquid light she thrust her hands to her sides, raised the twin tsais, attaching them, crossed her arm above her neck and slid her tsai into the sheath on her back.  
  
/Whoa, did I just see what I just thought I saw?!/ Hunter blearily thought to himself through the waves of pain wracking his body.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The Lightning Ranger turned slightly back towards the injured Ranger but gave no response and walked to the other Lightning Ranger just as the Red Ninja Wind Ranger ran up to the Crimson Thunder Ranger putting his arm over his shoulder. While the Blue and Yellow Wind Rangers helped each other pick up the Navy Thunder Ranger, one arm over each of the Ninja Storm Ranger's shoulders.  
  
Stumbling closer together the Rangers flipped their visors up, the older Thunder Ranger's first words to his brother was,  
  
"Hey bro, you ok?"  
  
Wincing, the younger Thunder Ranger only wearily nodded.  
  
All five Rangers turned to watch the other two new Rangers, the Red Wind Ranger was about to help out but Blake, barely held up by Tori, stopped him,  
  
"Stop. No Shane, that fight is theirs. They can handle it."  
  
Stopping in his tracks Shane turned back and stared at the Thunder Ranger.  
  
"Blake's right, I think they're the only ones who can stop this freak," agreed Hunter supported by Dustin.  
  
Shane stared at the Thunder Rangers and turned to look at the Lightning Rangers, nodded once and turned to his teammates.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Tori, silent until now suddenly exclaimed, "Hey look at that!"  
  
The Five Rangers watched as the taller of the new Rangers shifted back towards the five, looked at them and turned to watch as the smaller Ranger readied herself to fight Voltra.  
  
The small Ranger slowly turned to Voltra; she readied another blast, her voice low trembled with fury,  
  
"You coward. You have no sense of Honor, striking someone while they're down. But then again, that's all you can do isn't? You shall meet your doom by a Lightning Ranger and a Lightning Ranger alone." With that she turned her head slightly towards the other Rangers as if warning them to stay away.  
  
"What?! How dare you call me a coward! Ha, besides you will destroy me?! What a joke, your so short that when you sit on the sidewalk, your feet dangle! Hahahahah!" Laughing at her own joke she called for more KelzaKs. "Now let's see how well you can fight!"  
  
"You call that an insult?! That's one of the oldest in the book! Shuttup and let's go!"  
  
With that she stood up and slowly turned to face her enemy, with her head still bowed, and pulled out her tsais from under her crossed arms. Sliding the blades together, electricity traveled up and down the weapons emanating from her hands. Strangely the sliding took longer that it should for such short length, and the Rangers saw why: pulling the blades apart from contact from each other the center blades were now as long as dirks, just as strong and just as powerful.  
  
"You ready?" The Lightning Ranger asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm, pointing her tsai/dirks at Voltra while shooting a current of power at the monster.  
  
The monster flew back from the force, landed on her back, struggled upright and clutched her chest as she screamed,  
  
"You won't get away with this! I am the Queen of Voltage!!! No one can destroy me! I will be back!"  
  
Turning Voltra spun turning herself into a blur and disappeared into the sky.  
  
The Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers slowly approached the two new Rangers, but stopped at the slight shake of the head from the taller of the two.  
  
The taller Ranger walked to the smaller Ranger who was still slightly crackling with energy, and put her hand on the smaller Ranger's shoulder. Jumping slightly the smaller turned her head to the taller and nodded.  
  
The taller took a step away, "See yah back at Ninja Ops," her hands moved in a swirling motion, raising them above her, she vanished in a column of light.  
  
"K, later."  
  
The smaller Ranger looked at the speechless Rangers. Giving them a slight wave, she turned and took a step towards the cliff face, abruptly flashing into a blur and then a current of pure electricity up and over the cliff.  
  
The Rangers stared disbelievingly at each other; Blake recovered first and stuttered what they were all thinking,  
  
"Did she say 'Ninja Ops'?!" 


	2. Chapter II: Voltra Strikes

"Hey Aeri, do you remember those guys at the beach? You know the one you almost brained with a volleyball."  
  
Distinctly remembering that particular person in the crimson shirt, the memory still annoyed her whenever it floated up from the depths of her mind.  
  
"Yeah, so? What about him?" Rather irately, annoyed that her sister just brought up that particular subject.  
  
Ignoring the acidity in her sister's voice and attitude, "Umm ok, but didn't you notice that the color of that guy's shirt was the exact same shade as that Crimson Thunder Ranger's?"  
  
"Hmm, I think you're right, same thing goes for that shortish guy next to him in that navy flannel . . . actually, now that I think about it, all those people there with that jerk had the same colors, right?"  
  
Clare didn't have a chance to respond, as they sprang up from the low table slipping into their fighting stances, as they heard footsteps in the stone corridor.  
  
The three rangers Tori, Dustin, Shane, walk in to Ninja ops still talking about the unknown rangers who had fought against that electrical alien sent by none other than Lothor.  
  
Hearing unfamiliar voices, Shane stops abruptly and holding his fist up, signaling the other rangers to be quiet.  
  
Walking quietly, Shane came close to the entrance of Ninja Ops and immediately the voices stopped. Stepping boldly from the shadows Shane could see two Asian girls in fighting stances.  
  
The taller of the two girls demanded, " Who are you?"  
  
Shane taken aback, retorts, "Who are you?"  
  
"Intruders, that's who they are!" Dustin exclaimed.  
  
"Actually, it looks like you are the intruders." Arika snapped.  
  
The room seemed to crackle with the tension, and Clare's eyes began to glow. Glancing sideways, Arika warns her sister, "Clare, calm down,"  
  
At that moment, Cam walking holds his hands up in the air, "Whoa, ok, everyone just chill, - especially you Clare."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your eyes are glowing."  
  
"Oh, sorry." The younger girl took a deep breathe while closing her eyes, when she opened them her eyes were dark and clear.  
  
Noticing, the three older Rangers drew slightly back in shock.  
  
Flipping into the room, Sensei exclaims in his very calm and cool manner, "Ahh, so I see you've met."  
  
"Hey guys, meet Arika and Clare, my cousins," pointing to the two girls.  
  
"What! Fo'real?!" Shane looking incredulous with eyes nearly popping out of his head  
  
"Hey, welcome to Ninja Ops!" Tori walks over and extending a hand, greets the sisters.  
  
Shane looking embarrassed, apologizes, "Sorry, didn't know."  
  
Arika shrugs and replies, "No prob" shaking the three Ninja Storm Rangers' hands.  
  
Just then, the rangers heard other voices at the entrance. Sensei, looking back, stated, "Ahh, here's the rest."  
  
"Rika, Clare, meet Hunter and Blake." Arika and Clare turned around to greet the Thunder brothers and stopped in shock.  
  
"YOU!" All four exclaimed, pointing at each other.  
  
"I see you've already met," Cam wryly stated the obvious.  
  
"You could say that." Trying to hide his shock, Hunter replied tersely.  
  
Arika scowled, "Apparently."  
  
Blake by now had gathered enough of his wits to blurt out, "By the way, I forgot your name."  
  
Clare blinked, broke into a smile, and stepped forward to shake Blake's hand, "Its Clare."  
  
Meanwhile Hunter recovered from his unpleasant surprise, gruffly thrust out a hand, "Hunter."  
  
Ignoring Hunter's hand, Arika replied, "A pleasure."  
  
Slightly annoyed, Hunter merely rejoined with one word, "Likewise."  
  
"Um Uncle, are they Rangers too," Clare turning slightly but still keeping her eyes on Blake.  
  
"Yes, actually, they are the ones that you saved from Voltra. Hunter is the Crimson Thunder Ranger and Blake is the Navy Thunder Ranger."  
  
"WHAT?!" Both sisters yelped.  
  
Shane and Tori jump in surprise while Cam winces and Dustin rubs his ears  
  
"Ow! Can you guys tone it down a little?"  
  
Incredulous, Blake points at the two,  
  
"Um, are they the Rangers who - you know -  
  
Cam couldn't help himself and laughed at his friends' shocked faces,  
  
"Actually yes, they are the Lightning Rangers. Arika has the power of Lightning and Clare has the power of -  
  
"- Electricity." Breathes Blake, staring at Clare. "You saved our lives at the quarry."  
  
"Yes, as I was saying, the Lightning Rangers are known for their Speed, Agility, interesting choice of Weapons, and most of all their Powers. As you've already seen I'm sure."  
  
Hunter silent until now mumbled out, "You're the girl at the beach with the volleyball."  
  
Arika looking wryly at Hunter simply nodded and turned back towards the others.  
  
Shane and Tori looked at each other, noticing the frigid mood, Shane whistled, "Whoo, I think sparks are going to fly."  
  
"While they are here, Arika and Clare will be a part of Ninja Ops." Sensei informed the other Rangers.  
  
"That's cool with us. Welcome to the team", Shane said speaking for all of the other rangers.  
  
Arika and Clare smile at the Rangers.  
  
"It would an Honor, Uncle." Arika replied speaking for both of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Beep beep beep" The computer screen showed Voltra back, this time wreaking havoc at the park.  
  
"Rangers, go", Sensei replied.  
  
"Let's do it! Ninja Storm! Thunder Storm! Samurai Storm! Lightning Storm! Ranger Form! Haah!"  
  
Arika and Clare vanished in a blaze, followed by the Thunder Rangers who disappeared in a flash of crimson and navy.  
  
Arriving at the park, the Rangers found Voltra surrounded by KelzaKs.  
  
Shane outstretched a arm and pointed at Voltra, "Hey freak, we're gonna shut you down!"  
  
"Haha, you shut me down? Didn't you learn from your first lesson?" Voltra cackled.  
  
Hunter and Blake exchanged glances, both inwardly wincing at the memory of how much pain 5000 Volts of electricity could inflict.  
  
Shane and the other Wind Rangers attack Voltra, followed closely by the Thunder Rangers. Voltra retaliates with a bolt of electricity, which shocks the other rangers, throwing them 25 feet away.  
  
Painfully the Ninja Storm Rangers struggled to their feet, while Hunter and Blake, still weak from their earlier fight with Voltra, managed to pull themselves up on one knee.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Arika and Clare ran over to the other Rangers and helped them up.  
  
"You guys better leave this one to us." Arika turned and faced Voltra, visor blazing with light.  
  
Slowly drawing her tsai from her back and split the weapon, setting the two in front of her. Sliding the tsais across one another, a blaze of light beginning from her forehead travels down the length of her arms and lights up the tsais, lengthening them.  
  
Shane and the other Rangers watched in awe as Arika powered up her tsais now the length of a dirk.  
  
"We'll deal with the KelzaKs, you take care of Voltra."  
  
"Hunter, Blake, you guys sit tight. You guys are still weak from your fight with Voltra."  
  
Blake starts in protest, but is stopped by Hunter's hand on his arm. "No, he's right. We're still too weak to help. We'd just get in the way."  
  
Arika glancing at Hunter, motions to Clare, "Make sure Voltra doesn't try anything, we know she can throw her energy."  
  
Clare nodded, "You got it."  
  
Arika flipped into the air, bringing her tsais in a slash across Voltra's chest, jumping over Voltra's low blow Arika retaliated with a jumping back hook-kick to Voltra's head, then slashed her tsais across Voltra's midriff. Followed up with a sweeping moon kick to Voltra's head, but the monster ducked under and seeing Arika's momentarily unprotected stomach, seized the chance and struck out. Catching the full impact, Arika grunted and flipped, landing hard on her back. Slightly dazed, Arika managed to roll out of the way, just in time before Voltra's staff landed where her head had been.  
  
Hunter didn't know it, but Clare noticed that his hands were clenched into fists as he watched Arika battle Voltra. Smiling to herself despite the grim situation, /Hmm, is it just me or is there something going on with him and Aeri?/  
  
Glancing at Blake she sees Blake watching his brother with his head slightly cocked to one side before turning back to the watching the fight.  
  
Clare shrugged off the shiver that traversed up her spine whenever she looked at the Navy Thunder Ranger she turned back to the battle.  
  
The battle itself was so rapid with both Lightning Ranger and Electricity monster disappearing and reappearing in alternate places in flashes that is was hard for the other Rangers to keep track of which blur was which. With the exception of the younger Lightning Ranger and the two Thunder Rangers, the three Ninja Storm Rangers were at a loss of who was winning or losing.  
  
Rolling away, Arika flipped to her feet and threw her arm over her head, ducking slightly as Voltra's energy attack engulfed her.  
  
Hunter began to take a step forward, but the younger Lightning Ranger was already in front of him silently holding her hand to his chest. Blake saw however, that her other hand was clenched in a fist.  
  
The bright flash faded and Arika was left standing as slowly she raised her hands and stared at them. Her gloved hands curled into tight fists and threw them to her sides in rage as she snapped her head up.  
  
Then slowly unclenching them she drew them in front of her chest, curled into half-fists one over the other as if holding a ball of air, instead a glowing bright light appeared from between the hands.  
  
Slowly at first but gaining speed she rolls them in the air still keeping the ball-shape, developing the ball of light more and more until it was almost impossible to see without blinding oneself, stopped and thrusts her hands out and away from her body.  
  
Leaving a streak through the air, it sped towards Voltra who screamed her death cry, "No! Impossible! I-"  
  
Cutting off the screams the ball of light impacted the monster in the chest and spontaneously combusted into a giant fireball.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arika fell to her knees. Clare ran to her sister, followed closely by the Thunder Rangers.  
  
"Aeri, are you ok?" Clare kneeled and peered worriedly at her sister.  
  
By now, the Ninja Rangers had defeated the KelzaKs and they too, ran over.  
  
"I'm fii-ine. Just so tired," Arika managed to whisper, she then collapsed backwards as Hunter caught her.  
  
"What's wrong with her? Is this normal Clare?" Asked Blake putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Clare looking a bit scared shook her head. "No - no way. This has never happened before. I don't know what's wrong."  
  
"Let's get back to Ninja Ops." Shane replied lifting his morpher/communicator to his head. "Sensei, Arika out of commission. We need to teleport her."  
  
Jade: Dun Dun Dun.What happened to Arika?  
  
Senga: You're a dork.  
  
Rika: What happened to me? Hey, guys!?  
  
Hunter: *Rolling his eyes* Gee I wonder.  
  
Blake: Man, no comment you two.  
  
Neways, if you want to find out what happens.REEEEVIEW!!! Please?!?!? *Clare gives famous puppy eyes*  
  
*Rika lightly slaps her sister across the back of the head. Clare chases after her sister.* 


	3. Chapter III: Sacrifices

Disclaimer: All the PRNS stuff is obviously Buena Vista's but absoltutely everything else is ours! Everything else is also original, plus if you really like our story, then feel free to use it, but please give the credit where it's due. . . thank you for reading and reviewing!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"Just before Arika blasted Voltra, she took one of Voltra's energy attacks head on." Recalled Clare.  
  
"Can you describe Rika's reaction?" Sensei asked.  
  
"Yeah, she just stood there, clenching and unclenching her fists, but before something weird had happened. I saw a bright light flash once around her body and then disappear. She'll be ok, won't she uncle?" Clare asked apprehensively.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Umm, Uncle, what do you mean? What exactly happened to her? Please, tell me!" Clare starts to panic and raises her voice slightly. While Cam asks at the same time,  
  
"Dad, what's wrong with her? When will Rika wake up?" Standing by Clare, he hugged her with one arm, turning she buried her head in his shoulder.  
  
Hunter, alarmed jerked his head away from the conversation with his brother to listen and watch.  
  
Blake surprised at his brother's sudden shift in attention, opens his mouth but stopped to stare and listen as well, taken aback by Clare's losing control of her emotions. Recovering he shifted his own attention and studied his brother with a quizzical look.  
  
Hunter, feeling that someone was scrutinizing him, turned back and caught a glimpse of his brother's face before it immediately became blank,  
  
"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"Nothing." Giving his brother a confused look of his own turned back and walked over to the bed where Arika was lying.  
  
"Sensei, what's wrong?"  
  
Shane, Tori, and Dustin walk over to the computer desk where their Sensei was standing, silent.  
  
Sensei walked over to the computer screen and studied Arika's vital signs that were stable but she showed no sign of waking up, taking a deep breath he sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Clare, but your sister is seriously injured."  
  
Lifting her head from Cam's shoulder, her eyes were glimmering with unshed tears with a spark deep inside, stared at her uncle not uttering a sound.  
  
"Cam, please replay the fight scene with Voltra - good, now show the sequence with Arika's fight."  
  
On screen it showed Rika backing away, flipping to her feet throwing her arm over her head and ducks slightly as Voltra's energy attack engulfed her. The bright flash faded and Arika is left still standing. Slowly she raised her hands and stared at them; her gloved hands curled into tight fists and she threw them to her sides in anger. Then slowly unclenching them she drew them in front of her chest, curled into half-fists one over the other as if holding a ball of air, instead a glowing bright light appeared from between the hands. Slowly at first but gaining speed she rolled them in the air still keeping the ball-shape, developing the ball of light more and more until it was almost impossible to see without blinding oneself, stopped and thrust her hands out and away from her body. Leaving a streak through the air, it speeds towards Voltra screaming, "No! Impossible! I - " Cutting off the screams the ball of light impacts the monster in the chest and spontaneously combusts into a giant fireball.  
  
"Thank you Cam, now please change the settings so that it will only show energy signals."  
  
"Done, Dad."  
  
"Clare, watch carefully."  
  
Of course everyone else peers in closer to the screen as well, but merely see bright flashes of light and then nothing. Drawing back in confusion, everyone stares at one another, but Clare gasps.  
  
"Omigosh! Uncle! The energy was literally sucked out of her!"  
  
*Sigh* "Yes, Voltra knew that Arika draws her energy from her surroundings and thus by drawing the energy from her surroundings itself, she will have no source for her power, unless-"  
  
"-she draws it from within! But then that would mean that she drew her energy from within! SHE USED HER LIFE-FORCE?!"  
  
The Rangers jumped back not only to save their hearing but to save themselves from getting shocked as well as Clare almost completely lost all her control of her powers.  
  
"Clare! Control yourself." Sensei's voice cut through the crackling of the air and burning smell of ozone, low and stern.  
  
The Thunder brothers somewhat related to lightning as well, nodded in understanding including Cam, while the other Rangers were still completely in the dark.  
  
"Wai-wait. Who used their life-force-and wha's a life-force anyway?!" Cried Dustin, head spinning in confusion, while Shane and Tori waited and watched silently.  
  
"That very bright outline that you see is Arika and her power, and the shimmering around that outline is the energy that she is absorbing into herself. Now you see the blast that instead of striking her engulfs her, that is when Voltra actually drew all the energy from around Arika, thus cutting off her power supply."  
  
"Oh . . . but how will that really affect her?" asked Shane with his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Arika's power is drawn from her surrounding but since her source is cut off, she was forced to gather the energy from within or her life-force."  
  
"But that still doesn't explain what a life-forcethingy is." Dustin, scratched the back of his head cocked to one side.  
  
Hunter, silent until now, interjected, "A life-force exists within every living being, it is what sustains life. In Chinese it's known as the 'Chi.' When the life-force is cut off, the being to which that life-force was bonded to is no more. When Arika was forced to use her life-force to power her attack, she drained a sufficient amount of her own life, if you will. Finding that there was no energy in her surrounding, she made the decision to tap into her life-force. We, being Blake and I, with Arika and Clare, when we morph, we draw our energy from the very source itself- Lightning or Thunder (all of which comes from our surroundings)."  
  
Dustin, finally getting it gasped, "She could've died! She basically cut down her own life!"  
  
"Uncle, how do we wake her up? She will wake up, right?" Clare asked, desperation in her voice.  
  
"I am not sure. I have to do some more research of the very ancient legend," Sensei, crossing his arms.  
  
"However, for now, she needs to rest and so do you, Rangers."  
  
Shane, Tori, and Dustin left still shaking their heads at the events that had transpired. However, as the Thunder Rangers turned to leave, Sensei stopped them, "Hunter, Blake, please stay for a moment."  
  
Hunter already aware of what had happened and knowing the consequences, stopped to turn and look at Sensei.  
  
"Sensei, there is no legend, is there? You only said that so that Clare and the other Rangers wouldn't worry. This was always the danger to having our powers energized by the direct source."  
  
Blake simply stared at his brother, wondering what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"  
  
Hunter turned to his brother, "If you cut off our direct source, you cut off our power."  
  
Blake's eyes grew wide with understanding.  
  
"Yes, Hunter, you have guessed correctly. As you and Blake also draw your power from Lightning, it is you who must gather the energy needed to replenish Arika's life-force."  
  
"Why can't Clare do that? As a Lightning Ranger, she can harness the power as well . . . can't she?" Blake asked Sensei.  
  
Taking a deep breath, "She is impulsive, especially when it concerns those she cares about. Also, I feel this is not the last time we will meet this monster, in one form or another."  
  
Just as Blake opened his mouth to ask another question, Hunter interrupted abruptly, "I'll do it."  
  
Sensei, mindful of the undercurrents of emotions between the Crimson Thunder Ranger and the older Lightning Ranger, nodded in agreement.  
  
Blake closed his mouth and looked at his brother. However, for once in his life, Hunter avoided looking at him and walked out.  
  
Confused and puzzled, Blake stayed behind to talk to Sensei. "Sensei, will this work? Is this dangerous? Does Hunter know what he has to do?  
  
"Hunter is aware of the risks and costs of failure . . . If he succeeds, everything will be alright. But if he fails, then both he and Arika will die."  
  
"What?! Hunter too?!?" Blake yelped. "I've gotta help him!"  
  
Sensei shaking his head, "You cannot and you know as well as I do that it is Hunter who must do this."  
  
Blake stares, incredulous at the meaning behind Sensei's words. "Sensei, do you mean that my brother - and Arika . . . "  
  
Silent, Sensei, closed his eyes and slightly lowered his head.  
  
"Arika has ability to harness lightning as do you and Hunter. However, she can channel it and control the amount. Hunter must harness enough energy without overloading himself. To do this, requires control and a mature mind."  
  
"But Sensei - I-"  
  
Sensei simply cocked an eyebrow at Blake. Sighing in resignation, Blake nodded once and bowed before walking out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, Uncle, did you see those new Rangers?" Marah jumped up and down as she pointed at the screen.  
  
Kapri bounced with her sister, "Well duh! Hey, did you check out their cool new clothes?! They are so in fashion now! Compared to those oldy- shmoldy Wind and Thunder Rangers!"  
  
Zurgane glared at the two ditzy sisters before saluting to his Lord Lothor, "Those Lightning Rangers are going to mean trouble for us."  
  
"Obviously! Zurgane, find out who those two are!!"  
  
Lothor turned away, and put a hand up to his chin while thinking to himself, /It's that cursed prophecy. If they were to meet . . . No! This cannot happen!/  
  
Suddenly the lights aboard Lothor's ship blacked out.  
  
"UNCLE!!! WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!" Screamed the two sisters had immediately stopped bouncing and pointing at the screen, were now clutching each other.  
  
Lothor swung his arms wildly about, "SHUT YOUR EVIL PIEHOLES AND I'LL SEE!!! GENERAL ZURGANE!!! FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON!!! TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON!!!"  
  
"Er - Yessir!! Right away sir! OW!!! CHOOBO! LET GO OF ME YOU COWARDLY LOUT!" Zurgane misjudged his salute and hit himself in the mouth.  
  
While at trying to extricate himself from the vice-like grip of Choobo who was clutching him and wailing in terror, "NOO!!! MOMMY!!! DON'T LET GOOO!!! IT'S SCARY IN THE DAAARRK!!!"  
  
A light appeared in the darkness.  
  
"Good Zurgane, NOW TURN ON THE REST OF THE SHIP!!!"  
  
"But sir! I didn't even get my toolbox yet!"  
  
Turning in the general direction of where he thought Zurgane was (which was actually the opposite) he walked towards the single bright light, "WELL, WHERE OR WHAT IN THE UNIVERSE IS THAT LIGHT COMING FROM!?!?"  
  
"Actually, in this case, it's whom in the universe." A dulcet voice floated from the bright light. "It used to be more than just me - that is, before those cursed Power Rangers destroyed my sister." The voice turned dark and bitter at the last, filled with venom and malice, with the strong hint of vengeance.  
  
Feeling a kinship with the voice, Lothor's own voice turned down from the roaring volume it was before to one that was suave (or at least what he thought was suave, it sounded more like a metal file grating rusty iron bars . . . oh wait, that's what it always sounds like, doesn't it?). "Ah, I see you have the same, what shall we call it? 'Dislike' for the Power Rangers as well. Well, please let me introduce myself as, 'Lothor, Master of the Evil Empire - soon to be Master of the Universe,' as soon as I can get rid of those pesky little Rangers! Oh, an one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you are the one responsible for the power shortage - would you please resupply my ship?" Lothor's voice grated at the last, with thinly hidden menace.  
  
"Personally, I rather enjoy being the star of the show but in this case I'll make an exception." A section of the light detached itself form the mainbody and grew into an appendage which waved in the air, suddenly the lights of the ship turned back on, revealing.  
  
"WHO OR WHAT IN TARNATION ARE YOU?! YOU'RE DEAD!! YOU WERE DESTROYED BY THOSE POWER RANGERS!!!"  
  
Standing in the center of the Throne Room was Voltra, arms crossed and smirking, however there was something different about her.  
  
"Wrong. Guess again . . . No, don't bother. It'll take decades. I am very aware that Voltra is dead, as I said the Rangers destroyed her. I am her sister, Bahraka, (in Korean) with the power of Lightning. We both were once the most unique aliens in the universe, together we were unstoppable, but now, without Voltra, I am the only one."  
  
"Well, aren't you glad? You are the only one with that really cool power now, so why are you here now?" squeaked Marah, peering from behind Kapri.  
  
The alien disgustedly shook her head, "You little fool. There was no love lost between us but as her sister I am still honor-bound to avenge her."  
  
"Hah! Honor! Who needs that?!" Zurgane roared with laughter, the two evil nieces, thinking that is was a cue began to laugh with him but were abruptly cutoff. Voltra's sister had flashed next to Zurgane was now being held in the air by his throat, Voltra's sister's one hand encircled the thickly armored neck, the other cupped a ball of lightning.  
  
"Care to laugh at me again?" The alien cocked her head to the side, menace in her voice.  
  
A roaring laughter erupted from the throne, Lothor was laughing!  
  
"HAHAHAH!! I like your style! Your sister had the same spunk! It truly is a pity that she's dead, however, with your particular power, I see that you truly are the stronger one. HAHAHAHA! Let that be a lesson to you General Zurgane!! The only reason why you work for is because of Honor! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Zurgane could only manage a gurgle before the alien dropped him to the floor, who landed in a crumpled heap. (Quite a feat on his part, what? With all that bulky armor.)  
  
Lothor turned back to the evil Lightning alien, who now stood next to him at the side of where Zurgane had usually stands, "So, Bahraka, I see you want to defeat the Rangers, what is your plan?"  
  
The alien crossed her arms and leaned languidly against the side of the throne, "What? Isn't it obvious? We already now that my sister had taken care of that older one, I think she was called the Crimson Lightning Ranger, I'll have to go after that little shrimp."  
  
Lothor drew back with distaste, "Why aren't you going after the other Rangers first? They are older and more experienced, thus having an advantage, no?"  
  
"Hmph. Those 'Wind' and 'Thunder' Rangers are no match for me, I want to savor their pain just before I obliterate them; I have to take care of that younger one first, do not underestimate her. Although she is younger, nevertheless she is a Lightning Ranger, thus making her more powerful than one of those two Thunder Rangers. Besides, I want to take a sister for a sister, and then once my obligation is done, I'll destroy the others easily and with pleasure! HAHAHAHAH!!!" 


	4. Chapter IV: An Epiphany and Brotherhood

Disclaimer: Once again, Power Rangers Ninja Storm belongs to Buena Vista, Village Road Show KP, or what not. Clare, Rika, and Lightning Rangers et. Al Copyright © 2003  
  
A shout out to all our reviewers:  
  
LilJL4eva: Thanks for the personal email and review! Keep up your own story! MysterioJaqRavenBlack: Thanks for the interest. Hope you enjoyed the little tidbit I left you. Sara Potter: Thanks again! Glad you enjoy it. PRNS: Glad you liked it! SparklingPinkDiva: We're flattered you think we're good enough to be on your web page. Still talking about that with my co-authoress. Will let you know.  
  
And now Enjoy guys and as always REEEVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. I accidentally pressed the button to not accept anon reviews. Sorry!  
  
Senga: Duh, Jade.  
  
Jade: Hey! I'm new to this world. Cut me some slack, yo.  
  
*Throws pillow in her sister's face*  
  
*Blake intercepts and throws it back*  
  
Blake: Hey! Leave my girl alone!!  
  
Rika: *withering look* She might be your girl, but she's my sister!!!  
  
Hunter: *Grabs Blake and shoves him into pillow* Mutter something incoherent, *Rolling eyes*  
  
Rika: "Dogpile!!!" *Everyone topples*  
  
Blake: Muffled scream, "No fair!!!"  
  
Senga: Anyways, on with the story! *Sitting cross-legged on top of dogpile*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the Rangers were gathered around the table back at Ninja Ops. Sensei had called them together for a meeting.  
  
"What's up Sensei?" Shane asked looking up at their Sensei.  
  
"Rangers, as you all know, Arika's condition is serious. If she does not recharge her life-force soon, she will die."  
  
All the Rangers started in surprise. "But Sensei, we thought you said that all she needed was rest."  
  
Clare blurted, "Uncle! You can't really be serious?"  
  
Sensei sighed and looked sorrowfully at the Rangers, "I'm sorry Clare, but this is the truth. Arika will die if she is not recharged."  
  
The Ninja Rangers looked at one another in shock, while the Thunder brothers grimly watched from behind. Clare stared silently at the ground.  
  
Shane recovered first, "Sensei, is there anything we can do? There must be something. . ."  
  
"There is, but it is extremely dangerous. And only one of you can accomplish this feat."  
  
Dustin looking around asked, "Who Sensei, and what do they have to do?"  
  
Sensei took a deep breath, expelled it and replied looking round at the Rangers, "In order to save Arika's life, one of you must be energized with the direct source - Lightning. You must harness that energy and transfer it to Arika. Needless to say, you do so at the risk of your own life."  
  
The other Rangers stared at their Sensei, still shocked and unable to react to their master's words. Finally Tori managed to stutter out, "Bu - but, who could anyone even do that? How would you - I mean, Lightning?!?"  
  
The other Rangers slightly recovered from their shock, started to talk amongst one another, until Hunter quietly interrupted, "I'll do it."  
  
Blake stared at his brother, but Hunter simply stared back at Blake and said nothing. The other Rangers looked at Hunter, but were at a loss for words.  
  
Hunter stood and turned to walk out the door. Stopping at the entrance, he looked back at Sensei and said, "Just tell me when."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blake stepped from the briefing room still shaking his head at his brother's actions. He had never seen his brother so quiet or so determined. He was confused, /Why would Hunter risk his life for Arika? He barely knows her. Heck, she doesn't even like him!/  
  
Arriving at the room that the two brothers shared, Blake saw Hunter sitting on his bed, staring out the window. He seemed deep in thought and didn't notice his brother walking in. Not wanting to interrupt his brother's thinking, Blake stood at the door and studied his brother. 5 minutes passed, but it seemed like an eternity to Blake. Unable to bear the silence any longer, Blake reached out to touch his brother on the shoulder.  
  
"Bro, you ok? Why did you volunteer? You don't even know her."  
  
Hunter shifted his gaze from the window to look at his brother. "Sorry bro, but I can't tell you now. You'll know soon enough."  
  
Blake couldn't believe it. In all the years that he and Hunter had been brothers, Hunter had never voluntarily withheld anything from Blake. This was the first.  
  
"What?! Why can't you tell me? You tell me everything!"  
  
"I'm sorry Blake, but I can't tell you! It's for your own good!" Hunter yelled back.  
  
Blake was stunned. Hunter never used his name unless it was something serious. He couldn't understand what could be so bad that his brother wouldn't tell him what was up. With a look of anger and hurt, Blake stormed from the room.  
  
Hunter watched his brother stalk out of the room, angry and hurt as well. Sighing Hunter threw himself backwards on his bed and ran his hand through his hair. /Dammit Blake! Why can't you understand? It's for your own good. If you knew about the prophecy . . . you would know that I have to do this. I'm the only one who has any chance of succeeding./  
  
Hunter slammed a fist into his pillow in frustration. /It's not like I like know her, but I'm drawn to her. I feel like I have a choice but I do. I have a say in this matter but I don't. Argh! I'm so confused. One part of me knows I have to do this, but the other part is screaming, 'Why me?' Does Rika even know about the prophecy? Is that why she's so cold? And assuming I succeed, what will happen then?/  
  
/Why do I even have these feelings? What is going on?/ Realizing he put his hands to his face and groaned. It hit him like a sack of bricks, mentally sending him for a spin. Admitting only to himself, the Crimson Thunder Ranger knew fear for the first time, but it wasn't fear for himself. He cared too deeply for Arika, even deeper than he knew consciously. In his gut, he knew that long before their time, the Thunder and Lightning Ranger's life-forces were bonded. He had watched Arika's battle with Voltra fearing for her life and not knowing why. Now he knew.  
  
Hunter walked into Ninja Ops and looked around hesitantly. Only Sensei was there. The other Rangers were probably ordered by Sensei not to come. Still, Hunter was surprised that he didn't see his brother there.  
  
"Ok, Sensei, Let's do it."  
  
Sensei looked at the older Thunder Ranger and motioned to the screen. On the screen was a map pinpointing the locations of several thunderstorms. The nearest location was on the top of a mountain.  
  
"Hunter, you must be in Ranger form in order to harness the Lightning. However, you must morph only when you are at the top of the mountain. If you do so before, lightning will be attracted to you before you can harness it. If Blake is going with you, please tell him that he may be morphed, but must not touch the mountain."  
  
Hunter nodded in understanding, "Ok Sensei."  
  
"One last thing, Hunter. Why are you doing this?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, he straightened and turned to face the Sensei. "Because of the prophecy. My Sensei told me about it when I was young. I had ignored it, not truly believing in it, but now I see that it is true. Arika is Lightning . . . and I am Thunder. The same goes for Blake and Clare."  
  
Sensei bowed his head in thought, "But prophecies do not always come true. Destinies do not force one to make a choice . . . it is the person's choice."  
  
Hunter replied, "I've already chosen, Sensei."  
  
"Then go, and remember this: You have chosen. Keep your word."  
  
Hunter bowed and walked out of Ninja Ops.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffy, don't you just hate us?  
  
*Jade and Senga duck and run from vegetables thrown by mob of reviewers*  
  
*Hunter and Blake fend off rotten vegetables*: "Hey! We have nothing to do with this.Why are we getting attacked?!?"  
  
Jade and Senga: "Cuz you're our boyfriends, duh!!"  
  
Please review! And Flames are accepted; we've got our extinguisher ready!!! HEHEHEHE!!!  
  
Senga: *Yells* "Tori! We need you!"  
  
Tori: Yup, its me! 


	5. Chapter V: Hunter's Ordeal

Disclaimer: Once again, Power Rangers Ninja Storm belongs to Buena Vista, Village Road Show KP, or what not. Clare, Rika, and Lightning Rangers et. Al Copyright © 2003  
  
A shout out to all our reviewers: THANKS AGAIN! ENJOY AND REEEEVIEWWW!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Approaching the hidden entrance to Ninja Ops, Hunter heard someone following him. It was his brother. Hunter stopped and turned, waiting for Blake to catch up.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to come."  
  
Blake shrugged, "I was pretty pissed and hurt, but you are my brother. And brothers fight, right? More importantly though, you're my brother and my only family. If I lose you, what do I have left?"  
  
Hunter put his arm on Blake's shoulder, "Thanks, I'm really going to need everything I've got if I get back."  
  
Blake corrected, "Not if - when."  
  
Hunter and Blake approached the base of the mountain, when Hunter stopped saying, "Here's where I go on alone. Sensei told me to warn you, that you can morph, but don't touch the mountain."  
  
"Don't worry, but I'll be waiting here when you come back."  
  
Turning, Hunter began walking up the mountain. It was a tall mountain; it must have taken him a couple of hours at least, but he was near the top. Climbing over the last jagged cliff, Hunter reached the summit. At the top, so close to the sky, the storm raged above. Lightning was flashing everywhere, it was raining torrents, and the wind whistled through the air, whipping the clouds about. The wind whipped at Hunter's clothes and the torrential rain chilled him to the bone.  
  
Clenching his fists and taking a deep breath, Hunter morphed.  
  
"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! Haah!" Hunter was once more the Crimson Thunder Ranger.  
  
Hunter clenched and unclenched his fists. Looking up at the sky, he thrust his hand above him into the air. Almost instantaneously, Lightning crashed down from the sky and leaped to Hunter's out-stretched hand. Lightning flooded his body, inside, outside, everywhere. Hunter had never felt anything like it before. It seemed like the Lightning was eating him from the inside. There was so much power, so much energy!  
  
Screaming, Hunter clutched his shoulder in a futile attempt to somehow curb the raw energy that was flooding into his body. He couldn't remember anything, couldn't focus. He struggled to concentrate. He thought of Arika as Sensei's last words flashed through his mind. "You've chosen, keep your word." Through the fog of pain, Hunter could dimly make out currents of raw energy traversing up and down his body.  
  
Meanwhile, down at the bottom of the mountain Blake had his own problems to deal with. Seeing the lightning flashes and strikes he could barely restrain himself from Streaking up the mountain and help his brother.  
  
That problem was solved when ten KelzaKs appeared.  
  
"Uh, hi guys, can't I whip your butts another time? I'm a little busy right now."  
  
The KelzaKs turned to go but remembered their mission. Knowing they've been duped they attacked in a fury.  
  
Blake shifted into his fighting stance, "I guess not. Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Haah!"  
  
He shot his leg out in a straight sidekick sending the KelzaK flying before drop spinning and tripped another flat onto its back. In the same spin, the Navy Thunder Ranger leaped into the air in a jumping back-hook kick at another KelzaK's head. Rebounding, landed onto another's shoulders, knocking it to the ground, jumping again he scissor kicked two more. Upon landing on one knee, he tripped another and helped it hit the ground at a faster velocity by ax-kicking it to the ground.  
  
Standing up he got back into his specialized fighting stance and surveyed his surroundings, "Ok, seven down, three more to go."  
  
Keeping an eye on the last three he jerked his Thunder Staff from its sheath, "You guys want more?"  
  
The remaining three glanced at one another and charged altogether. Unfazed, the Thunder Ranger transformed his staff into his favorite form, the Tornado Star. Throwing it at KelzaKs with precision, it spun at high velocity, slashed through the three and returned back to the Navy Thunder Ranger's outstretched gloved hand.  
  
"Man, I love this."  
  
The ten KelzaKs, defeated, disappeared in a small flash of light just as a gigantic blast of lighting ripped through the skies and struck the top of the mountain. Losing his balance he threw out a hand towards the mountain to catch himself, just before contact he remembered the warning, pulled his arm back in and let himself fall unto the ground. It seemed the whole mountain was shifting under his feet. Looking up he stared at the top, whispering one word,  
  
"Hunter."  
  
The pain was unbearable. He couldn't take much more. Hunter collapsed to both knees, his arm still extended in the air. /I have to hold on. I can't fail./ The energy kept on coming. It seemed endless. Hunter fought to control the energy surging into him. More and more, it just kept coming. He thought his head was going to burst. Voltra was nothing compared to this. Still, he held on, more. /I have to do this. For Arika. And . . . for myself./  
  
The energy that had been coursing through him now found an outlet. His heart. The insignia on Hunter's chest began to glow, and then blazed as raw energy came pouring out of it and himself. He thought he was dying. He couldn't control it. It was too much and too fast. Hunter fought to control the lightning as it continued to course through his body. He heard more screaming. He was the one.  
  
Finally, the amount of energy seemed to subside. Abruptly, his extended arm no longer locked as it had when lightning was flowing into it. Utterly exhausted and breathing hard, Hunter dropped his outstretched arm, and keeled over. Hunter felt the lightning surging within his body. It fought to escape, fought to pour out of him and with it, Hunter's life-force. He struggled to control it. He couldn't breathe. He clutched his chest.  
  
Staggering Hunter slowly made his way down the mountain. At the base, Blake was anxiously waiting. During the time that Hunter had been on the mountaintop, Blake had seen and heard the lightning. Now Blake saw his brother, barely able to stand, stagger towards him holding his chest, breathing hard. Blake forced himself to wait until his brother was of the side of the mountain before running to his brother, and pulling his brother's arm around his shoulders.  
  
Struggling to support his exhausted brother's weight, Blake keyed his comm. "Sensei, we're coming home."  
  
Please review!!! And thanks ahead of time for the reviews!!!=Þ  
  
--Jade and Senga 


	6. Chapter VI: Bahraka's Revenge

Disclaimer: Once again, Power Rangers Ninja Storm belongs to Buena Vista, Village Road Show KP, or what not. Clare, Rika, and Lightning Rangers et. Al Copyright © 2003  
  
To our reviewers: sorry for the long update, fanfics been weird and stuff. For some reason, it won't let us see the other 5 reviews. Oh well, so here's answers to your reviews.  
  
Mysterio: I think I already responded to you. Don't worry, Hunter isn't going anywhere.  
  
TripleL: We checked. Our chapters are still up. Sorry.  
  
son gomay vidal goku : I know that there seems to be stuff btwn Tori/Blake, but we've decided its gonna be Tori/Shane. They're always seen together (of course, it could just be they are friends). As for Dustin, we've got his pairing a bit later. You have an interesting idea, though.  
  
To everyone else: Thanks for reviewing and your comments are always appreciated!  
  
Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shane, Tori, and Dustin were sitting at the low table while Cam was at his usual position at the computer while Clare was by her unconscious sister's bedside.  
  
The three teens were talking in low tones so as not to disturb Clare.  
  
Dustin glanced at the closed door to the med-room, "Man, it must really suck for this to happen to someone really close to you."  
  
"Yeah, poor Clare. She and her sister seem to be really close. Imagine something like that happened to one of us?"  
  
Shane looked up from the polished table, "Don't you remember the same thing almost did happen to us? Well, not exactly one of us three but Blake? Hunter went out of control and almost killed him."  
  
"Oh, yeah . . . how could I forget . . ."  
  
"Speaking of Blake, where is he? And Hunter? Have you two seen them anywhere?"  
  
Shane and Tori both abruptly straightened and shook their heads, "Oh! Nope. We have no idea. Haven't seen them."  
  
"Strange, neither have I." Shane stood up with his brows furrowed.  
  
"Hey Cam, have you seen, Hunter or Blake," Dustin asked rising from the cushions on the floor.  
  
Cam stopped whatever he was doing on the computer and slightly lowered his head, still keeping his back turned to his friends.  
  
Tori got up from the table and put her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, Cam, you all right?"  
  
Sighing, Cam slowly spun his chair around, "Hunter is out and it's most likely that Blake is with him too."  
  
"Well, do you know where they are?" Cocking his head, she stared at Cam, never seeing him so dejected before.  
  
"They're-"  
  
"They're out to help my sister to regain consciousness."  
  
Everyone jumped as Clare stepped out of the room, silent as a shadow, and her face just as dark, her eyes were red with unshed tears.  
  
"They're out to -," Clare choked, burying her emotions she blinked back her tears and continued, but her voice was strangled. "Hunter went out to gather raw lightning and revive my sister - to charge her powers and her life-force."  
  
Shane glanced at Cam who had his eyes closed, then turned back to Clare, "Can they handle it? What will happen to them?"  
  
Clare closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Hunter is the one who will gather the lightning, and Blake is with him."  
  
Tori shifted uncomfortably, "But what will happen to them? Can they do it?"  
  
"Yes, Hunter can but the risk is great, if he fails, then both he and my sister will die, and Blake will lose the only family he has left."  
  
"What do you mean if Hunter 'fails'?" Dustin demanded, "and what about Blake?"  
  
"If Hunter cannot withstand the pain and keep it under as much control as he can, then the lightning will overwhelm him, as for Blake, I do not know."  
  
*Bleep-Bleep*  
  
The computer's alarm went off, causing everyone to jump, Cam's eyes snapped open as he spun back to the computer and widened the screen.  
  
The other three Rangers glanced at the young girl, who stonily walked pass them to Cam's shoulder, her face showing no sign of the distress that was contorting it only a few moments before.  
  
"What is it Cam?"  
  
"Looks to be a monster sent by Lothor, as usual."  
  
Nodding, Shane and the other two Ninja Storm Rangers turn to Streak out of Ninja Ops.  
  
"Wait." Rang a cool, clear voice.  
  
Skidding to a stop, the three spin, staring at Clare, with surprised eyes wide open.  
  
Dustin stepped back towards the computer a bit, "Um, what do you mean 'wait'? We gotta monster to destroy."  
  
Clare, with her back turned to the three older teens, did not turn but still stared at the screen, "Look this particular monster, see anything strange?"  
  
Running back to the screen, Dustin and Shane's jaws dropped while Tori merely stared.  
  
"What?! That looks exactly like that last monster that really beat up Hunter and Blake!"  
  
Still staring at the screen, Tori exclaimed, "No way! Rika destroyed it though! And Lothor only has the power to resurrect the monster once! Plus it can only be big!"  
  
"Rangers, take a closer look," interjected Sensei who silently had flipped unto the desk.  
  
Dustin excitedly pointed at the screen, almost jarring Cam's glasses from his head before Cam jerked to the side, "Hey guys, look! Remember the last one had a tinge of blue but this new one is completely pure white!"  
  
Clare turned around to face the others, "Yeah, that means it's Lightning."  
  
"Lightning?!? But, isn't lightning stronger than electricity?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Shane, Tori, and Dustin just looked at each other; they knew what this meant: Dustin tried to put it nicely, "We're gonna get an ass-whooping."  
  
Sensei shot Dustin a reproachful look, which immediately cowed Dustin, but he could not deny the truthfulness of Dustin's less-than-nice remark. "Rangers, you will be risking a great deal in battling this monster."  
  
Shane looked back at the monster on the screen. He thought of how Lothor's goons had already nearly taken the lives of one his teammates. He agonized over the fact that he had to make a decision to put more of his teammates at risk.  
  
But he knew the risks, they all did. This is what they had sworn: to protect mankind with everything they were.  
  
Sighing deeply, Shane looked questioningly at Clare, who gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Alright, we'll take care of the KelzaKs, Clare you know what to do."  
  
Clare nodded and Shane cried, "Common guys."  
  
5 bright flashes of light illuminated the debriefing room of Ninja Ops as the five teens morphed into Ranger forms.  
  
"Ninja Storm! Samurai Storm! Lightning Storm! Ranger Form! Haah!"  
  
Clare vanished in a streak of pale blue, while Cam and the Wind Rangers flashed away.  
  
Upon landing, the Wind Rangers saw that Clare had already arrived and was exchanging jibes with the monster while waiting for her new teammates to arrive. They could hear the monster taunting Clare, "So you are the one who killed my sister. Let me introduce myself, I am Bahraka, Controller of the power of Lightning."  
  
Clare was actually just casually leaning on one leg with her arms crossed and her head bent to the side,  
  
"To tell you the truth, no, I'm not the one."  
  
"Ah, yes, you're too short to do that, aren't you?" Cackled you the lightning being.  
  
/Why does every bad guy I come across always go for my height? Am I really that short? I'm like 5'2", at least that was the last time I checked/  
  
Slightly lowering her crossed arms she surreptitiously slid her twin tsais from their sheaths.  
  
"Hmph, not quite. Why don't you try fighting me instead of cackling at me, you old spark."  
  
"What?! I'll teach you not to disrespect your elders! Besides, I know what happened to your dear older sister."  
  
Clare's grip tightened on her tsais and forced herself to listen.  
  
"You know nothing." Acid flowed in the words, the vehemence so strong; the other Rangers were very much taken aback.  
  
The monster momentarily had second thoughts,  
  
/Hmm, this little twit of a Ranger does care deeply for her sister./  
  
She felt a shudder flow through her body as she stared at the small Ranger, with her cocky stance and cool manner.  
  
The monster shrugged off the ominous feeling.  
  
"Oh, but I do. You see although there was never any love lost between my sister and I, I am still obligated to avenge her; I am Honor-bound, just as you are. Fortunately for you, she is still alive but just barely so. I shall tell you a secret; your beloved sister will die and so will that Crimson Thunder Ranger as well. You and I both know it. Hahahah!"  
  
Throwing her head back the monster laughed while the Lightning Ranger gripped her tsais so forcefully that her knuckles audibly cracked, a crackling glow enveloped the young Ranger.  
  
"NO!!! I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU COME NEAR MY SISTER OR HUNTER!"  
  
Still laughing, the monster waggled her finger at the enraged Lightning Ranger as if reprimanding a small child.  
  
"Naughty, naughty! You shouldn't make threats that you can't fulfill. Besides, I'm not the one who'll destroy your precious sister or that Ranger."  
  
"What do you mean," asked the Ranger, almost losing the slight grip she had just regained on herself, in a low quiet voice.  
  
"Let me give you a hint - KelzaKs!"  
  
All around the Lighting Ranger appeared KelzaKs with bright flashes of light. The other Rangers struggled and slashed to get to the young Ranger but the mass was too thick.  
  
"ELECTRIC SHOCKWAVE!"  
  
Suddenly the KelzaKs surrounding the Lightning Ranger either learned to fly or collapsed as a blinding flash of light traversed through the mass in an ever-widening circumference. Leaving the young Lightning Ranger standing alone in the center of a field of KelzaK bodies, unfortunately the blast knocked the other Rangers off their feet.  
  
Shane sprang back to his feet and struggled to pull Tori and Dustin from the ground, all three staring in awe of the girl within the center, calmly waiting.  
  
With her tsais revealed, electric currents skittered up and down her body and the blades of the tsais. The Lightning Tsais were brought together so that the blades of the weapons were touching and slowly slid them apart to the tip of each razor sharp point. As she slid them apart the blades grew to the length of dirks with blue electricity crawling up and down the edges as if living beings.  
  
"Ohh, I'm sooo scared!! What are you going to do with those? Poke me to death? HAH!" The monster was impressed but hid it as she surreptitiously gathered energy from her body and cradled it in her hand, hidden behind her back.  
  
The girl only said three words, "Shuttup and fight."  
  
With that the Lightning Ranger slipped into her specialized fighting stance, facing half sideways in a back-stance with one tsai upraised above her head pointed directly forward at the monster and the other pointed at a diagonal angle and up.  
  
Glancing at each other the other Rangers shifted into their own fighting stances.  
  
"Hah! Let's see you handle this!"  
  
The monster threw her bolt of lightning at the Rangers, the Wind Rangers ducked but the Lightning Ranger shifted to a standing position and crossed her tsais in the center of the blades, then slashed them apart in an arc, the electric currents shot out in strands that widened and connected with one other, interweaving to form a shield covering the Rangers.  
  
"WHOA! I did NOT know that she could do THAT!" Cam yelped as he and the other Rangers whipped their arms from above their hands and slipped back into their fighting stances.  
  
"Umm, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Dustin quipped.  
  
"Hmm, nice trick. Is there anything else you can do?" The monster threw another blast but instead of a single shot, it was continuous.  
  
"Hahaha! You feel the pain don't you? Hahaha!"  
  
Visibly the Lightning Ranger was straining under the continuous onslaught; slowly she sagged to one knee. /I can't hold this much longer... I've got - to get out of here./  
  
Tightening her grips on her tsais, she broke the shield and threw herself to the side. But the blast from Bahraka shot through the shattered shield and hit the spot just where the Lightning Ranger had been, throwing her much farther away to the side, right into the other Rangers.  
  
"Ow." Grunting the Lightning Ranger rolled off her friends as they struggled back to their feet.  
  
"Hey Clare, you all right?" Cam exclaimed while pulling the girl up to her feet.  
  
Without leaving her sights from the monster her only reply was a sarcastic, "Do I look it?"  
  
"Spoken."  
  
Taunting, the monster approached the Rangers, "So, did you like that little trick mine? Painful, is it not?"  
  
"Hah. Nothing like we haven't faced before," retorted Tori as the other Rangers slipped back into their fighting stances.  
  
"Guys, I need you to stay out of this. I'm sorry. But this is my fight."  
  
The Red Wind Ranger touched the Lightning Ranger's arm, "You need teamwork on this. That's why we're a team."  
  
The Lightning Ranger silently took a few steps closer towards the monster, while the Green Samurai Ranger placed his own on Shane's shoulder. "Sorry, Shane. But she's right this time. This is her fight alone."  
  
Shane silently watched as one of his newest teammates and Bahraka converged, he sighed in resignation, "All right."  
  
With a cry, the Lightning Ranger charged the monster, her hands holding a ball of energy by her side as well as the monster. The two clashed in a blinding blaze of light so bright it forced the other Rangers to cover their visors. The light faded leaving the two fifteen feet apart, both standing still. Suddenly, the Lightning Ranger jerked as small explosions bursts from her body as she screamed; greatly weakened she fell to her knees. The alien turned and laughed as she walked to the fallen Ranger, bending down she grabbed the Ranger's neck and lifted her into the air, her booted feet feebly kicking three feet above the ground.  
  
"You little fool. You thought that you could defeat me. Hah! I control the power of Lightning, while you can only manipulate the leftovers, electricity, what a joke! Oh, and let me show one more thing . . ."  
  
"Like I have a choice?" The Lightning Ranger managed to gurgle out in spite of the choke-hold.  
  
"Hmph, you're a funny one aren't you? Well not for long, I not only control Lightning but the skies as well. Watch." While hanging the Ranger in the air, the alien lifted her face to the bright, clear sky and called out,  
  
"LIGHTNING SKIES!!!"  
  
Roiling black clouds rolled in pierced by streaks of lightning, which soon covered the entire sky, darkening it.  
  
"Dude! Wha's going on?! Did that freak do this?!" Dustin cried out as he and the other Rangers stared at the darkened sky.  
  
"Now, let's have a little bit of rain, shall we?" The monster turned back the half-strangled Ranger.  
  
A torrential downpour of rain soon drenched everything in sight.  
  
/Oh, shit. Now how am I goin'ta use my powers now?!/  
  
As if reading the Ranger's mind the monster cackled, "Now how are you going to use your puny little powers now?"  
  
"Like - this!" With that the Lightning Ranger gathered all the electricity she could generate form her surroundings as well as from her body, which convulsed from the shocks.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, little fool? You're killing yourself!"  
  
The Lightning Ranger could only scream as more and more currents of electricity traveled up and down her body, suddenly the alien was holding a huge bolt of electricity, which shot out of her grasp.  
  
"WHAT THE - " The alien was left standing, staring stupidly at her empty hand, while the other Rangers watched in total shock, all thinking the same thought,  
  
/Where'd she go?/  
  
As the monster stared wildly around she felt a slight tapping on her shoulder, spinning around the Lightning Ranger was directly behind her, her tsais ready to strike.  
  
"LIGHTNING TSAIS, FULL POWER!!!"  
  
The Navy Lightning Ranger slashed her tsais in a huge 'X' across the alien's body leaving a light blue streak in the air. The Ranger turned her back on the monster, sheathed her tsais and collapsed.  
  
Screaming her death cry she groped for the fallen Ranger, "EVEN IF I DIE, I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!!!"  
  
"Oh no you won't!"  
  
Dustin, seeing the danger, threw himself down and burrowed into the ground, a second later he suddenly appeared beside the Lightning Ranger, picked her up and jumped back down into the ground, just managing to slip out of the monster's grasp.  
  
Appearing back above ground he gently set the Ranger on her feet supporting her, he turned just in time to see the monster disappear in a huge fireball.  
  
Turning to his friends he dusted himself off, "Well, looks like that takes care of things."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn! That alien was this close to taking care of that little twerp of a Lightning Ranger!" Exclaimed Lothor, watching the battle on the screen, he whipped around to face Zurgane, "General Zurgane! Send down a 'Scroll of Empowerment'!"  
  
"Yessir! At once, sir!" Throwing a hasty salute, Zurgane punched in the coordinates into the PAM, doing what he had been ordered.  
  
" 'Scroll of Empowerment' sent sir!"  
  
"Good. . . now let's see how they fight a monster that big! HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Having no real idea (since they never really pay attention) Marah, Kapri, and Choobo belatedly joined into the laughter, after being signaled by a glare from Lothor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Rangers stared at the huge reborn monster, they could only think of one thing,  
  
/Oh shoot./  
  
"Uh guys? I think it's time to call the Zords." Said Tori, the first to recover.  
  
"Word. Cam? Would you do the honors?"  
  
"Gladly," punching in the coordinates into his Samurai Saber, he called out, "Ninja Megazords! Samurai Star!"  
  
The Wind Rangers and the Green Samurai Rangers leapt into their Zords.  
  
The Red Wind Ranger snapped on the channel that was connected to his fellow Rangers, "All right guys! Let's do it!"  
  
From the ground the Lightning Ranger punched her fist into the air, "All right! Awesome! This is so cool!!!"  
  
Tori turned to look at the tiny figure on the ground, "Hey Clare! Don't' you have a Zord?"  
  
"Nah. I think my powers make up for that!"  
  
"Definitely!" Quipped the Yellow Wind Ranger, "Your powers are cool enough!"  
  
"Yo, guys! Let's get into gear here!"  
  
"Right!" (All four Rangers.)  
  
Combining all three Ninja Zords the Wind Rangers formed the Storm Megazord as the Green Samurai Ranger switched into the Samurai Star Megazord.  
  
"HAHAHA!!! YOU RANGERS MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME ONCE, BUT NOT THIS TIME!!!" Boomed the monster so loudly that the Lightning Ranger had a bit of a hard time staying upright on the ground.  
  
The Samurai Star Megazord charged forward and slashed the monster with its arm blades.  
  
"Ooh, that tickles! Here's a real slash!" Pulling out her own sword, which blazed with lightning, slashed the Samurai Star Megazord across the chest, sending it flying backwards to crash into the ground.  
  
"No!" Cried the Lightning Ranger hearing the faint groans from her cousin.  
  
The Storm Megazord charged the monster and threw a downward slash with its sword at the monster, but instead of striking alien it swung clumsily through the empty air.  
  
"Hey! Where'd it go?!" The Wind Rangers searched wildly around.  
  
"Guys! Behind you!" Cried the Lightning Ranger.  
  
Too late, the Wind Rangers felt someone grab them from behind followed by the incredible amount of lightning coursing through their bodies.  
  
Clare was anguished, hearing her friends' cries of pain and the inability to do anything about it.  
  
/Cummon, cummon! Think! There's gotta be something I can do to help! If only I can get dry!"  
  
Suddenly, lasers struck the monster forcing it to let go as the Samurai Star changed back to the Samurai Star Megazord.  
  
"Whoohoo! Go Cam!!!" Shouted the Navy Lightning Ranger, who then snapped her fingers, "I've got it! Tori! I need you down here quick!!!"  
  
"Wha'? Can it wait?! Energy levels are critical here!"  
  
"No! I think there's something I can do to help!"  
  
"Hurry up, Tor! Don't' worry, we'll take of it from here, just come back up as soon as you're done!" Shane called from the side.  
  
"All right!" Jumping out of the Storm Megazord, the Blue Wind Ranger landed and ran to meet the Navy Lightning Ranger halfway. "K, what is it that might help?"  
  
"Tori, can you control and manipulate water?"  
  
"Sure, it's my element. What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, can you push excess water out of something?"  
  
"What do you - oh! Yeah!! Here, give me your arm."  
  
"Here." The Lighting Ranger extended her arm toward the older Ranger, concentrating the Blue Wind Ranger pushed all the excess water out of the Lightning Ranger's suit.  
  
"Done. Anything else?"  
  
"Nope, thanks. I have an idea. After my signal, I need you to push the water out of the clouds, k?  
  
"All right, let's get back to the fight." With that the Wind Ranger leapt back up into the Storm Megazord next to her teammates. "Hey guys, did ya miss me?"  
  
Watching the Blue Wind Ranger disappear in a flash of light, the Lightning Ranger unsheathed her twin tsais; taking a deep breath she lengthened them to dirks.  
  
/Hope this works and that I don't fry myself again./  
  
Spinning each tsai in one hand she slammed the blades into the ground, then staring at the darkened she drew forth a strand of electricity, letting it wave in the air.  
  
Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky catching the strand shot down the strand and continued until it hit the crouching Lightning Ranger. Strangely the bolt seemed not to hurt the Ranger but go through her.  
  
"HEY! MY POWER! IT'S WANING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Cried the monster trying to clutch the escaping lightning.  
  
"Oh I get it! She's channeling the lightning through her body into the ground! She's taking the power source from that freak!" The Yellow Wind Ranger exclaimed, punching a fist into the air.  
  
"How'd you know that?" The Green Samurai stared at his friend.  
  
"Hey! The earth is my element. If there's one thing I definitely should know is whatever anything has to do with the earth," shrugged the Yellow Ranger.  
  
"Hey guys! Need a little power boost?" A voice crackled over the communicator.  
  
"Wait, you can do that?" asked Cam bending slightly over the communicator and looking down at his cousin.  
  
"Sure, two power boosts coming right up!" Letting go of one tsai the Lightning Ranger extended one arm at the two Megazords as a mixture between electricity and lightning shot out and struck the two Megazords. Instead of pain, the Rangers felt a slight tingling as the Zords were powered back up to the max.  
  
"That is so cool!!!"  
  
"Got enough? K Tori, you know what to do."  
  
"Got it!" The Blue Wind Ranger closed her eyes and concentrated on expelling the water from the dark clouds.  
  
"My turn," the Red Wind Ranger closed his own eyes and used his power of controlling the air to disperse the clouds.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!?! STOP!!!" The monster screamed in anguish as she watched helplessly her source of power and energy disperse before her eyes.  
  
"I'd say 'Ramp Attack' should do the trick, what say you three?" The Red Wind Ranger turned to his partners.  
  
"Sure, let's finish the job!"  
  
"Yeah! I've got your back!"  
  
"RAMP ATTACK!!!"  
  
The monster screamed her death cry (again) and finally went down in a huge explosion. Thus ending the legacy of the two alien sisters. 


	7. Chapter VII: Mutual Attractions ?

Hey guys, sorry for the delay in updating. Got exams and stuff. Neways, we have a question for you guys:  
  
Several of you have asked if there are character deaths. So now we ask you, who would you rather NOT see die: Hunter/Rika; Blake/Clare; Rika/Clare; or Rika alone. We've got two ideas actually, but we'd like to see your feedback. Mind you, the deaths won't happen for a very long while. Please, we'd love to hear from you guys. Thanks!  
  
Enjoy and as always, REVIEW!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Arika was lying on the sick bed. Around her were instruments keeping track of her vital signs. Sensei, Clare, and Cam turned to watch Hunter as he limped across the room to Arika's bed, supported by Blake. His body was still smoking as small currents of white lightning skittered up and down his body. Blake, who was supporting Hunter, flinched from the occasional shock caused by the currents.  
  
Hunter limped across the room, with one arm thrown across Blake's shoulder, "Sensei, I have it."  
  
"Good, now come, she's running out of time." Sensei gestured to Cam and Clare to move aside for Hunter.  
  
Hunter pulled his arm off Blake's shoulder and lifted his hands over Arika's chest as if he were holding a ball of air. Bit by bit a glow emanated from the insignia on his chest, flowed down his arms, and into his hands forming a ball of lightning, which gradually grew brighter and brighter. Slowly, Hunter pulled his hands away from the ball whose brightness was so intense, that the others were forced to shield their eyes, leaving the glowing ball suspended over Arika's chest. The ball of lightning descended into Arika's chest and the glow spread to the rest of her body. Once the glow had outlined every part of Arika's body, it faded.  
  
Clare who did not know that she had been holding her breath, let out a sigh.  
  
Sensei checked Arika's vital signs and looked at Hunter, nodding to him. Hunter's shoulders slumped and he whispered, "Power down" just before he collapsed toward the bed. Blake rushed forward and caught his brother, staggering under the weight. Shane stepped forward and took Hunter's free arm and pulled it across his shoulders. Together, with Hunter just barely being able to support himself, Shane and Blake staggered out of the room, with Tori and Dustin waiting outside. Cyber Cam spun in his chair to watch Dustin who was helping to support Hunter, while Tori hit a switch and the door slid shut.  
  
Sensei turned to Cam and Clare, "Do not worry, she will be fine. She just needs to rest."  
  
Turning to her uncle, Clare asked, "Uncle, will he be ok?"  
  
Avoiding Clare and Cam's questioning eyes, Sensei answered, "Yes, he will be alright."  
  
Picking up the tone of worry in Sensei's voice, Clare and Cam exchanged a glance, and turned to walk out of the room, leaving Sensei alone with the still form of Arika.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clare was dozing next to Arika's bed, when Arika awoke.  
  
"You're awake, you had us all pretty worried," whispered Cam, his boots making a soft tap as he walked into the room. Arika forced herself to focus on the source of the voice, as her eyes were not yet obeying her, despite her effort to open her eyes. She could make out a dark blur of a figure walking across the room to her bed.  
  
"What happened? I remember the fight with Voltra, but then I don't remember anymore after that. Have I been asleep long?" Rika asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"You've been out for quite awhile." Cam informed Arika. "A few weeks."  
  
"WEEKS?!?" Rika exclaimed, half rising. Clare jerked her head up from the bed.  
  
"You're awake!!! Arei.don't EVER scare me like that again!"  
  
Arika winced, "Ok Clare, I won't, but you're going to deafen me if you don't tone it down. Besides, I have a splitting headache."  
  
Cam laughed, "No, she's right. You better not pull a stunt like that again. Or ."  
  
"Or what?" Rika asked, cocking her eyebrow.  
  
Shane, Tori, and Dustin walking into the room, finished the threat, "Or we'll make you eat Cam's cooking."  
  
Rika fake blanched, holding up her hands in protest. "Eww, no way! I remember the last time you cooked-what was it you called it? It was something Delight - " Clare butted in, "Except it wasn't very delightful."  
  
"Hey! Get back here young lady!" Clare bolted from the room, yelping for help, while the others watched laughing.  
  
Not seeing Blake turning the corner, Clare ran full tilt into Blake, knocking him a few steps backward. Further down the hall, Blake could hear Cam yelling. Clare panicked and ran behind Blake and trying to hide herself from Cam as he turned down the hall, "Young Lady! Get back here! You can't hide behind Blake either! You're gonna eat and ENJOY my cooking, even if I have to shove it down your throat by the ladle!"  
  
Clare popped her head over Blake's shoulder and yelled, "No Way! You won't catch me alive!!!" Blake wondering what was going on simply stared as Cam and Clare ran in circles around him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shane, Tori, and Dustin greeted Rika, "Hey, how's it going?"  
  
Rika smiled, "Pretty good, except I feel like someone's playing heavy metal in my head."  
  
"Which band?" Dustin asked, laughing.  
  
Rika cocked her head, "Oh wait, that's just my sister, Cam, and Blake yelling."  
  
*Now the others heard Blake adding his own yells to Clare and Cam's. "Yo, what's going on?!" *  
  
Just then, Clare and Cam walked into the room, with sheepish looks on their faces. Blake followed with a scowl on his face, holding a hand to his head.  
  
"What happened to you?" Tori asked, gesturing to Blake holding his head.  
  
Blake threw a glare in Cam and Clare's direction, "Well, let's see. First Clare nearly mows me down, and then Cam, runs up and the two of them plays ring-around-the-rosy, except it wasn't "rosy". It was ME."  
  
The three laughed, as did Rika before she cut it short, with a wince. "Ouch, bad move." Holding her head.  
  
Blake rubbing his own head, "Tell me bout it."  
  
"Thanks guys, for coming to see me." Looking around Arika noticed Hunter was missing. "Hey Blake, where's Hunter?"  
  
Blake looked down at the floor, while the others exchanged uneasy glances. Rika noticing the sudden change in the atmosphere, looked questioningly at her sister, who shifted uncomfortably on her feet.  
  
"He's drilling on the beach."  
  
"Oh, I see." Rika studied the faces of her friends and sister, who were avoiding her eyes. Cyber Cam broke the tension in the room as he burst into the room, "Guys, KelzaKs are at the park."  
  
Shane jerking his head at the others said, "Let's go."  
  
Rika started to rise but was immediately pushed back down by Cam and Clare, "Sis, Cuz, you are SO not going."  
  
Rika protested, "I'm fine. Really I am."  
  
Cam and Clare cocked their eyebrows at Rika, "Don't be stubborn" "You can barely stand, let alone fight." "Besides, I'm older than you."  
  
Snorting Rika retorted, "Yeah, and did that ever mean anything?"  
  
Cam rolled his eyes, "Rika, I understand your compulsive lack of respect for your elders or your obsessive sense of duty, but this time, I'm putting my foot down. You're sitting this one out!"  
  
Rika shrugged in resignation, "Ok, but you do realize that you two are IN for it, when I get up?"  
  
Cam and Clare laughed, "Yeah ok sis, you can do whatever, if you can catch me." "I'll tell dad."  
  
Rika pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. But be careful."  
  
Cam ran out the door, but Clare turned back at the entrance and with a coy smile, shot back, "Of course, aren't I always?"  
  
Rika snorted and shot a spark at the receding figure of Clare who yelped, "No fair!" Sighing she fell back against the bed and thought to herself. /Why did nobody answer when I mentioned Hunter?/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter was training on the beach. He was focusing so hard on his training as to forget the ordeal he barely survived. /And for what? She's still not talking to me - hey buddy, she's still out cold- she hasn't had time to/  
  
Hunter shadowboxed, punching and kicking alternately. He spun his leg for a low sweep and rose into a back hook kick. He ran hard at the rock face, ran up the side and flipped off. He miscalculated his twist and the momentum made him flip an extra 180 degrees, making him land hard on his back. He lay panting in the sand, closing his eyes against the glare of the sun.  
  
He felt someone standing over him and squinted his eyes to see Rika peering down at him. "You ok? You kinda missed that last one."  
  
Hunter shielded his eyes and sat up quickly, almost bumping his head into Rika.  
  
"Yeah, I overcompensated on the twist. Uh, is there something you want?"  
  
"Uhhmm, nothing really, just taking a stretch. I've been cooped up for so long because Clare and Cam watch me like hawks."  
  
Hunter giving a half smile, "I know what you mean."  
  
There was an awkward silence as both Rika and Hunter searched for something to say. Hunter standing up, wiped the sand off himself, and crossed his arms.  
  
Rika crossed her arms as well, both teens looking down. Looking up, both started to talk.  
  
"Err yeah, so . . . you go first," Rika said, gesturing to Hunter.  
  
"Well, uhm, remember when I met you at the beach?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"I, uhm, I'm sorry for flipping out at you. I was having a bad day."  
  
"Eh, its ok. I guess I overreacted a bit too."  
  
Rika and Hunter just smiled halfheartedly at one another and then there was another silence.  
  
"Awkward moment number 32."  
  
"Yeah . . . well, you did try to decapitate me."  
  
"Whaddyamean try? I can't help the direction the ball goes once it leaves my hands. And speaking of that, you didn't have to snap at me-a stranger above all!"  
  
"I wouldn't have snapped at you if you hadn't tried to brain me with the ball!" retorted Hunter.  
  
Rika took a step back and narrowed her eyes. "Its not my fault that you were too slow to move out of the way!"  
  
Hunter glared at Rika, "How was I supposed to see it? I don't have eyes in the back of my head!!"  
  
Rika shot daggers at Hunter and he just glared back. The two tried to stare each other down. Finding that neither was going to back down, both threw their hands up.  
  
"Forget it, I'll go." Hunter turned to leave, but was interrupted by Rika, "Don't bother, I'll go.  
  
Because she was still recovering, her uncle had forbid her to use her powers until she was fully rested. So she turned and stalked back down the beach in a huff with a slight limp. /Arrogant jerk!/  
  
Hunter watched as Rika stormed off. /Argh! I can't win with her!/ He returned to his training, focusing even harder. ~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Cam walked in the kitchen and saw Blake eating as usual. "Isn't there anything you like better than food?"  
  
Blake with his mouth full of something muffled, "Yeah, I like Clare."  
  
Cam stopped and stared hard at Blake. Blake realizing what had just come out of his mouth, besides the food, threw his hands up and started to protest, "I, uh.I mean." He trailed off.  
  
Cam breathed a sigh and just rolled his eyes, "I know you do. She likes you too."  
  
Blake looked dumbfounded. "I didn't know that. I mean, she's cool and we hang out, but she's never said so."  
  
Cam smiled at Blake, "Yeah, she could never hide things like that from me or Rika. In fact, Rika's probably fuming that she likes you."  
  
"Why?" Relaxing a bit, now that he knew that Cam wasn't going to use his head for a punching bag.  
  
Cam rolled his eyes, "You honestly don't know? It's because of your brother."  
  
Blake shook his head, "What do you mean? What's this got to do with Hunter?"  
  
An exasperated Cam shook his head, "Its obvious that Rika and Hunter have feelings for each other, but both are two damn stubborn and proud to admit it!"  
  
Blake stopped, "Hunter and Rika - I guess I could say that I saw something about Hunter but I wasn't so sure about Rika. . ."  
  
"Yeah, Rika can hide things from everyone, but I've been like her brother. Growing up, she would confide in me. I can read her like a book."  
  
A light bulb went off in Blake's head. He thought back to his brother's unexplained behavior and Sensei's passing comment. Now it made sense.  
  
Cam shrugged, "I just hope those two aren't dense enough to miss each other. At least I know one of you guys has a little more commonsense."  
  
Blake, still mulling over his revelation, just muttered, "Yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rika fumed as she walked. /Why can't he let down his guard? What did I do to offend him so much?/  
  
That small, nagging voice of her conscience poked her, /you know why he won't let his guard down. It's because you won't either. Both of you are scared at the consequences and the possibilities./  
  
Sighing, Rika walked through the secret entrance to Ninja Ops and heard her communicator beep, "Guys, Lothor's at it again." /Just my luck, a fight with Thunder head and then another with the Brady Bunch./  
  
Walking into the debriefing room, Rika saw that the others were already there. Hunter looked up as she walked in and she glared at him.  
  
Hunter ignored the look and said, "Shoot Cam."  
  
"Looks like Lothor got a discount deal on aliens. We've got two of them, and a bunch of KelzaKs. We'll have to split up."  
  
"Rangers, split up. Cam and Wind Rangers, handle the monsters. Blake and Clare, Hunter and Rika, can you handle the KelzaKs? Rika, don't overexert yourself."  
  
Rika snorted, "Of course, Uncle. I'll be fine."  
  
"Right, we're outta here!" Shane commanded, moving his hands in a whirling pattern.  
  
Clare and Blake grinned at each other thinking, "This oughta be fun."  
  
Rika and Hunter said nothing.  
  
The teenagers reached for their morphers, "Ninja Storm! Thunder Storm! Samurai Storm! Lightning Storm! Ranger Form! Haah!"  
  
Rika and Clare blazed away, just followed by Blake and Hunter who flashed in hazes of crimson and navy. The Ninja Storm Rangers and Cam flashed away in a likewise manner.  
  
Shane and the others arrived in a flurry of color. Upon landing, Dustin remarked, "Ha, I know these two. Its Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber."  
  
The monsters looked at the Rangers, taunting them. "Ha ha. Prepare to meet your doom Rangers."  
  
Shane looked at his teammates and nodded. With that, he leaped into the air and called upon Ninja Air Attack. "Kiyaah!"  
  
Tori and Dustin dealt with the first one as Cam and Shane took on the second monster. Cam lashed out sideways, catching the first monster in the chest, which flew back. Jerking upright, the monster threw sparks of electricity at the Rangers who flew back some 10 feet. Groggily coming to their feet, Dustin remarked, "I don't think this is going to be as easy as we thought."  
  
Cam nodded in agreement, "Right, its time to get serious. Super Samurai Form! Cyclone Morpher Full Power!"  
  
Springing into action, Cam leaped and planted a spinning kick to the monster's head. He rammed his knee into its gut and smashed it down with his fists.  
  
The monster obviously out of the fight, staggered to its feet just in time to see Cam's Samurai Saber glow green. "Samurai Saber, Power Up!" Spinning it around and around, green tinged lightning gathered around the saber's blade. With a cry, Cam sliced the saber down, cutting the monster in half, which exploded in a giant fireball.  
  
At the same time, the Wind Rangers were planting hits on the first monster in rapid succession. Tori cut in low and sliced the monster across the midriff and then spun to make way for Dustin's ground attack.  
  
He sprung up from the ground, slicing the monster from navel to nose as he emerged from the ground.  
  
Shane finished it off with a flying kick maneuver to the monster's chest, sending it sprawling back.  
  
Shane called for the Storm Striker. Combining their weapons together, the Wind Rangers blasted the alien, who promptly exploded.  
  
Meanwhile, Rika and Hunter had their hands full with the KelzaKs, which were swarming everywhere. However, that didn't seem to bother them much. What really bothered them were each other.  
  
"You are such a cocky, chauvinistic prick!" Rika said, while flipping a KelzaK off its feet.  
  
Hunter, hurled another KelzaK through the air. "And you are an ice queen!"  
  
Rika enraged, stomped over to Hunter, barely noticing the KelzaK she had treaded into the ground.  
  
"Listen pal, I'm only an ice queen to you, but whaddah you care? You've got no heart!"  
  
Hunter, stung, shot back, "How would you know? You have no feelings. You never let anything or anyone in!"  
  
During their heated argument, KelzaKs were confused. /What are these Rangers doing?/  
  
The KelzaKs tapped the Lightning and Thunder Ranger. Oblivious to their enemies, both brushed off the taps.  
  
Again the KelzaKs tapped, with more force; both Rangers already annoyed, simply pushed the nuisance away and resumed their heated argument. By now, the KelzaKs themselves were irritated. Finally the KelzaKs grabbed the Rangers' shoulder whipping them away from one another, "WHAT!?" Both teens yelled.  
  
Taking advantage of the temporary distraction, Hunter and Rika felt fists slam into their guts, and both flipped to the ground with a painful grunt.  
  
Kipping simultaneously to their feet they stood back to back in their fighting stances, Hunter sighed, "Look, let's curb this discussion until afterwards. I can't think with these idiots swarming around me."  
  
Reluctantly Rika agreed, "Fine by me." Under her breath, "smartest thing you've said all day."  
  
Having finally agreed on something, the Lightning and Thunder Ranger made short work of the KelzaKs. Rika pulled out her Lightning Tsais and whirled in a furious pace, slashing at anything that was red. Hunter twirled his Thunder Staff and tossed three KelzaKs into another wave.  
  
Pausing for breath, Rika and Hunter glanced at each other and each powered up their respective weapons.  
  
"Lightning Tsai - Full Power!" Combining her tsai, she set it before her, and ran two fingers down the length of the blade. The Crimson Lightning Ranger sliced in an upward direction towards the KelzaKs. A rift of light parted the KelzaKs throwing them into the air like confetti.  
  
"Thunder Staff - Full Power!" Whirling his staff, the Crimson Thunder Ranger slashed repeatedly in a crosshatch pattern across the throng of KelzaKs. The KelzaKs flew backwards and upon hitting the ground, vanished.  
  
Rika sheathed her tsais and glaring at Hunter, flashed away, who promptly followed in a blur of crimson.  
  
Blake and Clare however, were enjoying their fight. They worked well as a team. Blake ducked under a KelzaK's blow and swiped the KelzaK neatly off its feet.  
  
Clare spun and kicked two KelzaKs, which went flying into the masses. "This is pretty easy. Maybe Lothor is losing his touch. What do you think my sis and Hunter are doing?"  
  
Grabbing another KelzaK and tossing him easily away, Blake laughed, "Probably killing each other if the KelzaKs haven't already."  
  
Clare laughed, "Yeah, seriously those two need to lighten up. They should just get on with it."  
  
Blake questioned, "Get on with it? What yah mean?"  
  
Clare struck another KelzaK with her tsai. "Its obvious. They like each other."  
  
Blake stared at Clare, "Ha. Anyways, lets finish these goons. I'm starving."  
  
Blake and Clare powered up their weapons. "Thunder Staff - Full Power! Lightning Tsai- Power Up!"  
  
Slashing alternately across the horde of KelzaKs, the stupid KelzaKs were thrown to the ground as if a giant hand had just split them. They vanished.  
  
Flipping up their visors, Blake and Clare looked at each other and Clare challenged, "Race ya back to Ninja Ops." Blake started, "No fair! I can't move as fast as you."  
  
Laughing, "You better hurry." With that she jumped into the air and flashed away. Blake stood there a moment and then shook himself, "Hey! Wait up!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Rangers regrouped at Ninja Ops and were exulting over their easy victory.  
  
Dustin was complimenting Cam, "Dude, that was awesome. You gotta show me some of that saber action sometime."  
  
Cam smiled, "Sure."  
  
Shane and Tori walked in, and asked, "Where's the others?"  
  
Just then, the Wind Rangers, Blake, and Clare heard a commotion. Rika and Hunter were still arguing, picking up where they had left off.  
  
"You are ungrateful! If I hadn't pushed you out of the way, you wouldn't have a head!" Hunter replied angrily.  
  
"I never asked you to play hero! I'm not a damsel in distress!" Rika shot back, seething.  
  
"You're no damsel, that's for sure." Hunter snapped.  
  
Entering Ninja Ops, Hunter and Rika saw 6 blank yet surprised faces looking back at them. Glowering, both stalked out in opposite directions.  
  
Having heard their last exchange, the other Rangers looked at each other. Dustin whistled, "Whoa, this is getting serious.  
  
Tori raised her eyebrows, "That last comment was a bit harsh, even for Hunter."  
  
Blake agreed, "Yeah, he must've really been mad. He doesn't usually let his temper slip like that."  
  
Clare added, "Rika can be hotheaded, but I've never seen her this irritated."  
  
Shane and Tori exchanged a glance. They knew what was going on. They all did. Unfortunately, both Hunter and Rika were very stubborn. If they meddled, it would just make things worse.  
  
Sighing Sensei said, "Rangers, Hunter and Rika will work things out on their own. Now, lets eat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade and Senga: MUAHAHAHA. uh oh..  
  
Senga: And the sparks fly.  
  
Jade: Hmph, more like firecrackers.  
  
Neways, reeeeview!!!  
  
Thanks! 


	8. Disclaimer and Authors' Note

DISCLAIMER AND AUTHORS' NOTES:  
  
Buena Vista KP owns Power Rangers Ninja Storm.  
  
Copyright © 2003 Lightning Rangers, all the stuff associated with it, and Arika and Clare and this storyline and plot. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, so Senga and I are having a BLAST writing this story and you guys are really awesome for reviewing and stuff, but we've got a little pet peeve to address. This notice isn't addressed to everyone, just the few.  
  
We LOVE that you guys are using our material and totally flattered by it, but we'd really appreciate if you guys would email us or contact us before using it. It took Senga and I quite a while to think about this stuff and it is copyrighted material. We have both been recently surfing around reading other stories and seeing our ideas copied.  
  
Now, while we concede that we might not have been the first people to think about the possibilities of Lightning Rangers and stuff and we know that. But according to the Fanfic rules, we were the first to publish. We don't want to make a huge deal about this, but for those who have written, you know how annoying it can get to see your work being taken for granted. Plus, Senga is about to go to college and I have already graduated as an English Major. Hence, pleasel understand that this is my livelihood and right.  
  
That said, we hope you guys will let us continue to write and share to the PR universe. There are some great writers out there and we would love to join with them to celebrate and appreciate the PR universe. You guys might think that we're being anal, but common, any writer will tell you that this concern is a matter not concerning just ourselves, but also vital to maintaining the rich and free information access and enrichment of the PR universe. But please, if this continues, Senga and I will be forced to discontinue posting our story on this site.  
  
OK, now that was our little spheel. Exams and stuff are over so we'll be posting much more frequently now.  
  
Thanks for listening if you've gotten this far.  
  
--Jade and Senga 


	9. Chapter VIII: Confessions and Clubbing

Disclaimer: Buena Vista owns PRNS. Copyright © 2003 Everything else  
  
Author's notes and response to reviewers:  
  
First of all, thanks again for reviewing! You guys are great!  
  
Ok, Son vidal gomov: sorry if I got the name wrong, I'm not looking up the review you sent, just going by memory. Tori and Dustin are just friends. We've decided that its going to be Shane/Tori. Dustin and Tori were fighting that monster together in the last chapter because we wanted Cam and Shane to fight together. Kinda to show that Cam is an integral part of the Ranger team and that he can more than hold his own against any of Lothor's monsters.  
  
Kar-chan: Not spoiling anything, but yes, Hunter is not going anywhere for a long time. No worries, yet.  
  
Virginia: Yes, we have thought of a love interest for Cam, but she won't be around till the second part. Thanks for the idea.  
  
To the rest of the reviewers: We have a long haul planned for this story. It will be a four-part story with many intricate and interesting twists. If you guys will bear with us, we'll slowly unravel the many mysteries.  
  
And lastly: Thank you to all who read and enjoy it. This story is really for you guys; people who appreciate the PR universe as much as we do.  
  
And now! ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon finishing dinner, which was surprisingly good, since Cam had cooked, Shane, Tori, and Dustin rose to their feet, yawning. "Thanks for dinner. We've gotta go home now though. We'll see you guys tomorrow, that is, if Lothor decides to let us sleep."  
  
Blake, Clare, and Cam waved, "See ya guys later."  
  
Clare brought some leftovers to Rika. "Hey Aeri, thought you might be hungry."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry."  
  
Clare set down the tray of food and sat on the bed, "Aeri, why do you hate him so much?"  
  
Aeri looked down at her hands and sighed, "I don't hate him. I just - I don't know. He just makes me so mad sometimes. He's just like, like, li - . . ."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
Rika protested, shaking her head, "No way! He's nothing like me."  
  
Clare rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You know it, I know it."  
  
Rika glowered at Clare attempting to stare her down. However, Clare sensing that Rika was close to accepting the truth took a gamble and stared back. Rika slowly lowered her eyes and sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. So what do I do now?"  
  
Quietly Clare replied, "Just be patient, give him a chance."  
  
Rika looked up, "When did you become so wise?"  
  
Cocking her head up and sticking her nose into the air she quipped with a fake pompous air, "Hey, I know stuff too."  
  
Rika threw her pillow at Clare, "Yeah, I guess there's hope for you yet.  
  
Getting a face-full of pillow, Clare grabbed the pillow and her own, throwing both at her sister, "Yo! That was a cheap shot! Pillow Fight!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey bro, wassup with you? You really have to lighten up." Said Blake following his brother to their room.  
  
"Wha' dyou mean?" Carelessly flopping onto his bed, Hunter came perilously close to hitting his head on the edge of the bed, gave his brother a quizzical look at his brother. "Aren't I always?"  
  
Shrugging, Blake replies from his side of the room, sitting on the edge of his desk, feet crossed at the ankles, "Sure you are . . . except when Rika's around." Cocking his eyebrow. "Is there something going on between you two?"  
  
"WHAT?! THERE IS ABOSLUTELY NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US ~!~!~!" Hunter, indignant, sprang from the bed - at least tried to - getting his feet tangled in his bed sheets he slipped off the bed and onto his butt, painfully.  
  
Blake took a step toward his brother, "Dude, you ok?"  
  
Grimacing, Hunter rubbed his backside as he got up from the floor.  
  
"You could say that, and no there is absolutely nothing going on."  
  
"Oh? Then what's with the feuds between you two? Do you hate her or something?"  
  
Sighing, Hunter gingerly sat on his bed again, "I - I don't hate her - it's just that - she's so annoying! Plus she's rude, proud, and - and - touchy!"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Wha' dyou mean 'hmm'?"  
  
"Is she also cocky especially when fighting, stubborn, doesn't trust people that easily, and rarely shows her emotions?"  
  
"Yeah, I can hardly stand her!"  
  
"Hmm, does any of that sound familiar?"  
  
"No, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Really?" Blake cocked an eyebrow, sighing he crossed his arms, "Alright alright, I'll make it loud and clear: she's just like you."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
Blake shrugged, "You heard me. She's just like you, but since both of you have the same hardheadedness, you two just won't admit it, right?"  
  
Hunter stared hard at his brother; Blake took a gamble and stared nonchalantly back.  
  
Sighing, Hunter looked away, knowing that his brother was right.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. But why is she so freak'n cold?"  
  
"Dude, did you forget the first time we met her? Does the word 'volleyball' ring a bell?"  
  
Hunter gave his brother a chagrined half-smile, "Right, yeah, I guess I did start this whole thing didn't I?"  
  
"Hahah, yeah, you definitely did."  
  
Glancing at his brother he smothered a grin and put up a straight face, "I guess I did - and for once, I'm the one who started."  
  
"Ye - hey what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Laughing Hunter threw a pillow at Blake, who ducked. Coming up with his own arsenal, he threw his pillow at Hunter and then jumped on him. "Dogpile!!!"  
  
Hunter spun around and threw Blake onto the bed, "Dude, you're the only one here. You have no dogpile."  
  
Blake shrugged, "Eh, So?"  
  
He sprang up to try again until Hunter planted one hand on his brother's chest and pushed him back onto the bed and ran out of the room, laughing.  
  
"YO! That was low!" Untangling himself from the bed sheets he leaped up and ran after his brother.  
  
Cam was walking down the hall when all of a sudden; he heard two doors simultaneously slam open. He saw Rika and Hunter sprinting out of their rooms and nearly collided with him. "Ooh, sorry Cam!" "Yeah, sorry. Gotta go!"  
  
Cam turned and then saw the two younger teens, Blake and Clare tearing out of their rooms after their older siblings. "Aerrriii!" "Bro! That was cheap, man!"  
  
Rika threw a glance over her shoulder and laughingly yelled, "No you won't Chubby. You gotta catch me first!"  
  
"UNNI!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?! ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF THEM!?" Clare wailed.  
  
Hunter and Blake stopped trying to pummel each other and stared. Blake pointed at the retreating figure of Clare, "Did she just call her - ?"  
  
Hunter stopped and craned his neck to the side to watch the two screaming sisters, "'Chubby'? Yep, I definitely think so."  
  
Cam came up to the brothers laughing at the two sisters' antics. "Uh-oh, Rika'd better run. 'Chubby' was Clare's childhood pet name and she was one chubby baby."  
  
Hunter, Blake, and Cam laughed and walked out to watch the two sisters as they sparred half in earnest and half in fun.  
  
Clare, fuming was sparring in earnest, really trying to cause some damage, but Rika simply whirled and spun ducking away from Clare's attacks. "Ok ok, truce."  
  
Clare still furious managed to take her sister by surprise and sat on her. "Uncle, say Uncle!"  
  
Sensei walked in, "Yes?" Taking a glance at Rika and Clare, he sighed and shook his head and glanced at his son.  
  
"It's ok dad, they're just having a bit of fun."  
  
Rika half laughing and half pushing Clare off yelled, "Never! You'll never take me alive!"  
  
Hunter and Blake looked at each other, "Truce for now?"  
  
Hunter stuck out his hand and Blake shook it. However, with a gleam in his eye, he turned and flipped his brother onto his back, and sat on him.  
  
Hunter struggled, "Yo! That was low!"  
  
Blake laughed, "That's what you get for YOUR cheap shot!"  
  
The two older siblings pinned by their younger ones, glanced at each other, and laughed. "Ok, ok you two. Truce."  
  
Clare and Blake let up their siblings, laughing. Cam simply shook his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
15 minutes later  
  
The Thunder and Lightning Rangers were sitting around the polished table at Ninja Ops. Clare and Blake had their heads in their hands and were staring at the table. "Dude, I'm bored."  
  
"You said it. Isn't there anything to do around here?"  
  
"Hey Cam, is there club or something like that around here?" Rika asked Cam who was sitting at the computer console.  
  
"Yeah, there's a club not too far from here. You guys should go."  
  
Rika turned and asked, "Guys wanna go? Cam, you should come too."  
  
Cam looked hesitantly, "uhm no, I got a date with the mainframe."  
  
Sensei walked in, "Cam, do not worry about the computer. You should go and take some time off."  
  
Clare bounced, "Yeah, come on Cam, you're always futzing with the computer. Can't someone else do it for a change?"  
  
Blake added, "Yeah, isn't that what Cyber Cam's for?"  
  
"True."  
  
"Well, Let's bounce." Rika said walking to her room, while Clare trailed behind.  
  
All three guys looked at each other, shrugged, and departed to their own rooms.  
  
In the girls' room, mayhem was about to break out.  
  
"Clare! What did you do to my clothes?!?" Rika yelped. She was looking for the outfit that she had hung out just a minute ago, but found that instead of the nice conservative clothes that she had planned to wear, she found a risqué crimson tank top-dress with tight black pants.  
  
"Awww common Aeri, that's gonna look great on you," Clare said fixing her hair.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna catch my death of a cold in that thing!" Rika yelled.  
  
The boys, who had already finished dressing, stood outside and heard the yelling.  
  
Blake looked at Hunter and grinned, "Wonder what they are arguing about."  
  
Hunter with his arms crossed, leaned over to look in the door. Hunter couldn't help but admit to himself that despite his impassive face, he was quite interested in what was occurring behind closed doors. He shrugged one shoulder, "Clothes. What else?"  
  
Cam yelled exasperated, "Rika, Clare! Let's go already!"  
  
Clare poked her head out the door to tell the guys that they were almost done. Blake looked at Clare, seeing her for the first time with makeup on and simply didn't say a word. In fact, he couldn't think of anything.  
  
Hunter silently smirked at his brother's shocked expression.  
  
Clare pulled her head back into the room and bellowed for Rika to hurry up.  
  
"Clare, I am not going out there in this!" Rika roared from somewhere inside the room.  
  
Hunter, Blake, and Cam heard some brief scuffling and then a small yelp of surprise. Clare walked out with a smug expression. Blake who had only seen from the neck up, was now shocked beyond thought. Without trying to hide his shock, Blake's eyes quickly swept Clare up and down.  
  
Clare was wearing black high-heeled boots with tight black pants that had zippers up her sides. She was wearing a long sleeved navy-colored shirt that was covered in light shimmery gauze. The gauzy material fell in graceful folds over her arms. The hem of the shirt and the chest area were covered in solid, navy-colored cloth, but her flat stomach was covered in gauze. The straps were spaghetti straps that criss-crossed across the chest and intertwined around her slender neck.  
  
Clare laughed at Blake's openly stunned face.  
  
Hunter commented flippantly, "Not bad, Clare."  
  
Crossing her arms she shifted her weight to one leg and tilted her head to the side, making Blake's blood pump rapidly into his head, "Guys, if you think this is good, just wait till you see Aeri."  
  
Cam thought worriedly, /Uh, why? Is she wearing something weird?/  
  
Finally Rika called out, "Promise not to laugh or I'll shock you into next week."  
  
With that Rika walked out. Like Clare, she was wearing black high-heeled boots with tight black pants with zippers up the sides. She was wearing a satin crimson dress with a halter-top that accentuated her slender neck. The dress slipped down her slender form, hugging her in all the right places. The dress ended in a diagonal sideways cut that ended at mid- thigh. She was wearing a hint of makeup and looked much older than 19.  
  
Hunter was speechless and struggled not to show it. Blake looked at his older brother and saw that he was thinking the same thing. "Wow . . ."  
  
Cam cocked an eyebrow, "Feeling a little breezy Rika?"  
  
Rika glared at Clare, "Ask her."  
  
Rika turned around and Hunter felt the blood rush to his head. He turned his head away and tried to stop the flush that was quickly rising. Blake glanced at his brother and then saw the reason for his shock. Rika's dress was completely bare in the back. Aside from the crimson spaghetti straps crossing diagonally up her back, her back was completely exposed.  
  
Rika laughed at the guys' incredulous expressions. "Guys, at this rate, we're gonna have to leave the minute we get there."  
  
Blake wrenched his gaze from the older girl and was soon fixed upon Clare and offered her his arm, "Shall we?"  
  
Clare laughed, gave a slight curtsy (quite the feat in her outfit) and replied, "We shall," taking his arm.  
  
Hunter and Rika followed behind, slightly shaking their heads, thinking one thought, /Kids./  
  
Following his brother's example, Hunter offered his arm to Rika, who took the proffered arm with a half-smile. "Wow, a gentleman, aren't we?"  
  
Hunter smiled amusingly, "I've got my moments."  
  
Upon arriving at the club, the Lightning and Thunder Rangers, and Cam saw that the place was packed. They entered the club and found a semi-secluded spot, out of the way near the dance floor.  
  
Hunter offered to get drinks.  
  
"Coke is fine", said Clare.  
  
"Me too" agreed Cam.  
  
Blake wanted a Root beer and Rika wanted a Sprite.  
  
Hunter got the drinks and sat down. "Ahh, that's two today. Wow, you're on a role," Rika said laughing.  
  
The music was pumping and Blake was starting to get antsy. He wanted to dance. So he glanced at his brother, winking, "Hey bro, you wanna break?"  
  
Hunter didn't really feel like it, but Rika smiled, and Clare begged, "Aww common Hunter. Let's see it!"  
  
Blake put his hand on Hunter's shoulder and shook it, "Common man, it'll be fun! Besides we haven't done this in so long."  
  
Hunter looked at the pleading look on his brother's face and consented, "Alright man."  
  
Rika and Clare looked at each other and then looked at Cam, who simply shrugged.  
  
Hunter and Blake walked out to the dance floor, where people started to make room. Looking at his brother, both warmed up with a few beginning steps. People around them realized that something big was going to go down and backed up, giving the two brothers plenty of room. Blake broke into a six-step as Hunter flipped onto one hand and executed a 1990/Nike (can't remember what it's called). Putting the other hand down and with his legs perfectly straight in a V swung into a flare, as Blake added Techs into the steps then flipped onto his hands into the Turtle and twirled himself into a Float. Hunter jumped back to his feet and performed a 2000/Double Nike as Blake broke out into Mini-flares; the crowd had erupted into cheers and hoots. Then both brothers spun on their shoulders and executed Windmills much to the delight of the audience as well as the girls, who watched astonished. Pushing his feet up from the floor, Hunter froze in another Nike as Blake kept spinning and was soon spinning only on his head (Halo) with his legs spread out. The music finished as well the two brothers' show, the two brothers went back to their table as the two cheered and clapped, Cam went even as far as to stick two fingers in his mouth and give a piercing whistle.  
  
"Whoa!!! That was so cool!" Clare exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, hmm, not bad." Rika eyeing the two guys with approval while hiding her surprise, who were barely sweating.  
  
Flicking his shirt Blake protested, "Wha'dyou mean 'not bad'?"  
  
Clare turned to her sister with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Aeri. Yo' wanna?"  
  
"Eh, maybe not, no thanks." Rika shook her head, picking up her Sprite and taking a sip through the straw.  
  
"Hey, you guys think that's easy?! That took us a long time to learn all that, as well as a lot of bloody noses! What can you two do?" Hunter retorted, flicking out his shirt as well.  
  
"Oh you two would be surprised," Cam sagely nodded.  
  
Both guys rolled their eyes, "Yeah right. Like what?!"  
  
With that last comment, Rika nearly slammed her drink down, in the sweetest voice she smiled sweetly at Hunter and shot a look at Clare who nodded and slipped off her stool, "Oh? You don't think we could do our own things? Just watch."  
  
Slipping off the high stool she grabbed her sister wrist and made as if to walk off to the dance floor, before Blake called out, "Hey! What are you guys gonna do? You two can't break in what you're wearing now, can you?"  
  
Clare turned her head and flashed a smile, lifted one hand and snapped her fingers, strangely a small flash of light sparked from the tips.  
  
"Ahh, they can do lights, but they don't have any photon lights." Blake looked at Cam with a questioning look.  
  
Hunter nudged his brother in the ribs with his elbow, "Dude, you forgot?"  
  
Blake slowly nodded, "Oh . . . right."  
  
"All right guys, if you two will excuse me, there's going to be a change of music." Standing up Cam edged through the crowd towards the DJ.  
  
The two turned to watch the girls in the center of the floor, with a wide clearing as for the boys. Interestingly, they seemed to have a slightly different style of their outfits, now the sleeves of Clare were tightened around her arms showing the slim muscles, while both their pants had a silver stripe running down the sides of their pants.  
  
Clare glanced at Rika who nodded and got into their positions, Clare on a lower position a couple yards away from her sister who had standing in a higher position. Catching Cam's eye, both nodded.  
  
Snapping their fingers to the beat with brief flashes of electric blue and white, Rika and Clare waited for the right time. Starting slow they shifted into opposite positions, Rika low and Clare high, the DJ then snapped out some fast-paced music to the beat, in their element, both girls shocked the crowd as well as the two guys. Rika threw her hands into the air and twirled them up and around her body as Clare wound hers down. Throwing their arms away from their bodies they threw a strand of their powers into the air watching it arc high over their heads and bounce it off their feet. Clare kicked hers back up and over behind her shoulder tipping it off her heel, while Rika corkscrewed lights around her body.  
  
"Hey Rika! Catch!"  
  
Calling out, Clare threw her strand into the air to her sister, catching the streak from sister, Rika threw her own, both sisters spun their strands in circles, leaving a light streak in the air, as if the lights were interweaved and circled through each other. Clare flipped one light over her shoulder as she pretended to catch it from under her elbow as the light supposedly dropped and continued in this manner making it look like she had nunchucks. Rika pretended to swallow her lights and making it seem as if her body was transparent and that the lights were streaking within her body.  
  
With the ending of the techno music coming up the girls looked, nodded, and threw their strands up into the starball hanging from the ceiling. Shattering the lights into smaller strands that streaked into the audience, much their delight, especially those who were hit by the lights who felt a pleasant tingling.  
  
Walking over to the table the girls plopped into their seats.  
  
"Whew! Hasn't done that in a while. So wha'dyou think?" Clare asked, grabbing her drink, taking gulps from it.  
  
There was no answer from Blake as it being that he was still a little shocked, not to mention that he was one of the people who were hit by the strands.  
  
"So, how was it?" Rika eyed Hunter with a glint in her eye, while Hunter nudged his brother back to his senses.  
  
"Oh, yeah, it was - interesting." Hunter shrugged, hiding his own shock.  
  
"Uh, yeah! It was great!" Exclaimed Blake, with much more enthusiasm than his brother, now that he was brought back to earth.  
  
Clare giggled at Blake's face and took a few more sips, "All right guys, cummon, let's all go have some fun!" Jumping back up form her seat she grabbed Blake and dragged him to the dance floor where Blake and taught Clare a few minor break moves, as their two older siblings soon joined the younger two.  
  
Jade and Senga: Hehe, who thought that the Rangers would have moves like that!? That would be a cool idea, no?  
  
Neways: like always, REVIEW!!!  
  
WE love hearing your comments!  
  
Thanks!  
  
--Jade and Senga 


	10. Chapter IX: Realizations

PRNS and the Thunder (damn they're hot!) and the Wind Rangers belong to Buena Vista.  
  
Lightning Rangers © and absolutely everything else is ours: Senga and Jade35's!!! Please ask us before using our stuff though. We're not ogres. We love that you guys would love to use our stuff! So just ask!  
  
Yo, wassup? A little too much here, well for me at least. My sis's exams are over but now mine are starting.damn, freak'in, idiotic SAT'S!!! Plus I have a tae kwon do test this SATURDAY!!! I GOTTA GO OVER MY FORMS!! AAAGGGH!!! Shoot, I hope I don't mess up. Ok, 'nuff freaking out here..sorry -_-; Well, I we really hope you enjoyed the dance scenes, the break scene with the guys was easy, but the photon parts was pretty hard.  
  
Mysterio Jaq: the breaks I got from the internet, glad you liked it and I'm working on teaching myself how to do a Nike! So far not so good *winces* pretty painful here and there. Hope you got hit by a strand *winks* The clothes were fun to make up, wish we really had those kinds of clothes. Thanx for the response! I think we'll think about putting in some more stuff like that. Please keep sending your crack-up reviews! We'll think about Rika, we have a plan all set up. MWAHAHAHAA!!!  
  
Gomay: Whew, thanx, trying to write your name is a real hassle...um, no offense...(one reason why I like Blake is that I sympathize with his lapses of social tact.^_^;) thankx again for reviewing and please tell us your opinion on who should live. Lates!  
  
People: please, please, please! Tell us who should live!!! Ok, lates fo'real now.  
  
*all of the above was written by Senga, Jade will be writing below this*  
  
Sup guys, aight, so neways, I've finally finished my exams. That exam was the MCAT - for those of you who don't know, that's the MEDICAL SCHOOL ADMISSIONS TEST (the test was a whopping 5.5 hours)!!! Neways, so you guys can guess that I'm a bit older than high school. Hehe.oh well, the actors themselves aren't that much older than me. Hehe (I can dream, can't I)? Ok, back to the fic:  
  
Jaq: Let me say, you are extremely funny and one of the ppl I especially look forward to hearing from. Thanks for your continued comments and encouragements. As for Rika, glad you like the character. Can you guess who she's shaped after? *hint hint* Neways, as for her staying in the story, muahahahaha that's all I can say. Stick around though, I promise it will be worth your while.  
  
As for the moves and clothes, I prolly wouldn't have the guts to really wear that kinda outfit- although it would be INteresting. As for the breaking moves, my sis got those off a website. They are pretty cool. Photon lights (raving) however, we both do that forreal. It's a lot of fun and a great way to vary your dancing if you are into that stuff, which it sounds like you are.  
  
Gomay: Ok, thanks for your concession with Tori/Shane. Perhaps after this fic is done, we'll think about Tori and Dustin. Its certainly an idea worth pursuing. Glad you are enjoying the story.  
  
As always, READ AND REEEEVIEW!!!  
  
Thnx!  
  
--Jade and Senga  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks guys, that was a lot of fun. But we better get to bed. I've gotta get some sleep," Cam said walking into Ninja Ops.  
  
Clare and Blake stopped, "Yeah, us too. We're exhausted."  
  
Rika looking at the stars remarked, "I'll see you guys soon. I just want to sit outside for awhile."  
  
Blake nodded at his brother, "I'll see you later."  
  
Hunter looking at Rika replied, "K, later. I think I'll chill here for a bit."  
  
Clare winked at Aeri, who just rolled her eyes, "Alright then, See ya later. Gnite."  
  
Hunter watched Blake and Clare leaving. He turned and looked at Rika who was gazing at the stars. He walked over to her and stood slightly behind her.  
  
"You ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I used to go stargazing with my dad. They're so beautiful, twinkling up there. I've always wondered what it would be like to go up in space."  
  
She sat down on a boulder. "By the way, you dance well."  
  
"Thanks, I can't actually believe I did that today. You rave quite well too."  
  
Rika laughed, "Same here. Clare's got interesting ways of making me do what she wants."  
  
Hunter laughed, "Yeah, I hear you. Blake manages to talk me into doing some of the craziest things."  
  
An awkward pause, "Do you miss your parents?"  
  
Hunter shifted his weight, "Yeah, even though Blake and I were adopted, Gloria and Stephen were like the real thing. They're the only parents I ever knew."  
  
Rika hugged her knees to her chest. "I miss them so much. That's why Clare and I are here. At Ninja Ops. Uncle is our guardian and godfather."  
  
Hunter replied, "I'm sorry. I know how that goes."  
  
Rika smiled sadly, unshed tears just glimmering in her moonlit eyes. "Does the pain ever go away?"  
  
Hunter sighed and sat down next to Rika, "No, but it does get easier."  
  
Rika placed her head on Hunter's shoulder. Hunter was slightly surprised, but recovered. He slowly put his arm around her shoulder, hugging her to him.  
  
"Hey Hunter? Why are you nice to me even though all I do is blow you off?"  
  
"Cuz that's what friends do. And you can be nice when you want to be," He said the last part with a smile in his voice.  
  
Rika laughed softly, "You started it though, with that volleyball. I'm not normally that rude to people. Especially people I've just met."  
  
Back inside Ninja Ops, Blake and Clare were sitting at the low table on the color-coded cushions across from each other.  
  
"Wow, that was probably the most fun I've ever had.thanks." Sighed Clare, with her cheek on one hand, her other on the table surface, unconsciously etching her crest with a strand of electricity following her finger.  
  
"Hehe, same here. Do you go clubbing much?" Asked Blake, his arms crossed and was leaning on the edge of the table.  
  
Still staring at the table surface, Clare stopped her hand although the crest figure was still shining on the surface. "Actually, this is the first time I've ever been in a club. I was surprised they actually let me in."  
  
"Really? Why?" Asked Blake, puzzled.  
  
Looking up she gave a slight snort of laughter, "Hehe, look at me.I'm so short, that everyone who doesn't know me thinks I'm at least twelve years old!"  
  
"Eh, well you do, sort of" - Clare eyes slightly narrowed, faltered, and smiled that stopped Blake's heart for a beat.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Still, you looked great tonight . . ."  
  
Not saying anything, Clare looked back down unto the table, content to just listen to the silence . . . and with the occasional murmur from Cam's room.  
  
Blake was content to just watch the girl, young woman actually, across the table, as his eyes traveled across her face. Her black hair with extremely dark blue highlights streaked through only seen in bright light and when she's in full power, the large brown eyes that crackled with energy and burned with an inner light. Her round face framed by a strand of highlighted hair that had slipped out of place from behind her ear, the slender neck with the navy silk collar -  
  
"Blake?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Sure, shoot."  
  
"How do you deal with it?"  
  
"Deal with wha - ?" At that moment he knew and couldn't help himself but immediately became cool towards Clare. "About my parents?"  
  
With a sigh, Clare took her head off her hand and let it fall to the table. "Yes. Does the pain ever go away?"  
  
"No . . . but it does get easier . . . why? What happened to your parents?"  
  
Still staring at the table, Clare answered in a low voice that slightly trembled, "They're gone. They were killed by a drunk driver."  
  
Instantly, Blake was full of remorse and silently berated himself, slowly he unfolded his arms and reached out and placed his hand over Clare's.  
  
Clare looked up, Blake could see the unshed tears in her eyes; her usual cheery facade had cracked.  
  
/She's really hurting inside, and nobody seems to notice.../  
  
Abruptly she stood up, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. It's none of my business."  
  
Standing up, Blake gently caught her arm as Clare turned to go, half expecting her to jerk her arm away and shock him. "No, I'm sorry, it's all right. It's ok."  
  
Still grasping Clare's arm he walked around the table until he was in front of her, Clare watched the floor until Blake gently lifted her chin with one hand. She could see his tanned face and black hair, framed by his twinkling almond eyes and his mouth that was always ready to smile.  
  
Simultaneously both began to speak, "Blake, I - " "Clare, I - "  
  
Clare blushed and looked down, "Um, you first."  
  
Blake took a deep breath and sighed, "Clare, I - um - I've never met a girl like you - um - no that's not what I meant to say - "  
  
Blake faltered and stopped as Clare patiently watched, perplexed.  
  
"I've never met a woman like you and - I don't understand these feelings I have - agh." Giving an exasperated sigh he threw his head back and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. Looking back down he could see Clare's face: it still had that perplexed expression.  
  
/Wow, she's pretty cute like that./  
  
With her head cocked slightly to one side, slowly uncocked her head and blushed, almost as if she had read his thought. "Um, did I just say that out loud?"  
  
Without a word, she slowly nodded.  
  
Blake blushed furiously and gave up on talking. Slowly he lowered his head until he felt the warm contact of her lips on his, he could feel the warmth flush through his body while thinking in the back of his head, /Shoot! I hope she doesn't shock me for this!/ Pulling back he looked searchingly into Clare's face.  
  
Clare was absolutely speechless, and could feel the blood rushing into her head and with her mind completely void of thought except one, /Did he just kiss me?/  
  
Unwrapping his arm from around Clare's waist which had seemed to wrap itself around her in the heat of the moment, Blake started to pull back, muttering apologies, "I'm sorry for being so abrupt, forgive me, -- I - "  
  
Clare took his arm and pulled him back towards her, she placed her hand on his lips, reached up and gave him a kiss of her own with a little bit of something extra, he reached her halfway there.  
  
Now both could feel the thrill of electricity humming through their bodies, as they pulled each other's body closer. Finally, they pulled themselves apart.  
  
Clare shyly grinned, "Thank you . . . for everything." Turned to her room, but as she walked in she turned again for one last look at Blake who still stood there in the middle of the room and turned in for the night.  
  
Blake was still in a daze that he accidentally walked into the kitchen instead of the room that he was shared with his brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter didn't know how much time had passed, but he was starting to get a little chilly. The wind was picking up and he felt Rika shiver next to him. He looked over and saw that she had fallen asleep.  
  
/Hmm, she looks so peaceful when she's asleep. She's vulnerable, not the hard-core, determined, strong exterior she always puts on./  
  
He nudged Rika slightly, "Rika, its time to go to sleep. You'll catch a cold out here."  
  
Rika mumbled and then blinked, trying to understand who had awoken her. "Oh yeah, thanks."  
  
Hunter helped Rika up and the two walked into Ninja Ops. Hunter walked Rika to her room. Opening the door, she stopped and looked at Hunter.  
  
"Hey Hunter, thanks."  
  
To Hunter's never-ending amazement, she reached up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. With that, she walked in and closed the door.  
  
Hunter stood outside Rika's room stunned. /Wow, what just happened?/ His head was spinning, and he felt like he was on clouds. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother walking from the kitchen, looking pretty much like how Hunter felt.  
  
The two brothers walked to their own room.  
  
"Well, 'nite bro." Blake said turning in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter lay in bed, but he couldn't sleep. His mind was on a particular girl who had just blown him away with a simple goodnight kiss. He'd kissed other girls before, but none of them had affected him the way Rika did.  
  
He smiled, remembering the night's events and pictured Rika in her clubbing clothes. /Damn, gotta admit. She looked hot./  
  
Hunter heard his brother turn around and sigh. /Looks like Blake is having some trouble sleeping as well./  
  
"Hey, you awake?" Blake asked Hunter.  
  
"Yeah, can't sleep. You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"What's on your mind?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Bro, I think I'm in love with her." Blake replied.  
  
Hunter restrained a laugh, but smiled in the darkness, "Clare? So what's wrong with that? She seems like a nice girl."  
  
"Yeah, she is. Nothing. It's just a weird feeling. Like I mean, I liked Tori, I really did care about her but I never felt like this about her."  
  
Hunter laughed, "That's normal. And it's probably a good thing, or Shane would pound you into the ground."  
  
Blake stopped and thought about what his brother said. Then he asked, "Is that how you feel about Rika?"  
  
Hunter paused, but then decided to own up. "Yeah, Its hard to explain, but its like she's an intoxicating perfume. Just a small whiff and bam. The impact is huge."  
  
"So, we've fallen in love with two sisters. I wonder what Sensei and Cam would say to that."  
  
Hunter corrected, "I don't know what you've told Clare, but Rika and I haven't even talked. It's a little early to say 'love."  
  
Blake nodded in the dark, "Yeah, but I know I love Clare . . . I think she does too."  
  
"I'm happy for you bro, just let things go and see where they lead. Don't try too hard, but don't be dense."  
  
"Anyways, I'm worked, g'nite Bro."  
  
"G'nite Blake."  
  
Hunter lay awake and thought about Blake's confession. Love. /Did he love Rika? If he did, he wasn't ready to say so, at least not to Rika. However, in the dark of his room, and to himself he could admit it, yes, he did love Rika./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade: AWWWW.now that was my sappy side coming out.  
  
Senga: Yeah, even though you try to deny it Jade, you're a girl!  
  
Jade: *whacks Senga* You dolt! Of COURSE I'm A GIRL!!!!  
  
Senga: Ow! Dude, I'm losing brain cells here.  
  
Jade: You never had any to begin with!  
  
Senga: Hey! That was a low blow, Jade.  
  
Jade: So sue me!  
  
Senga: AAAAAERRGHHHGH!!!!!  
  
Jade: *running* Gotta go..REEEVIEW!!! 


	11. Chapter X: Bathrooms and Romance?

Copyright © 2003 Authors comments: Sorry guys for the slow update. Internet is being quirky (as usual). This one is kinda short, but it was necessary to keep to the flow of the story. BTW.The first part is almost done!  
  
Enjoy and REEEVIEW!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Few days later in the morning  
  
"CCCLLLAAAARREEE!!!!!!!! HURRY UP!!!! YOU'VE BEEN IN THE BATHROOM FOR 2 HOURS!!!!!!" screamed Rika while waiting with her arms folded outside.  
  
"I'VE ONLY BEEN IN HERE FOR 10 MINUTES!!!!"  
  
Hunter and Blake bolted upright in their beds (good thing they weren't in bunk beds) with their fists up in an awkward fighting stance, then hearing the words of the screaming, they looked at each other with surprised faces and smothered their laughter with their pillows in their faces.  
  
"Rise 'n shine guys!" Cam knocked and stuck his head in, both groaned, Blake threw his covers off and wrenched himself from his bed while Hunter threw himself back into bed and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"You stay in their any longer and you're gonna turn into a prune!!!"  
  
"Lower your voice! What if the guys hear?!"  
  
"Don't worry, Blake's already here."  
  
Blake rubbed the back of his head, mussing his hair while giving Rika a groggy smile, "'morning."  
  
"WHAT?! AERIE!!!!"  
  
Rika merely snickered as Blake flushed. "Morning to you too."  
  
"CLARE, IF YOU DON'T COME OUT IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS, I'M GONNA COME IN AND SPLASH COLD WATER ALL OVER YOU!!!"  
  
"NO YOU WOULDN'T!!!!" Horrified, Clare showered even faster, knowing that her sister would very well make good upon her threat.  
  
"- 3 - 2 - 1 - I'm coming in, whether you like it or not!!!"  
  
Rika barged in as Blake hastily turned away, next thing anyone who could hear was,  
  
Picture a scene of Ninja Ops. Outside is a graceful waterfall, scream can be heard from within and a flock of birds are disturbed and fly out of the trees.  
  
"AAAAAAARRRGGHHH~!!!!!! AAAAEEEERRRRRRIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hunter threw his covers off, muttering to himself, "Those two make enough noise to wake the dead."  
  
Grabbing his towel and toiletries, he groggily shuffled to the bathroom. He saw Blake looking a bit amused, and gestured towards the closed bathroom door.  
  
"I don't think you want to go in there right now. It sounds like World War III."  
  
Hunter was about to reply, but then the door slammed open and Clare stomped out of the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her; her hair was straggly, still wet from the shower. Glaring at the two brothers, she snapped, "What are you looking at?"  
  
Without giving either of them a chance to respond, Clare stalked down the hall to her room. Blake's head followed her all the way; that is until Hunter pulled his brother's chin forward, "Yo, eyes forward bro."  
  
Hunter was laughing silently at his brother's face, when the door slammed open a second time and this time, a toweled Rika stepped from the bathroom, with her hair trailing down her back. She was flushed from the heat and looked just as annoyed as Clare had. "Hey guys, sorry, bathroom's yours."  
  
With that, she walked down the hall and this time, it was Hunter who needed the reminder as Blake nudged his elbow into his brother's ribs, mockingly adding, "Eyes forward bro."  
  
Hunter glared at his brother and then stalked into the bathroom, shutting the door in Blake's face.  
  
Blake pounded on the door, "Dude! I was here first!"  
  
In his own quarters, Sensei who had been meditating opened his eyes and sighed, "Teenagers."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week and a few monsters later.  
  
Rika walked into the debriefing room at Ninja Ops where a very exasperated and annoyed Cam was cleaning out the computer's hard drive because Sensei had pushed a button he wasn't supposed to . . . again.  
  
"Wassup, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately Dad did something to the computer . . . again."  
  
Rika laughed, "Well, we all know Uncle was never good with electronics."  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
"I'm cleaning out the hard drive. There's so much junk in here from Shane and Dustin's futzing with the computer."  
  
On the screen, a file shows up labeled, "Clare's Fight with Bahraka."  
  
"Hey Cam, what's that file? It's labeled, 'Clare's Fight with Bahraka.' 'Lightning?' Did she fight a monster or something?"  
  
Cam looked over and Rika saw that he was squirming. /Ok, something's definitely up./ "Cam, what is it?"  
  
"Err, uh its nothing. I uh, its something about one of Clare's training exercises," trying to bodily cover up the screen.  
  
Rika saw that Cam was fiddling with his glasses and she knew, Cam only did that when he was hiding something from her. She reached around Cam, pressed a few keys and pulled the file.  
  
She saw Clare and the other Rangers battling a monster that looked shockingly familiar. In fact, it looked like Voltra's twin, but this one had a white aura instead of the bluish-tinge that Voltra had. She had a sneaking suspicion.  
  
"Cam, uh, when was this? How come I don't remember this?"  
  
Cam definitely looked uncomfortable. He looked somewhere for escape, but none was forthcoming. "It was, uh during the time you were out."  
  
"Don't tell me Voltra came back. I destroyed her."  
  
"Well, you did. But turned out Voltra has a sister."  
  
Rika winced sympathetically. "I know how that one must have been like. I wouldn't want to have to fight another like her again."  
  
"Yeah, she was really whipping our butts."  
  
On the screen, she saw Clare being held up by the throat against a rock face by the monster. The monster claimed that she could call forth a storm and proceeded to do so.  
  
"Hey, that monster can control weather?"  
  
"Yeah, in fact, it called a thunderstorm and Clare got wet. So she couldn't use her powers."  
  
"Then how did you guys defeat it? Clare couldn't have used her powers cuz she was wet."  
  
Cam glanced at the screen and then looked away, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Rika had a sneaking suspicion, "Right Cam? Clare couldn't, yes?"  
  
"Uh, well, uh you'll see. Keep watching."  
  
Rika saw Clare, although soaked by the rain call upon her powers. Cam counted down, 3, 2, 1 and then it happened.  
  
"WHAT!!!!? She used her powers WHILE wet!!?!?!?!? She could've died! What was she thinking?!?"  
  
Rika whirled on Cam, "You were supposed to watch her! How could you let her use her powers?"  
  
Cam was visibly shrinking under Rika's wrath and he knew that she was right. He still remembered Clare's screams of pain even while she was electrocuting the monster.  
  
"I'm sorry Rika, I know I should've watched her. We were all pretty much out for the count."  
  
Rika seethed, took a deep breath, "Yeah, I know. Sorry, I shouldn't have bagged on you like that. However, I need to have a little chat with Clare. Excuse me."  
  
With that, she strode out of the room in search of Clare. Cam watched, thinking /oh boy, we're gonna have a huge one when she catches up to Clare./ He sighed, shaking his head and went back to fixing the Ninja Ops mainframe.  
  
"Dammit! Dad has got to stop touching this!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, up in Lothor's ship revolving around Earth, Lothor and his generals were watching the activities of the Rangers. Lothor was spitting mad that not a SINGLE one of his massive army of heinous aliens had yet come up with a plan to defeat the Rangers. He was ticked about the fact that the Thunder Rangers had teamed up with the Wind Rangers. He was even more worked about the fact that the Thunder and Lightning Rangers had teamed up. Lothor knew of the prophecy and refused to let that happen. /If they were to unite, it would spell disaster for him and his empire./  
  
Whirling upon his minions, he yelled, "Is there not ONE of you who can make themselves useful?"  
  
Lothor's top general, Zurgane simply saluted and began stuttering mindless nothings until Choobo, seeing an opportunity to regain favor in Lothor's eyes piped up, "Uh your majesty, I have an idea."  
  
Lothor rolled his eyes, remembering how Choobo's other "plans" had turned out, but sighed, "Alright, I'm listening."  
  
Choobo fidgeted, now being the center of Lothor's baleful and fickle attention. He stuttered and looked at his feet. "I uh, how bout we capture the Lightning Rangers and use them to bargain for the Thunder Rangers?"  
  
Kapri snorted, "That's the stupidest thing you've said yet, Choobo." Sneering derisively, the Kelzacks and others joined in on the laughter.  
  
Choobo turned red, that is if a monster could blush, but was surprised to hear Lothor's wicked laugh, "Hahaha Choobo! That might actually work!" Immediately the others stopped laughing and turned to look incredulously at their leader. Lothor continued, "Yes! The weakness of the Thunder Rangers is their feelings for the Lightning Rangers. If we could get our hands on them and force them to surrender themselves, it just might work!"  
  
Marah piped up, "Uh Uncle, assuming Choobo's plan works, what do you plan to do with them? Can we have them as our boyfriends? That Navy Ranger was absolutely dreamy when he was evil!"  
  
Lothor whirled on his nieces, eyeing them balefully, "What! I doubt that they would go for you two. No alien or Ranger would go for you two. But I do have plans for them."  
  
"Choobo, get down there and capture the Lightning Rangers. Start with the Navy Ranger. She has a weakness for water. Go, and you better not fail me!"  
  
Choobo clumsily bowed, "Yes sire! Right away Sire!"  
  
Zurgane grumbled under his breath. Lothor noticing Zurgane's discontent, smiled wickedly. "Oh and General Zurgane, I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
Zurgane although annoyed that Choobo was the main star, turned and bowed, "Name it sire!"  
  
Lothor smiled, "I need a machine that allows me to send electricity through whomever is attached to it. And I need a brain-washing device!"  
  
Zurgane nodded, but asked, "Sire, May I ask what you plan to do?"  
  
Lothor slowly turned to face his general, "Why isn't it obvious? I will capture the Rangers, torture them in front of the Thunder Rangers, and then . . . HAHAHAHAH!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clare was sparring with Blake, when Rika stormed in furious. /Uh oh/ Clare thought, /I guess she's finally seen the fight with Bahraka./  
  
"Hi Aeri. Wassup?"  
  
"You know what's up. Are you crazy? You could've died! I bet you didn't think about it before you decided to turn yourself into a giant conductor!"  
  
Rika was blazing in fury. Clare knew that part of the reason that she was so mad was because she had feared for Clare's safety. But that didn't make listening to her sister ranting at her any easier.  
  
Clare calmly retorted in a low voice, "You should talk. I'm not the one who decided to use her freak'n life-force to defeat a monster!"  
  
Rika stood there open-mouthed, and then recovered from the verbal slap, "That was a special circumstance. I didn't know she was gonna suck all the energy from around me. I made a split-second decision. And I almost died! Its not one I want to make again!"  
  
Clare stood her ground. "Well, so did I. You saw the fight. That monster was kicking our butts. Everyone would've died if I hadn't done something."  
  
By now, everyone who had ears had heard the sisters' argument. It was reaching a furious pitch. Cam knew from previous experience, that this had to be stopped before it was over the point of no return.  
  
Cam stepped in to separate the two, but Blake and Hunter just watched. They had argued like this before and it didn't kill them. Rika and Clare would argue, make up. That's how siblings worked.  
  
"Hey man, don't worry about it. They won't kill each other."  
  
"Yeah, Blake and I've had some huge fights, but we're still here."  
  
Cam stopped and fixed a hard stare at the brothers. "Yeah, but you didn't shut down half the city block. Last time, they shut nearly all the power off in their neighborhood."  
  
Hunter and Blake stared at each other for a minute and then moved to separate the arguing sisters. Hunter struggled to restrain Rika and Blake tried to hold back Clare who was now shouting.  
  
"Aeri, I'm not a kid anymore! You're so overprotective! I'm a Ranger for God's sake. We knew that means making sacrifices!"  
  
Rika was stunned and hurt, "I'm overprotective cuz I'm your sister! It's my responsibility to watch out for you now that mom and dad aren't here! And I'm not going to let you throw your life away on one of Lothor's goons. Or without thinking about the consequences!"  
  
Blake watched the two sisters feuding, wondering what they were talking about. "Hey Cam, what are they arguing about? What's Rika talking about- sacrificing Clare's life?"  
  
Cam sighed, "While you and Hunter were out to save Rika, Clare had to fight a monster. She used her powers while wet, because the monster had summoned a storm. Rika's right. She could've died."  
  
Blake felt a chill and then he started to get angry. "She did what?!? Is she out of her mind?"  
  
Although Hunter understood what Blake was feeling, he knew that it wouldn't help anyone if Blake got involved. "Cool it, bro. Don't get yourself in this too."  
  
Blake glared at his brother, "She could've died, bro. Imagine how you would feel if it was Rika."  
  
Hunter sighed, and watched the two sisters. "I know. She almost did."  
  
Blake sighed as Clare jerked herself from Blake's grasp and stormed out of the room throwing a glare at her sister, "I'm outta here".  
  
Rika fumed as she watched Clare storm out of the room. "I'm not done yet! Come back here!"  
  
Hunter moved to intercept Rika as she started after Clare. "Let her go. Both of you are too upset to think straight. Let's go take a walk or something, clear your head."  
  
Hunter threw a glance at his brother who nodded and went after Clare.  
  
Rika sighed, consenting. "Ok."  
  
Cam breathed a sigh of relief, "Disaster averted."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the entrance to Ninja Ops, Rika stood staring stonily ahead of her with her arms crossed, while Hunter was trying to talk some sense into her.  
  
"Common Rika, you know you can't watch out for her forever. Blake and I had a huge fight over that, kinda like this."  
  
Rika sighed, "I know. But she's my sister. And I promised my parents and myself that I'd never let anything happen to her."  
  
Hunter walked to Rika and put his arm around her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry. You're not doing that alone. All of us are watching out for her."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Ever since we lost our parents, its like I've been juggling two roles. A parent and a sister. It's hard balancing the two."  
  
Hunter sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I feel that way too. But Sensei helps with the parent part and I can just be the older brother."  
  
Rika looked at Hunter. She observed his sandy-blond hair, his twinkling gray-blue eyes and his strong masculine jaw. Her eyes traveled further to his broad chest and strong arms, toned from his martial arts training. Looking into his eyes, she saw pain and strength. Pain that came from being adopted at a young age, losing the only parents he had ever known. The pain she felt at losing her parents sometimes was so strong that she felt like she was suffocating, but that same pain had hardened and strengthened Hunter. Though she would never admit it to Clare, there were some days when she didn't think she could go on.  
  
Hunter looked at Rika and saw her eyes cloud over. His eyes took in her almond shaped brown eyes that at times blazed with a light of their own, when furious or serious and could also look soft and vulnerable. Her straight-black hair had reddish-auburn highlights running through at random places, which framed her face. His eyes traveled down to her mouth that looked warm and inviting.  
  
"You know, you almost look human now."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Hunter fumbled for words, "I mean, that uh, you look . . . you look so vulnerable. You're not putting up that hard-core, 'nothing-gets-through' exterior. It's ok to let go once in a while."  
  
Rika looked at Hunter. Hunter started to move forward as did Rika. Closer and closer their heads came until they were only an inch away. Slowly Hunter lowered his head until his mouth brushed Rika's. Rika met Hunter halfway there and felt a warm breath flow over her lips. Hunter felt Rika's sweet warm breath wash over his own and pulled away.  
  
"Uh, I, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so presumptuous."  
  
Rika blushed, "Its ok."  
  
Then to Hunter's surprise, Rika pulled Hunter's head down and kissed him. He felt her soft, warm lips brush his. He felt a bolt of electricity thrum through him. His heart started to beat faster and his head felt light. Rika felt the bolt of electricity that ran through her. She could only think of one thought, /Wow./  
  
Hunter's arms had snaked their way around Rika's waist and Rika's hands had found themselves buried in his hair. They kissed earnestly for what seemed like an eternity to them before breaking apart, both breathless.  
  
"Wow. That was quite something."  
  
Hunter agreed, "Yeah, I've kissed girls before, but I've never had a girl shock me. -Literally."  
  
He grinned. Rika just laughed, "Well, you've never met one who was a Lightning Ranger."  
  
Hunter laughed, "What do you think the others are going to say when they find out?"  
  
Rika smiled, "They'll probably say, it's about time."  
  
Awwww.isn't that sweet? Who would have thought that Rika had such gumption, or maybe its Hunter who had the gumption.Anyways, read and review as always. Love your thoughts, flames, etc.  
  
--Jade and Senga 


	12. Chapter XI: Kidnapped!

Copyright © 2003  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the late updates, guys. We had some technical issues. But as always, here is the next chapter!!!  
  
But first, some answers to reviewers:  
  
sk8ergirl483: Ahh good point! That will play into the story later, but for the record, No, Rika has no idea it was Hunter who saved her, and she doesn't know that it almost killed him!  
  
Mysterio: As always, Dustin will be paired up later. But you'll have to wait for it. Hang in there with us.  
  
Shanewestlover: Tori is paired up with someone. Sorry if it isn't obvious enough, we think its Shane. They do seem to have a nice dynamic, yes?  
  
And yes, Cam will have someone too.  
  
And now.we present the next chapter~ Ennnjoy!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Clare! Wait up." Blake breathed slightly as he as he slowed to a walk next to Clare who was steadily avoided looking anywhere other than straight forward as she made her way through the park not caring where she was going as long as it was away from Ninja Ops and Rika.  
  
"What do you want, Blake? Now is really not a good time for me." Clare replied in a low tone, barely acknowledging Blake.  
  
"Are you alright?" As soon as the words left his lips, he knew it was the wrong thing to say.  
  
Clare jerked her brisk pace to a halt; still glaring forward she turned her head slightly to the side.  
  
Blake put his hands in the air, "Sorry. It was stupid."  
  
Glaring at Blake a little longer, Clare sighed, her shoulders slumping, "No, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. You have nothing to do with this."  
  
Coming closer, Blake reached out and slid an arm around her slim shoulders giving her half a hug. Clare closed her eyes and leaned slightly into him, as he lowered his head a bit he murmured, "It's ok. You and I both know that she's just worried about you. It's that older sibling 'I gotta look out for you, whether you like it or not' thing. They can't help it."  
  
Clare lowered her gaze to the ground smiling slightly, "Yeah I know. Still it's so annoying and-and frustrating!"  
  
"Yeah, Hunter used to do that to me all the time."  
  
Now she cocked her head up and to the side to see his face while arching her brow, "Oh? Well he certainly doesn't seem to be doing it now."  
  
Blake laughed slightly before answering, "He finally got the message through that head of his just before we got our morphers."  
  
The two laughed quietly as Blake let his arm drop and slipped his hands into his pockets; together they walked through the park talking of other things until they came under the shade of a tree.  
  
Blake stopped, with his hands still in his pockets he stood with his head cocked slightly to the side, squinting slightly in the sun's rays that managed to weave its way through the green foliage above; as he watched Clare continue walking a few steps before she realized that he wasn't with her. Clare glanced around to the sides before turning all the way around then seeing him under the tree, she cocked her head to the side, puzzled; unsure of what to do she uncrossed her arms and slipped her own hands into her jacket pockets while leaning on one leg. The two stood apart for a few moments, both studying and waiting for the other to make a move first, Clare sighed and took a few steps forward back to Blake.  
  
"Wha's up? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Naw. Just lookin' at the scenery."  
  
With a small, slightly cocky smile, Clare took a few steps closer, looking up into his eyes, "Oh? And what do you see?"  
  
Studying her dark brown eyes, with an even cockier grin he replied, "Something very, very beautiful."  
  
Clare quickly dropped her gaze to the ground, letting her shoulder-length hair fall around her face, hoping that he wouldn't see the blush furiously coloring her cheeks.  
  
Of course, he noticed and grinned even wider, slowly he pulled his hand out of his pocket and raised it to her chin; gently he pushed her head up until he could see her soft brown eyes.  
  
Gradually, closing his eyes he lowered his head down to her scarcely breathing, he paused, his mouth only a few centimeters from Clare's, then gently he brushed his lips against hers; a feather would have had a harder touch. Clare could feel his breath flow over her mouth; she shivered as a small current of electricity traversed through her body. She could sense him shudder slightly as well, in the back of her mind she realized that the electricity wasn't a feeling but that it was real but she didn't care. She just wanted the moment to last forever. Blake couldn't help but smile as he felt the small but gentle current spark through his body, starting from his lips to the rest, the euphoria caused him to feel like he was flying and the only thing that was preventing him from flying away was the contact of his lips on Clare's and his hand still under her chin.  
  
Finally the two pulled apart, Blake let his hand drop as they broke the connection; both smiled and blushed as they simultaneously dropped their gazes to the ground.  
  
"Whoa." Was the only word the two could think of or say, smiling the two looked up; Clare, seeing his eyes, she blushed and immediately dropped her gaze again while Blake turned his head to the side to look at something else. While Clare's head was still lowered with her eyes closed, he turned his head back to watch her as he quietly laughed. /Man, it felt like my first time all over again.Damn! This was even better!/  
  
Slipping his arms around her shoulders he pulled her to his chest as she leaned into his chest. Quietly, hardly louder than a whisper, he murmured, "I love you."  
  
Clare's eyes flew open as she jerked her head up with shock in her wide eyes, but remained silent.  
  
Blake stumbled over his words, "I - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."  
  
She slowly blinked, a spark deep within brightened. Gradually a smile came upon her lips, the dimples that he so loved appeared; he longed to reach up and brush the strand of hair from her face, "I love you too."  
  
An intense joy grew in his heart and spread its warmth throughout his body as a grin soon spread across his face, the joy and excitement shining in his eyes as he looked down upon the Asian girl in his arms.  
  
Suddenly he was struck by an idea, "Hey Clare, remember that invite I gave you to the track?"  
  
"Of course, how could I forget? It was the first time we met." /Or rather my soccer ball met your stomach, which I have no doubt was painful./ Clare thought but she kept that to herself not wanting to remind him.  
  
Blake still winced at the memory, still remembering, "Yeah. So do you still wanna try Motocross?"  
  
Clare lifted her head up to look at Blake, "Do us Rangers kick Lothor's butt every time?"  
  
Blake smiled as he looked down into Clare's dark brown eyes, "Alright, then let's go."  
  
"Wait. Now?"  
  
"Course, now's a good of time as any other. Besides, whenever my brother and I are bummed out or pissed about something, we always hit the track."  
  
"Ok, let's catch some air!"  
  
"Right on!"  
  
Both laughed and walked to the bus station, Blake's arm around her shoulders, and on the ride to the track, they never let go of each other's hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ At Storm Chargers  
  
"Yo, why're we stopping here?" Clare turned her head to look back at Blake as they stepped off the bus.  
  
"Watch your step!" Blake's arm shot out grabbing Clare's arm as she stumbled slightly but by then she had already recovered her footing.  
  
"Whoops! Sorry, wasn't watching...thanks." Clare's face turned a light shade of pink; looking down at her arm she noticed that Blake still hadn't let go of her arm, glancing back up she twitched at eyebrow ever so slightly.  
  
Now it was his turn to blush as he let released his grasp, if not reluctantly and brushed his way past her to lead into the sports store. Clare could not help smiling slightly before following; just as he reached out to push the door Clare slipped her hand into his, automatically his hand tightened slightly around hers and together they entered.  
  
"Hey Kel', whaddup?" Blake lifted his other hand in a slight salute while nodding as well.  
  
"Blake? What are you doing here? Today's not your shift." A woman with red hair and a puzzled expression, somewhere around Cam's age stopped in her tracks with a pile of clothing in her arms, as she turned to look at Blake, her presently off duty employee. Then noticing the smaller Asian girl somewhat behind him, gave her a warm smile of welcome. "Hi. I'm Kelly and guess you know Blake already?"  
  
Kelly wondered when she saw the girl blush slightly before looking down and noticed the two holding hands. With a knowing smile she winked and gave an obvious glance at the couple's hands at Blake who blushed as well.  
  
"Uh, yeah, umm. Kell' this is Clare, Clare this is Kelly, she owns Storm Chargers and this is where Dustin, Hunter and I work. Oh and Clare and her sister just moved here.  
  
Clare's cheeks were still slightly pink as she stepped forward, "H-hi. Nice to meet you."  
  
Maneuvering around the clothing, Kelly smiled again as she managed to stick a hand out and shake Clare's hand. "Nice to meet you too. Welcome to my store."  
  
"Here, I'll take them." Blake took a step forward to take the clothes, but Clare beat him to it.  
  
"I'll help."  
  
"No, it's alright." But by then, Clare already had the load in her arms, "Are you sure? They're kind of heavy." Kelly gave her a worried glance.  
  
Clare gave Kelly a small cocky smile, "Don't worry, I can handle it."  
  
Kelly exchanged her glance to Blake, who could only shrug, "What can I say? She can. They go on the racks with the other clothes."  
  
Clare smiled, with a nod she turned to the clothes racks and hung the sweaters up in color-coded order.  
  
Kelly turned back to Blake with a smile, "So, I see you got yourself a girlfriend, good for you." She lightly slapped him on the arm.  
  
Blake grinned as he glanced down at the floor. "Yeah, she's great."  
  
"I can tell, she's seems like a sweet girl." Turning back she waved at Clare who was almost finished and waved back.  
  
"She really is-umm, is there a 'but' I hear?"  
  
"Yes actually. Isn't she a little too young for you?"  
  
Blake opened his mouth to deny it when...  
  
"Hehe, I'm really seventeen. But don't worry, I get that a lot."  
  
Both Blake and Kelly jumped when they heard Clare's voice, spinning around they could see Clare standing behind them with a cheeky grin and her hands folded in the manner of the innocent.  
  
Taking advantage of his boss's surprise, Blake asked, "Hey, Kell'? Uh, we're planning on hitting the track but we need some gear for Clare. Could we sort of borrow a set? Just for today."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Cummon Kel', just for today. I promise to have it clean before we give it back, 'k?"  
  
Kelly consented, "Alright, alright. Just for today, and it had better be clean, I don't want even a speck of dust on it when I get it back!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Kel' and don't worry." Turning to Clare he gestured with his head towards the back with Motocross gear hanging on metal racks, "Cummon, we need to get you some padding."  
  
"Wait a sec, you two."  
  
Both teens jerked to a stop in their tracks and turned back to face Blake's boss who came over and put an arm around Clare's shoulders. "Sorry Blake, but when it comes to material to be worn, leave it to the pros. You're staying right there." Kelly winked at Blake again and the two walked off to get the gear and clothing, leaving Blake behind, scratching the back of his head, /Females, I'll never fully understand them./  
  
Kelly grabbed some gloves, boots, shirt, pants, the smallest chest guard in her store, and a helmet and goggles.  
  
Bringing them to the backroom, which was also used as her office, now presently used as a changing room she slipped them unto her desk for Clare to change into.  
  
"Here, try these on. If you need help just knock, I'll be right outside."  
  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it."  
  
"Not a prob." With a smile, Kelly pulled her head out of the doorway.  
  
Clare Ninja Stripped her civilian clothing, slipped on the pants and boots and pulled the shirt on over her head. They were just the right fit; now she picked up the light armor/padding and held it out in front of her, confused. She pulled it on and looked in the mirror, /What the heck? Which is the front and back? Guess I'll have to ask Kelly./  
  
Taking a few strides to the door, Clare tapped and opened to let Kelly in. "Um, which is the front? Does it matter?"  
  
Kelly stifled a laugh as she saw the teen wearing the chest guard backwards, "Com'ere. You have it on backwards."  
  
Clare reddened and quickly pulled it off, reversed it, and pulled it back on.  
  
"Ok, now it's time for the helmet. Tell me if it feels snug, if it's loose, I'll have to get you a smaller one."  
  
"No, it feels a'ight. Pass me the goggles please?"  
  
"Here you go." Kelly watched as Clare slipped the goggles over the helmet, "Feel's right?"  
  
"Yeah, it does." Or at least that Kelly thought she heard, seeing the slight puzzlement Clare pulled off the helmet. "Thanks, it feels pretty comfortable. I really appreciate your help."  
  
"You're very welcome, cummon, let's go show Blake how you look."  
  
"Hehe, can't wait to see the look on his face!" Clare and Kelly laughed as they exited.  
  
"Oh wait. One more thing."  
  
"Uh, yeah? I mean, yes?"  
  
"Don't worry about the cleaning thing."  
  
"Wha'd'you mean? I'll clean it, Blake doesn't have to."  
  
"No actually, I suggest that it should be cleaned...that is if you want it in good condition."  
  
"Huh? But it's yours. Wai' wha'?"  
  
Kelly laughed lightly, "It's yours. You keep it."  
  
It took a second for the message to sink in, but when it did, "Oh shoot! YOU MEAN IT'S MINE!?!? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! THIS IS SO COOL!!!" Clare was practically jumping up and down, a huge grin on her face.  
  
Kelly was cracking up at Clare's excitement, and led her out after Clare calmed down somewhat.  
  
Blake had already changed into his own Motocross clothing and had his padding and helmet hanging on his arm and looked up as Clare stepped out of the backroom with the Motocross clothing and bulky padding on. Stretching out her arms to her sides, Clare spun slowly as Kelly stood next to Blake, her hands in the back pockets of her jeans as she and Blake inspected her handiwork.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Clare asked, still smiling.  
  
Blake raised his eyebrows, furrowing his forehead, while his mouth was turned down in one of his characteristic frown-yet-not-a-frown things of his as he gestured with his hand. "You look great! You look like a factory pro...thanks Kel', I owe you one."  
  
"Not a problem. Anytime. Oh and ah, you can borrow one of the rental bikes, you know where they are right, Blake?"  
  
Blake nodded and clapped his hands, "Thanks again, Kel'. Ok, so let's hit the track! Now it's time t'see if you c'n ride like a pro. See ya." and walked out with a backwards wave, and his own Motocross gear hanging on his arm.  
  
Clare followed him out and waved as well, "Thanks again! Later!"  
  
Kelly waved back as she smiled and turned back to work, laughing again as she ran the scene of Clare's excitement again through her head and Blake's face when he saw his girlfriend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the track  
  
"Oh whoa! These bikes are so cool!" Clare exclaimed as she walked around the set of motorbikes lined up and ready for rent and tryouts. "Hey Blake, which one's yours?  
  
"This one," Blake proudly proclaimed as he sat astride it, its struts sinking in slightly from his weight.  
  
"Cool! Will you show me how to ride?"  
  
"'Course. Here's the throttle..." As Blake explained the parts of the bike, he was amazed at how quickly Clare picked up the works.  
  
"So, these are the struts that'll absorb the shock of when we land after the jumps, right?"  
  
"Yep, you got it." With his head cocked, he stared a little hard at Clare, "Are you sure this is the first time you've ever Motocrossed?"  
  
"Yeah, why? Hold up, I forgot to tell you, Aerie and I mountain bike so the I guess you can say the main difference between a manually-pedaled bike and BMX."  
  
"Ahh, cool. So, you feel you're ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"A'ight! Let's have some fun!"  
  
"See you at the finish line."  
  
"Don't be too sure about that, I just might make you eat my dust!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
Keeping up the friendly banter, the two wheeled their bikes to the starting/finishing line; ready they waited for the signal. Someone lifted the flag into the air, the sound of engines revving could be heard. The flag dropped and the race began.  
  
Blake and Clare were already the first riders in the front of the other riders. Blake turned his helmeted head to look at Clare who was right next to him. /Hmm. Not bad. Actually, she's pretty good if she can keep up with me at this point./ Turning back to the front he saw the first jump coming up, /alright, now we'll see if she'll keep up with me on the jumps. If she pulls up too early, she'll get too much air in the jump and slow herself down. Too late and she won't catch any air at all./  
  
Clare half-stood on her bike as they revved up the hill for the jump, while cracking the throttle a few more notches for more power.  
  
"WOOHOO!!!" Clare couldn't help but yell it. The rush of flying flooded through her body as she pulled up at the right moment and soar through the air while still matching Blake.  
  
Blake heard her yelling and grinned, /Apparently she's loving it./  
  
Now both concentrated on the landing, as the ground seemed to surge up towards them. The two hit the ground far from the rest as both wheels slammed into the dirt.  
  
Turn right-turn left-turn right-power slide, the last turn was very sharp, Blake and Clare were almost parallel to the ground with only their legs sticking out to prevent them from falling and their speed to get them through the turn. Dirt and dust flew from the backend of the bikes, almost blinding the rest of the riders behind the Rangers.  
  
/Alright! Another jump! Here's a surprise for you Blake!/ Clare thought to herself. Up in the air, she locked her feet against the handlebars and threw her head back, her body positioned in a 'bird's nest' and pulled out before landing the bike back on the track.  
  
Blake's eyes widened in shock, /NO WAY! HOW THE HECK DOES A NEWBIE KNOW HOW TO DO THAT?!?!?!?!/  
  
Both Rangers passed the last turn and crossed the finishing line together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was the COOLEST thing! No wonder you love it so much!" Clare couldn't stop gushing about how awesome Motocross had been. The rush of adrenaline and the speed! It was just awesome."  
  
Blake smiled and nodded, "Hehe, that's why I love it so much. When I'm riding, I forget about everything and it's just me, air and the track!"  
  
Clare laughed, "Yeah, it is definitely cool."  
  
The two of them were walking back from the track. Clare had forgotten about much of her earlier fight with her sister and was looking forward to seeing her. Regardless of how angry she had gotten, she couldn't stay mad at her sister for long. Plus, she knew that Aeri was just looking out for her. She also knew that Aeri would get a kick out of Motocross.  
  
"I can't wait to tell Aeri. She's gotta try it!"  
  
Blake laughed, "Yeah, we'll get my bro to take her. That is, if those two are still talking."  
  
Clare grinned, "Man, those two were so made for each other. Same temper, same sense of duty and all that older sibling thing, and both stubborn!"  
  
"Haha I agree. Those two seriously need to get going on their thing."  
  
Clare was about to reply when all of a sudden an all too familiar sight greeted the two Rangers.  
  
"Ahh Rangers! Say hello to your doom!" Choobo guffawed, while surrounded by 15 KelzaKs.  
  
Blake and Clare shifted into their fighting stance, standing back to back. Almost lazily Blake jeered, "Ahh put a sock in it." Clare added, "Can't you think of something more original than that?"  
  
Choobo merely snickered, "That's what you think. You have a surprise coming Rangers! KelzaKs! Attack!!!"  
  
Immediately Blake and Clare leapt into the air to meet the stupid KelzaKs, both shot a leg out in a flying sidekick on a KelzaK each before landing. Ducking under a jab from one KelzaK, Blake spun out of the way and lashed out his foot, catching another in the chest. He blocked two incoming attacks aimed at his head by throwing his arm up, and caught the two KelzaKs' arms before spinning; the action causing the two to slam into each other, sending both crashing to the ground. He followed up by back flipping to avoid another attack aimed at his stomach and upon landing on his feet, he spun his leg, catching the KelzaK in the knee, causing the KelzaK to buckle forward. As it fell, he jumped up and side kicked it as it went flying into the masses. Taking a breather, he nodded while surveying his handiwork, "Not bad."  
  
Meanwhile Clare was holding more than her own against the KelzaKs. She lashed her leg in a sidekick, sending it flying back into two others. As she finished, she saw another swiping at her head and threw her head back. The blade narrowly missed her throat, but instead caught the thong of the necklace slashing through it. Clare's hand flew to her neck, but another KelzaK had taken her by surprise and she fell, but even while on the ground, she fought back. She swung her legs in a windmill, which caught two KelzaKs and tripped both of them, sending them to the ground. Kipping up, she blocked a blow aimed at her midriff by putting her hands down, and simultaneously spun out of the way, slicing a knife hand chop to the neck of another KelzaK. Seeing two KelzaKs coming in a pincer movement, she ran to meet them. She kicked one KelzaK and immediately rebounded upon the other, using her momentum to catch both KelzaKs in the chest. Ducking under a roundhouse, she swept her leg in a moon kick, impacting with the KelzaK's head. As it fell, she helped it to the ground by ax kicking it.  
  
Blake who was still taking down the remaining KelzaKs, looked over to see how Clare was doing. He called, "These KelzaKs are slow learners, aren't they?"  
  
Clare laughed, "No kidding. You'd think they'd have figured out by now that they can't beat us!" She was laughing as she carelessly kicked another KelzaK, but didn't realize that another KelzaK was sneaking up on her.  
  
Blake started to laugh, but then shouted a warning, "Clare! Look out!"  
  
His warning came too late. The KelzaK elbowed Clare in the back. Stunned and out of breath, Clare went down hard, falling on her knees. She then realized that she was staring at the fountain. /Oh shit, no! /  
  
Blake hurled a KelzaK away from him and struggled to reach Clare. However, where there had only been 15 KelzaKs, all of a sudden the number grew. He felt himself being overwhelmed as two KelzaKs clung to his every limb, making it impossible for him to move.  
  
Clare felt herself being bodily lifted up and thrown into the fountain. The cold sting of the water shocked her, making her suck her breath in as she struggled to get away. No such luck. The KelzaKs firmly had her pinned; she felt her arms being restrained as she screamed for Blake.  
  
"Blake!!! Help!"  
  
Blake kicked, punched, whirled, anything to shake the KelzaKs who were clinging to his arms and legs, but to no avail. They were stuck to him harder and firmer than leeches. He was helpless to do anything!  
  
The two young Rangers felt themselves being pulled to their feet and dragged in front of Choobo who was cackling with glee. "Hehe! Told ya would be in for a surprise!"  
  
Blake and Clare looked up at Choobo from their kneeling positions. Derision and scorn shone in their eyes.  
  
Clare glared at Choobo, "You are the ugliest thing ever. God, how do you look at yourself everyday in the mirror!?"  
  
Blake spat out, "You scum! What do you want with us?!"  
  
Choobo jeered, "Who said it was you I wanted? You'll know soon enough! Goodbye Ranger!"  
  
With that parting comment, Choobo and the KelzaKs, who were still restraining Clare, vanished in a flash as the KelzaKs restraining Blake threw him bodily away from them. Instinctively tucking his body in, he rolled once and came to his feet. He screamed out, "NO!" He stumbled forward still disoriented from being thrown, just to see Choobo and the KelzaKs disappear.  
  
He ran to where Clare had been, and falling to his knees, pounded the ground, "Clare! No!!!"  
  
******** Awwww poor Blake. What's going to happen to Clare?  
  
Please review!!! 


	13. Chapter XII: Return to Prophecy

Copyright © 2003: Not appear in NS or PR.It's ours!  
  
Authors note: Sorry this took so long to put up. Life has been crazy. But hope two installations make up for it. Thanks to our faithful readers and reviewers! Enjoy!  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Beep," Hunter's communicator beeped. Hunter answered, "Yeah, Cam. What's up?"  
  
"You two better get in here. Now."  
  
Rika and Hunter glanced at each other, "Uh oh, what's up now?" They didn't even stop to think how Cam knew the two would be together.  
  
Sprinting into Ninja Ops, Hunter and Rika saw the others already gathered. Hunter was about to ask what was up when he saw Blake grimly staring down at the floor, his hands clenched so tightly, that his knuckles were white.  
  
"Blake! What's wrong?"  
  
Rika alarmed, "Where's Clare?"  
  
Rika felt her chest tighten as she listened to Blake grimly mutter out in a low voice, "She's been kidnapped. KelzaKs attacked us on our way home from the track. They got her wet and . . . -they took her. They surrounded me so that I couldn't do anything to help. I tried Rika, I did. I - I tried but I couldn't do anything."  
  
Hunter had never seen his brother look so distraught. It cut him to the heart to see his brother like this. Glancing at Rika, he saw that she was deathly silent and had gone pale.  
  
Tori reached over and put her hand on Rika's shoulder, "We'll get her back."  
  
Rika jumped at Tori's touch, "I yelled at her. That was the last thing. I'll never see her again." She seemed dazed.  
  
Hunter reached out to hug her, but Rika pushed him away. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were blazing. They were blazing with fear and anger; not at Lothor, but at herself. She whirled and ran out of the room.  
  
The other Rangers turned to follow, but Sensei stopped them, "She needs time alone."  
  
Shane asked, "What can we do? We have to save her."  
  
Sensei clasped his hands, "For now, we can hope that she is alive. Cam will try to pinpoint her location using her morpher. The rest of you get some rest for I fear that the worst is yet to come."  
  
The other Rangers turned to leave, but Hunter stayed behind. "Sensei, will Rika be alright? I know she feels like this is her fault. That she drove Clare away."  
  
"She will be fine. Rika is strong. She will overcome her feelings and she will come to her senses. You must be strong for her and your brother. Both are devastated by this."  
  
Hunter clenched his fists, "Lothor's gone too far this time. I promise if it's the last thing I do, I'll find Clare."  
  
Sensei nodded, but warned, "Be careful Hunter. I fear that Lothor will use your feelings against you and Blake."  
  
Hunter unclenched his fists and lowered his head, "I know Sensei."  
  
With that, he bowed and exited the room.  
  
Sensei watched Hunter leave the room and sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter found his brother staring at the wall of their room.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?"  
  
Blake didn't say anything, but simply turned and looked at Hunter. He saw that Blake was distraught.  
  
"I couldn't do anything but watch as they took her. She used her powers to try to escape, but then they pushed her in. They attacked us in front of the fountain. They planned it all."  
  
He looked at the floor.  
  
Hunter walked over to his brother and placed a hand on Blake's shoulder, "Hey, whatever happens, we'll find her. She'll be fine and we'll pay Lothor back for what he did to them . . . and to us. We'll make him sorry he ever messed with us."  
  
Blake looked up at Hunter who saw the same hardened determination and anger that he knew burned in his own eyes. Hunter was surprised at how much older his brother looked. No longer was there the immature kid who had run around without responsibility. He saw that losing Clare had turned Blake into a younger version of himself. Blake knew what it meant to be responsible for someone else's welfare.  
  
Tori knocked and poked her head into the room, "Hey guys, Cam's picked up something at the fountain. We're gonna go check it out."  
  
Hunter looked at Blake who nodded. Both brothers stood up and followed Tori out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Rangers and Hunter, Blake, and Cam flashed out to the fountain, and spread out, looking for anything that left a clue as to where the KelzaKs had taken her.  
  
Rika searched around the fountain, but finding nothing, stopped and sat down on the fountain in desperation. Hunter came and sat down next to her, "Find anything?"  
  
Rika gave Hunter a glance, "No. Nothing yet."  
  
Just then Dustin raised a shout, "Hey guys, I think I've found something!"  
  
Rika and Hunter bolted up from the fountain and ran to where Dustin was pointing to a glass pendant. The pendant was on a black leather thong. Dustin bent to pick up the pendant, when he abruptly pulled his hand back. "Ouch! That thing shocked me!"  
  
Blake picked up the orb, although it was shocking him, he resolutely held it and passed it on to Rika who studied the pendant.  
  
The piece of glass fell from Rika's nerveless hands, just as Hunter caught it by the leather thong before it could hit the ground. He looked puzzlingly at Rika. However, he saw that Rika's face had blanched and she was shaking.  
  
"Rika, what's wrong? Do you know what this is?"  
  
Without a word, she reached inside her uniform and pulled a glass orb- shaped pendant that seemed to be glowing with a light of its own. She cupped her hands over it, bowed her head over it and lifted it in one hand to reveal a glass orb pendant that had a dim light glowing from somewhere within.  
  
"This is the same necklace that Clare has. It contains a little bit of our powers."  
  
Blake looked stunned, as did the other Rangers. "Bu-but that means that Clare is . . ."  
  
Rika shot Blake a glare as she retorted, "Don't say it."  
  
"We'd better get back to Ninja Ops. I can examine this further there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cam was studying Clare's orb and comparing it to Rika's orb. He ran tests on it looking for a patterned energy signature.  
  
"Hey Rika, is this thing necessary for you two to maintain your powers?" Cam asked, holding up the orbs.  
  
"No, they were bestowed upon us by our late parents." Rika paused, realizing what she had just said. Late. Admittedly she had been holding back on that -because saying so would mean that she had conceded to the fact that her parents were truly gone.  
  
The other Rangers were gathered around the mainframe watching in silence. They wished that they could do something to assuage Rika's grief, but they couldn't think of anything to say. Finally Sensei broke the mounting silence.  
  
"Rangers, I have a feeling that this is not the end. Lothor is planning something and it behooves all of us to be prepared. Therefore, I want all of you to go home, rest, and come back to Ninja Ops for early morning training. Cam will notify you if anything shows up."  
  
Shane, Dustin, and Tori walked out of Ninja Ops, saying that they would see the guys tomorrow.  
  
Sensei turned to Rika,  
  
"Arika, we will continue to scan for Clare, but you should rest. We will let you know if Cam picks up anything."  
  
Rika was about to protest, that she would hang around until Cam found something, but she heard the steel in her uncle's voice. It was an order veiled in the form of familial concern, but an order no less. She sighed and bowed her head. Turning, she walked out of the debriefing room as Cam, Hunter, and Blake watched her departure.  
  
Blake looked at Hunter, but Hunter's attention was elsewhere. His eyes followed Rika as she left. Blake walked over to Cam who was peering intently into the mainframe.  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
"Nope, not yet. But I'll keep looking." Cam looked up at the younger Thunder Ranger, seeing the worry and pain in his eyes, added, "Don't worry Blake. She'll be fine."  
  
Blake nodded and turned to glance at his brother. He questioned Hunter with his eyes. Hunter answered back; he was going to stick around for a bit longer. Blake nodded slightly and saying goodbye to Hunter and Cam, walked out towards the entrance of Ninja Ops.  
  
Hunter watched as his brother left. Outside, there was no change to his stony, determined demeanor. However, Hunter knew better. He was furious at Lothor, for messing up things for his brother, just as he and Clare really started to grow closer. He already knew Blake loved Clare and suspected that it was tearing Blake up inside at not being able to do anything. Both brothers did not take well to sitting aside, not while there was something they could do. Only in this case, there was nothing they could do. Hunter clenched his fists and let out a deep breath.  
  
Cam noticing the silent communication between the brothers, waited until Blake had left before asking, "He really cares a lot for her, doesn't he?"  
  
Hunter replied without looking at Cam, "He loves her."  
  
Cam sighed, "I know."  
  
Hunter looked up in surprise, "Really, I didn't think you'd notice stuff like that."  
  
Cam switched off the mainframe and swiveled around in his chair, "Of course I do. They're like my sisters. I've known them since they were born."  
  
Hunter ran a hand through his hair and looked at Cam as Cam observed the older Thunder Ranger. He would never have thought that Hunter was capable of feeling anything for anyone besides Blake. Remembering when he had met the Thunder brothers, Cam could hardly believe that the man standing in front of him, with worry and anger mingled in his expression, was once the cold-hearted, furious, vengeful young man that had marched into Ninja Ops and kidnapped his father.  
  
"How are you doing?" Cam asked Hunter.  
  
Hunter looked up at Cam, puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
  
Cam shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "You're pissed at Lothor, aren't you? And worried about Rika too."  
  
Cam continued, "Rika. Clare's kidnapping is devastating her. She just lost her parents, she can't lose Clare."  
  
Hunter sat down on the low polished table and put his head in his hands. "I know, but there's nothing I can do. If I thought it would help, I would storm into Lothor's ship and bring her back, but that doesn't mean that she's -" he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.  
  
Cam walked over to Hunter and put his hand on his shoulder, "Just be there for her. You have to be strong for her. "  
  
Hunter took his head out of his hands and stared hard at Cam. /Did he just give me his approval?/ Cam knowing what the younger man was thinking smiled wryly.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what she sees in you; all I see is a brooding, dark, temperamental guy, but I trust her judgment."  
  
Despite the grimness of their situation, Hunter couldn't help smirking at Cam's characteristic sarcasm. "Maybe she likes that."  
  
Cam rolled his eyes at Hunter and then became serious, "If you hurt her though - you'll answer to me."  
  
Hunter stood up and approached Cam. He looked Cam in the eye crossing his arms. "Don't worry. I would never hurt Rika." He added, cocking an eyebrow, "But I don't think you'd get too far."  
  
Cam sighed and rolled his eyes at Hunter's typical cockiness. "Dude, is there ever a time you drop that attitude of yours?"  
  
Hunter gave Cam a smug smile, "Not really - well, maybe around Rika, but it doesn't really matter then, cuz she's as cocky as they come."  
  
Cam snorted, "Yeah, she can be as bad as you sometimes. Although, if it came to that, I believe that she'd win. I don't envy you that experience."  
  
Hunter grinned as he turned to leave, "It's what I love about her."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Cam watched as Hunter left to find Rika. Sighing, he crossed his arms. Although he had given Hunter his approval to be with Rika, in his heart, he would continue to be wary of him. He could never forget that Hunter and Blake had been instrumental in almost successfully wiping out whatever immediate family he had. He had forgiven them of course, because they were acting upon Lothor's deception, but Cam wondered-- the rage and lust for revenge behind their single-minded purpose, that had consumed the Thunder brothers' whole, was indicative of their capacity for destruction, death, and fear. He wasn't sure he wanted that for Rika and Clare.  
  
"Although you trust Hunter as a Ranger, you do not trust him as a person." Sensei flipped onto the desk of the Ninja Ops mainframe.  
  
Cam replied without looking at his father, "I don't know dad, he's just so different from Rika."  
  
Sensei inquired, "Is he really?"  
  
Cam did not respond and Sensei continued, "Both had to shoulder the burden of responsibility earlier than most, both have lost their parents, and now they are slowly finding their peace in the other. Would you begrudge them that redemption?"  
  
Cam turned to face his father, "Yeah, but its just, I mean --," Cam took a deep breath struggling to maintain his cool composure, but utterly failing to do so. He finally blurted out,  
  
"How can you forgive them so easily? I mean, they wanted to kill you and they almost did! Would you trust them to be with Rika and Clare?"  
  
Sensei bowed his head, "And now, the truth comes out. This is what has been bothering you the whole time, is it not?"  
  
Cam sighed, but then retorted, "How are you so sure that they are right for them?"  
  
Sensei motioned for Cam to follow him to Sensei's former quarters, before he had become "stuck." Intrigued, Cam held out his hand, allowing his dad to flip onto it and walked out of the debriefing room.  
  
"Why are we going back there?" Cam asked. He had avoided that room, because it was a reminder of how things were before the attack-before his world had flipped upside down-before Lothor.  
  
"You will see." Sensei replied calmly.  
  
Cam walked to an older part of Ninja Ops, near the back of the underground headquarters. He slid the paper-covered walled doors apart and stepped into a darkened, musty room. Everything was covered with dust-as no one had inhabited this place in a long time.  
  
Sensei motioned for Cam to open one of the drawers of the cabinet that stood next to the bed. Cam walked over and tried to open the drawer, but it was stuck. Cam jiggled the handle, but it was firmly caught and did not budge. Cam looked questioningly at his father and he nodded. Cam slammed his elbow into the drawer. He slid open the drawer and promptly sneezed as dust flew up from the opened drawer.  
  
Inside he found a scroll. He could tell that it was very ancient, as the writing was in archaic runes similar to the writing on the Scroll of Time.  
  
Cam brought the torn scroll to Sensei who stood on one end of the scroll and unrolled it. Cam bent over his father to read what was written. To his surprise, he read the following words:  
  
Born of thunder, born of rain  
  
What was separate joined by Fate.  
  
When the two Forces meet,  
  
Thunder will roar and Lightning will flash,  
  
And the Four shall be complete.  
  
Cam looked incredulously at his father, "Do-does this mean what I think it means?"  
  
Sensei nodded, "Yes Cameron, Thunder and Lightning were joined by Fate before their own time."  
  
Cam still attempting to digest this new bit of information stuttered, "But dad, you've always told me that Destiny has little to do with life. It's the choices we make in life that determines our Fate."  
  
Sensei nodded in agreement, "This is true, but Hunter has made his choice. When he risked his life to bring Rika back, he went fully and well aware of the consequences and implications of his choice."  
  
Cam slowly nodded, "Does Hunter and Blake know of the prophecy?"  
  
"Hunter is the only one who knows of the prophecy. The others: Rika, Clare, and Blake do not, but they will shortly."  
  
Cam looked at his father, as Sensei went on,  
  
"I understand son, your concern for your cousins and for me. And I understand your anger as well. You once did not accept Shane and the others, thinking that they were mediocre ninja students. But they have grown and your friendships have blossomed. Hunter and Blake have found the truth and now they are doing their utmost to do what is right. Do they also not deserve a chance to redeem themselves?"  
  
Cam sighed and looked down at the floor, "I know dad. You're right. They do deserve a chance, especially them. I don't promise anything immediate, but I will keep it in mind."  
  
Sensei nodded, "That is all I ask. You my son have grown to be the strong, mature, honorable warrior that your mother had hoped you would be. And I am proud of you."  
  
Cam sadly smiled, "Thanks dad." He added, "And one day, I promise you, I will find a way to get you 'unstuck.'"  
  
Sensei smiled, "I have no doubts."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Clare woke up in a strange and unfamiliar place. /Where am I? And ugh, I have a huge headache./  
  
Clare woke up freezing, wet, and seriously pissed. Groggily she focused bleary eyes and surveyed her surroundings.  
  
/Well at least I know why I'm freezing and wet./ Looking down she realized that she was sitting somewhat upright, slumped over slightly as she was leaning against the dank wall. Through the cold, murky water she could barely make out something around both her ankles.  
  
/WHAT THE FU-?!?!/ Springing up to her feet and away from the wall, she was immediately pulled back down and landed hard with a splash.  
  
Cursing bluestreaks, she jerked and wrenched at the chains that were encircling her ankles, wrists, and waist, even around her neck. Choking and gasping for air she stopped and cleared her mind of her rage.  
  
"Ok, obviously I'm in some deep shit here and I can't use my powers." Lifting her left wrist until it was a foot away from her face she could barely make out in the almost non-existent light that she fortunately still had her morpher.  
  
/Great. Even though I have it I doubt it'll work in this shithole. Still I have'ta try./  
  
"Aeri? Cam? Blake? Yo! Can anybody hear me? Help!" Keying the comm. in her morpher, there was no response, not even any static.  
  
Sighing she dropped her hand back to her side and into the water. /I knew it./  
  
She did not know how long she had been in the cell; unlike her morpher her wristwatch was not waterproof.  
  
Half asleep and brooding, Clare jerked her head up at the sound of a door creaking open. Light flooded the cell from a large opening a few feet above the shallow water, partially blinded; Clare raised her arm to shield her eyes as she squinted. The light was somewhat blocked by a large figure, the broad shoulders and height gave away that it was some male.  
  
"Hey it's badass! Waddup, homie?" Whether it was because she was delirious or just seriously pissed, Clare's usually hidden sarcastic side was now out in full steam.  
  
The figure stepped in onto a platform that slid out a bit so that he was suspended a few inches above the surface of the water. Lothor gave a mocking bow before waggling a finger in a parental fashion as he tsk-tsked.  
  
"Naughty naught little girl, such profane language. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to swear? Oh wait, they didn't live long enough now did they?"  
  
Clare's voice dropped to a deadly tone, "You fucking piece of shit. You have no right to mention them."  
  
Lothor growled as he raised his arm across his chest and extended it towards the trapped teen.  
  
Instinctively she threw herself to the side as far as her chains would allowed as the laser beam sparked against the wall where she had been the moment before, the beam ricocheted around until it fizzled out, dying as it struck the water.  
  
Clare whipped herself upright and shot her own arm out at her uncle, shooting an erratic current that would shock Lothor with enough force to knock him out.  
  
Or tried to, forgetting that she was in water the electric current backfired onto the owner, as Clare screamed in pain before cutting off the channel to her powers. She glared at Lothor as his shoulders shook, his low chuckling grew louder to the point that he was roaring, the infernal noise echoed around the dim cell, until abruptly he cut it off and stared at his prisoner.  
  
"So little niece. Clare is it? We finally meet. Are you well?"  
  
Clare knew he was baiting her but she did it anyway, "Do I look it?"  
  
Lothor only smirked as he watched his captured Ranger.  
  
Clare glared back. One of them was going to have to look away and it wasn't going to be her.  
  
"A stubborn one, aren't you?"  
  
"Runs in the family.asshole."  
  
"Funny. It seems that I have already heard that line before."  
  
"Does it look like I care?"  
  
Lothor smirked before answering, "Well, if you don't care about that, I'm sure that you care about your friends and family. Especially-"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR THEM, YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
She relentlessly threw herself against the chains, ignoring the pain as they cut into her. Just before she recoiled into herself as she screamed in pain. She had lost the weakened grasp of control over her power, the waves of pain was excruciating as she shocked herself.  
  
Lothor watched impassively as the girl continued to scream until she ran out of breath, silently screaming as currents of electricity traveled up and down her body while crouching on her knees, her arms crossed and clutched to her chest as she desperately tried to regain control.  
  
The currents gradually receded, leaving behind a half-conscious girl kneeling in the water, to weak to raise her head.  
  
"Good, good. You have the power of electricity. So tell me, how did you and your pathetic "big" sister acquire those powers of yours?"  
  
"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you now lies..." Clare shrugged, "well at least not much."  
  
"Hmph. It's too bad I only managed to capture the weaker of you two, after all you are only electricity, thus affected by water rather than the lightning of your sister. But soon the end of my miserable brother, that brat of a nephew, and those wretched Wind Rangers will come. As for your sister and those Thunder Rangers," his gloved hands curled into tight fists, "I have something special planned for you four! HAHAHA!!!" With that he turned and the door to the cell slid shut with a whisper of air, leaving the injured girl to slump in the darkness, staring at her reflection in the water through half-opened eyes.  
  
A single tear slid down her face until it dropped into the water with a small splash that echoed throughout the watery tomb. She called for her sister by her childhood name, title, and native language,  
  
"Unni? (older sister) Help...me."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Will Clare be rescued? Or does Lothor have something more diabolical planned for her? Muahaha.  
  
Reeeeview!!! --Jade and Senga 


	14. Chapter XIII: Crimson Romance

Copyright © 2003 If it's not seen in PR or NS, it's ours!  
  
Authoress Note: Here's the next chappie. Sorry it took so long to get up. This one is a bit shorter, but they'll be coming faster now.  
  
Enjoy and REEEVIEW!  
  
~~**~~  
  
With Cam's talk fresh in Hunter's mind, he went off to find Rika. He poked his head into her room, but she wasn't there. He didn't really expect her to be. Hunter had a hunch as to where Rika had gone. Rika had told Hunter that she loved to go sit on top of a cliff that overlooked the ocean sometimes to just think or get away from everything. Hunter walked along the trail that led up the mountain. As he approached the top, he saw Rika's stiff form standing at the edge, staring hard at the ocean.  
  
"Rika?" Hunter asked stopping several steps behind her.  
  
Rika didn't answer, but continued to look at the ocean. Even if she didn't say anything, Hunter could almost sense her thoughts. Rika was steaming angry with Lothor and herself. She also blamed herself for Clare's capture. Hunter knew the feeling; the feeling of individual responsibility, and the gut-twisting sense of guilt when you fail to protect those whom you've sworn to do so. But he also knew that it wasn't Rika's fault.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. There was no way you could've known."  
  
Rika whirled, glaring at Hunter, "You should talk! What if it was Blake?" She glared furiously at Hunter, outraged at his blatant overlooking. She knew how loyal and fiercely protective Hunter was of Blake; she knew that she had failed to protect Clare.  
  
Hunter stopped, surprised at the amount of self-loathing and anger he saw in Rika's eyes. The older brother in him understood what Rika was feeling, but his better commonsense knew that it would do neither of them any good to beat themselves up for it. He also saw fear in Rika's eyes. Rika was scared to death for Clare.  
  
Hunter sighed, "Rika! You have to stop this! Stop beating yourself up for this! It wasn't your fault!"  
  
Rika continued to glower at Hunter. "I drove her away! If I hadn't yelled at her, she wouldn't have left and then . . . " Hunter started to walk forward. He reached out to hug her. Rika stiffened and pushed him slightly away, but Hunter refused to let go. He held on to her, shaking her, "Common Rika! Pull yourself together! It wasn't your fault! You're not helping Clare or anyone if you act like this!"  
  
Hunter forced Rika to look at him. Rika's eyes caught Hunter's and she glared at him for a bit before giving in. Her shoulders slumped, her former stiff posture broken as she released her tensed up emotions. "I can't lose Clare. She's all I've got." She cried softly as Hunter simply held her. He wasn't going to let her go through this alone.  
  
"You've got me. Shh. We'll get her back. I promise."  
  
Rika continued to cry softly into Hunter's chest. The two of them stood there. As Rika broke down, Hunter felt his stomach twist in anger. He was furious. What had Rika and Clare done to deserve this? They've already lost their parents! They only had each other! Hunter's body tensed as he thought about his own parents whom Lothor had killed.  
  
Rika felt Hunter's body tense as she stopped crying. Looking up, she saw Hunter's gaze staring out at the ocean. Hunter looked down at Rika's tear- stained face feeling the anger tighten and harden.  
  
"I swear we'll make Lothor pay for all the pain he's caused us."  
  
Rika nodded, leaning into Hunter's protective embrace.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
That night, both Hunter and Blake tried to sleep, but with little success. Each tossed and turned with worry for their friends. Blake had nightmares about Clare and never finding her, or worse. Finding her . . . /No, he couldn't think about that now./ He shoved the thought out of his head even before it had time to fully form. Throwing his covers off, he looked around for his clothes, which he had strewn everywhere when he came in last night, too tired and upset to care. There. His pants were on the floor, half hidden under the bed. Blake reached down and pulled them on, glancing towards Hunter's side of the room. Only then, did he realize that Hunter's bed was empty. He sighed, /Probably went out to blow off some more steam./ Not watching where he was going, Blake tripped over his shirt thrown carelessly on the floor and cursed. Rubbing his knee, he sighed, /its going to be a long day./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cool crisp air of the morning refreshed Hunter as he trekked through the forest, just trying to clear his buzzing mind. He hadn't slept well last night. Admittedly, he didn't think Blake had either for that matter. He felt the prick of anger as it started to rise. He hated being helpless. Muttering threats of what he would do when he got his hands on Lothor, he hiked down the last bit to the beach. He hadn't even realized where he was going. His steps just took him there. Reaching the beach, he heard grunts and kiyaa from somebody. Hunter wasn't surprised to see the older Lightning Ranger there. The roar of the ocean waves resounded with the barely suppressed anger that surged through him as he watched Rika train. No, it wasn't training. She was beating herself up. Throwing herself into a training routine that would rival his own. Hunter stood quietly and watched for a couple minutes before interrupting. He finally made his presence known, unable to bear further watching Rika take out her anger on air.  
  
"Hey. Mind if I join you?" Hunter asked, walking forward.  
  
Rika stopped, looking up at Hunter. He saw that her face was flushed and shiny with sweat. /How long had she been out here?/ Gesturing with a shrug, she nodded, "If you want."  
  
Awkward silence hung in the air. Rika avoided looking directly at Hunter although he was trying to get her to look at him. He sighed inwardly, but asked, "Wanna spar?" He knew that Rika had some major frustrations to get out, as did he.  
  
That made Rika look up. She studied Hunter carefully before replying, "You sure? We both have a lot to release here."  
  
Hunter nodded, grinning slightly, "I know, but we're both good enough to watch ourselves."  
  
Rika didn't respond but simply assumed a guarded fighting stance, as did Hunter. Both Rangers circled each other, looking for an opening. It would have been exciting for anyone to watch, as both Rangers were quite adept at their art and their skill and power nearly equal. Hunter had more power than Rika, but she had the speed. She was one of the fastest people Hunter had ever sparred with, and he, had a lot of power, Rika reflected. At an unseen signal, both ninjas charged, meeting each other in a flurry of arms, legs, and fists.  
  
For a long time, Hunter blocked all of Rika's punches and kicks, as did she. Rika spun aiming a 360 Roundhouse kick at Hunter's side, which he promptly batted away while spinning, going into his own retaliatory tornado kick. Rika ducked under this one and swept her foot forward in an attempt to trip Hunter, but he saw this and swiftly jumped, Rika's foot sweeping harmlessly under him.  
  
Hunter back flipped away from Rika as Rika watched him dispassionately. So far, this sparring match had been in the preliminaries. Neither had broken so much as a sweat, and both knew that they would need more intensity if they were to release their stress.  
  
Rika commented, "Not bad, but I thought you had more than this."  
  
Hunter smirked, "Oh, I've got plenty. Come and get it."  
  
Rika cocked her eyebrow, smirking back, "It would be my pleasure."  
  
Once again, the two clashed in a furious whirl as each blocked, attacked, simultaneously. It was quite even, but Hunter could see that Rika was getting increasingly frustrated. He decided to up the ante. Throwing in a quick fake, he faded to the left and when Rika had fallen for it, quickly snapped a roundhouse to her side, throwing her off balance. Rika feeling Hunter's foot hit her, doubled over as if in pain but didn't release his leg. She rolled in a somersault and still holding Hunter's leg, flipped him neatly to the ground. Hunter had no time to see, Nevermind parry Rika's move. He crashed to the ground on his back.  
  
He heard laughter. He kipped up to see that Rika was laughing at Hunter. He rubbed his back. "That was good. Never saw it coming."  
  
Rika smiled prettily, "Oh, there's plenty more, if you think you can take it." Her expression was sweet and innocent, but her voice held a challenge- a challenge, which Hunter was more than glad to oblige.  
  
Hunter readied to charge again, but was stopped when the ground exploded in a shower of sand and sparks around the two rangers. Hunter ducked, shielding his eyes as he saw Rika do the same. Coming to their feet, both Rangers stumbled toward one another, each quickly sweeping their eyes up and down the other's form, checking to see if they were all right.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Rika yelled.  
  
"I don't know, but it can't be good." Hunter responded, his senses alert, listening for anything unusual.  
  
"There!" Rika's shout made Hunter jerk his head towards the top of the bluff as they saw Choobo standing there, laughing and pointing. He glared at Choobo as he and Rika stood looking at him.  
  
"What the hell do you want Choobo?" Rika asked glaring daggers. She was not in the mood for this. So not in the mood.  
  
Choobo looked unfazed by the two Rangers glaring at him. "I want you!" Cackling, he called, "KelzaKs!"  
  
A dozen of KelzaKs appeared around the two Rangers as they stood back to back as the black and red striped pinheads swarmed them. Rika glanced at Hunter, both thinking the same thing.  
  
"You want me? Fine then. I've got a lot of steam to blow off." Rika taunted Choobo as she sprang into action. Hunter whirled to dodge a kick and smiled grimly at Rika. /Steam? He had plenty of that. They both did and they were more than willing to release all of it on the stupid KelzaKs./  
  
Rika and Hunter worked seamlessly together; their fighting complementing the other. It was a stark difference from the last time they had fought the KelzaKs. Rika indulged herself in a moment remembering that particular fight. Both of them had been more preoccupied with the other, rather than the KelzaKs. She spun to slam a spinning tornado kick into two more KelzaKs, while ducking under another jab. She saw Hunter hurl another KelzaK straight over his head even as he blocked another's kick to his stomach. Her eyes met Hunters and she was sure the excitement and flush from the adrenaline on his face was mirrored on hers. She grinned and Hunter responded likewise.  
  
"These KelzaKs for once had perfect timing. I was worried about having to hold back on you."  
  
Rika snorted while neatly flipping another KelzaK to the ground and retorted, "Holding back? You couldn't afford to. You're just lucky these KelzaKs showed up instead."  
  
Hunter rolled his eyes at Rika's cockiness, but smiled. The two Rangers were having the time of their lives. Meting out harsh punishment and releasing stress on the hapless KelzaKs left and right. Soon, it was all over. The KelzaKs lay defeated and Rika and Hunter had barely worked up an appetite. With a flash, the KelzaKs disappeared and the two Rangers stood crossing their arms as Choobo descended from his perch to the beach.  
  
Casually Rika asked, "Is that it? I'm still here." To the untrained eye, Rika looked quite calm and relaxed, but Hunter knew better. He knew that it was only a testament to how well Rika was trained. She was poised and calm, but all her reflexes and instincts were on edge, ready for anything Choobo had up his sleeve.  
  
Rika glanced sidelong at Hunter who was merely crossing his arms and dispassionately observing Choobo, but she knew. Hunter was just as the alert as she was, if not more. The only hint of his tension was in the occasional eye muscle that twitched that showed his concentration.  
  
Choobo laughed at the two Rangers. He wagged his finger at Hunter and Rika. "Uh uh uh.Not this time. You won't get away so easy!"  
  
Hunter tensed as he felt, rather than saw a blur land beside him. He whirled in time to see a blast of energy coming directly at him and Rika. /Shit./ Even as he moved to push Rika out of the way, he felt something push him aside as the blast threw both Rangers high into the air. Hunter landed on the sand with a thud; he was thankful for the sand, but it didn't do much to lessen the impact. Groggily, he looked around for Rika and found her, struggling to her feet some 15 feet away from him. Their eyes met and he nodded.  
  
Standing, both simultaneously morphed,  
  
"Thunder Storm, Lightning Storm, Ranger Form!"  
  
The beach lit up temporarily in a bright flare of crimson as the two older teens morphed into their Ranger forms. Hunter and Rika stood side-by-side facing Choobo and another contingent of KelzaKs, fully morphed as the Crimson Thunder and Lightning Rangers, respectively.  
  
Both Rangers stood coldly appraising Choobo, waiting for his next move when without warning, the air shimmered around the two Rangers, and each felt a cold blast move through between them. Rika shuddered as she felt the cold air grip her and looked over to see Hunter struggling the same. She looked down at her legs and was horrified to see ice slowly and steadily trickling up her legs. She was firmly stuck and now the ice had reach to her chest. It was getting harder to breathe because the ice was constricting her as it formed. Slowly she felt her body numb as she fought the blackness that threatened to overcome her-a result of her air slowly being restricted. Hunter was in no better shape. The ice had reached to about his waist, as he was taller than Rika, and he raised his arms to keep them above the ice that was slowly creeping towards his chest.  
  
"Rika! Hang on! Don't fall asleep!"  
  
"I'm s-so cold. I can't breathe!" Rika gasped out.  
  
Hunter thought desperately, trying to force his brain, now sluggish with the numbing cold and restriction of his breath. /If he could just get the morpher to his mouth, he could alert the others./ The ice was now slowly licking up his chest, towards his neck. Hunter knew that if he couldn't get in touch with someone before the ice had reached his mouth, he and Rika were finished. No one would miss the two frozen Rangers. Shivering from the cold, he gathered his strength to try to force his arm upward. If Rika could try warming the ice, they might have a chance. He looked over to Rika and what he saw nearly made him panic. The ice had reached up to her mouth now and her head was drooping. /No! Rika stay awake! Fight it!/  
  
"Rika! Wake up!!! Fight it! If you can try calling on a little of your powers.I might be able to reach my morpher!"  
  
Rika lifted her head weakly, as much as the ice would allow and nodded. Hunter gritted his teeth and started to lift his arm as a small crimson light streaked out of the ice surrounding Rika and started to burn into Hunter. It hurt, it felt like a laser beam, but he blotted out the pain and continued to raise his arm. /Just a little more./ There!  
  
"Cam! Blake! Hurry!" That was it. Hunter couldn't lift his arm anymore and Rika wasn't conscious enough to continue the beam. Now Hunter just closed his eyes and he waited.  
  
"Whiirr! Whiizz.Boom!"  
  
Bright light filled Hunter's vision as he saw the other Rangers ninja streak to the beach. Shane had blasted Choobo with his Hawk Blaster and the others had set to trying to free Rika. Cam turned his Samurai saber to Fire Mode and blasted it at Rika. It thawed the ice around her and Rika flopped to the ground, unconscious and as limp as a ragged doll. Cam turned to Hunter and did the same. He fell to his knees, panting as Blake kneeled and helped him up.  
  
"Bro! Are you ok?" Blake asked worriedly, helping up Hunter.  
  
Hunter staggered to his feet, "Yeah, I'm ok. Check Rika though."  
  
Shane and Dustin mopped up the KelzaKs while Hunter stumbled over to Rika's side. He opened her visor, checking to see if she was still breathing. Her breath was shallow but there. He turned to Cam, about to tell him to take Rika back to Ninja Ops, when he was caught by surprise. A blast of lightning threw him several feet from Rika's side. Jerking his head up, he caught sight of a frosty white being, leering at him. Snarling in fury, Hunter charged the being, but found himself badly outmatched.  
  
SLAM!  
  
Hunter felt himself flying through the air, having caught the backend of a vicious whirlwind kick. He slammed into the sand several yards away. Raising his head groggily, he saw the being walking steadily towards Rika's prone form.  
  
"No! Stay away from her!"  
  
Hunter tried to struggle to his feet, but he was still weak and tired from lack of breath. He stumbled a few steps, but saw that he wouldn't make it in time. Blake was furiously slicing into the KelzaKs when he heard his brother call out. Whirling away from the KelzaK, Blake looked around to see Hunter take a vicious slash across the chest. At the same time, a bright light filled Blake's peripheral vision and he saw Rika disappear.  
  
Hunter recovered and ran half stumbling and staggering to where Rika had been. Falling to his knees, he pounded the ground, screaming his defiance and anger, in one long heartfelt cry, "RIKA!!!" 


	15. Chapter XIV: Family Reunion

Copyright © 2003 Don't see it in PR or NS, it's ours!  
  
Notes and Shoutouts: This chappie is a bit shorter. Would have been longer, but Senga has yet to write that part. So, if not updated, blame Her! Hehe jk.=) We'll try to get it up ASAP.  
  
Shoutouts to our readers: MysterioJaq: Yup, we are back. Glad that you are enjoying it. It is slowly winding to a close. There's only about 4 or so more chapters left. And the ending, at least of this Installation, will be iiinteresting. There will be more romance!  
  
And without further ado . . . the next chapter! Enjjoy!!!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Clare was gone and now so was Rika. Hunter sat silent, still on the ground, trying to comprehend what had just happened. The pain and rage surging within his heart seemed to resonate with the pounding surf of the waves.  
  
Blake ran to his brother, knowing what it was that made him sit there, silently and dumbly staring at the sand. He knew that Hunter had felt just as helpless as Blake had, and that he wasn't handling it well. /Who could blame him? All of Blake's life, Hunter had never failed to protect the ones he loved, to protect Blake. When Hunter met Rika, Blake knew that Hunter's duty and compulsion to protect his friends and loved ones would extend to Rika as well. Sighing, Blake put a hand on Hunter's shoulder.  
  
"Bro?"  
  
Hunter jerked as if shocked. Looking up into his brother's eyes, Blake saw rage, pain, and worry all swirling together in Hunter's blue eyes. Shane and the others watched this tender, but bittersweet moment shared between the brothers. Shane's hand began to fist as some of the adrenaline started to bleed off. Tori noticing Shane's tension put a soothing hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, we'll get them back."  
  
Shane didn't answer because Hunter was walking towards them now, all hint of the fleeting moment of vulnerability gone. Shane winced involuntarily taking in the grim and determined demeanor of both Thunder brothers. Now they had two very angry and upset Rangers. He remembered the last time those two were angry and it had meant nearly the end for the Winds.  
  
He quietly nodded as Hunter walked up.  
  
"We'll get them back. I promise."  
  
Hunter stopped and nodded back, the gaze of determination and fury not lessening one bit. Cam avoided making eye contact with Hunter and Blake as they walked past him. Cam was not yet ready to confront the two. He was still nursing his own pain and rage at Lothor and did not want to do anything to further strain the already tenuous relationship.  
  
"We'd better get back to Ops. I can scan for their signatures there."  
  
Shane nodded, glancing at Cam. Without another word, the Rangers ninja streaked back to headquarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
In the meantime, Rika woke up and groggily thought, /Where am I? What is this place?/  
  
If only her head would stop pounding, she struggled to remember how she had gotten there. She recalled sparring on the beach with Hunter and then a monster appearing. During the subsequent fight, the monster had trapped her in ice; she had blacked out, but faintly remembered hearing Hunter's frantic and distressed call. Then she found herself here.  
  
Question was, where's here? She struggled to get up and was surprised to find that she couldn't move. Her hands and feet were shackled to a chair. She turned her head to observe her surroundings. She was in some kind of room. In the corner she could see a big dais and a little farther off, a chair that resembled a throne.  
  
Just then, something caught her attention. Next to her was another chair, identical to hers and strapped to it was Clare.  
  
Rika called out, "Clare! You ok?!?"  
  
Clare jerked her head up, looking around she answered, "Aeri!"  
  
Rika answered, "I think we're on Lothor's ship. From the looks of it, I think it's his throne room." She said the last part of this sentence vehemently, disdain dripping from her voice.  
  
Clare was about to retort, when they heard noises. Lothor strolled into the room, trailed by his entourage of Zurgane, Choobo, and his nieces.  
  
"Well, well, I see you two are awake. Comfortable?" He laughed.  
  
Rika glared at Lothor. "What do you want with us?"  
  
Lothor sneered, "Who said it was you I wanted? Although, eventually you will both serve me. Hahahahah!"  
  
Rika spat at Lothor. "You'll have to kill us first. You piece of shit!"  
  
Lothor's grin faded and he slapped Rika. Rika's head snapped back and hit the back of the chair, making her head ache, which had been fading return with a vengeance. She saw Lothor's face looming close to hers. "Mark my words. By the time I'm through with you, you'll respect me."  
  
Turning away from Rika, Lothor screamed, "Zurgane! Is that connection up yet? Hurry up!"  
  
Zurgane snapped a hasty salute, "Err ah yes sir! It is up. We are waiting for them to respond."  
  
Lothor rubbed his hands together in glee, "Excellent! Now we wait."  
  
While Lothor was laughing, Clare leaned over and whispered, "What's he talking about? Waiting for who?"  
  
Rika shook her head, "I have no idea, but it can't be good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tori, Dustin, and Shane had been sitting around the low polished table in the debriefing room discussing which of their extreme sports was the most extreme, when a beeping of the Ninja Ops mainframe curbed their discussion.  
  
"Hello nephew." The mainframe showed Lothor leering at the Rangers.  
  
Cam jumped back, "What do you want Lothor!?"  
  
Shane and the others sprang up, "Lothor!!?! How'd he get in here?"  
  
Cam keyed the communicator to call the Thunder brothers.  
  
"Guys, you better get back here, ASAP!"  
  
Hunter replied, "On our way."  
  
Blake and Hunter ninja Streaked into the debriefing room. Blake started to greet the others, "He - ey wassup guys?" but saw their attention was fixated on the mainframe screen, which showed Lothor.  
  
Hunter growled, "Lothor!"  
  
Blake startled, "What the-!?!?" Turning Blake saw Lothor's appearance looming on the mainframe and just behind him, he could make out two familiar figures-Clare and Rika.  
  
"Bro! He's got Clare and Rika!"  
  
Shane demanded, "What do you want Lothor?"  
  
Lothor sneered, "Ahh, finally. Hello, Rangers. I think I have something you want. And if you want them back, have the Thunder Rangers give themselves up."  
  
Hunter and Blake glared at the screen, "No way, scumbag! You're going down!"  
  
Lothor snickered, "So be it! Zurgane! Turn on the power switch!"  
  
"Observe! I think you'll change your mind after this! HAHAHAHAH!"  
  
Rika and Clare catching on to what Lothor had in mind, yelled out,  
  
"NO! HUNTER!!! BLAKE!!! DON'T DO IT!!!"  
  
On the screen, the Wind and Thunder Rangers saw Rika and Clare restrained to a funny-looking chair. There were wires running from the helmet on their head. Then to the Rangers' absolute shock and horror, both Clare and Rika started screaming as currents of electricity surged through their bodies.  
  
Rika and Clare were screaming, their bodies convulsing from the shocks, their faces contorted from the pain. Hunter and Blake leapt at the mainframe, enraged at the sight of Rika and Clare's torture. The two sisters continued to scream for a bit longer before they abruptly stopped as Zurgane temporarily shut off the power switch. Rika and Clare's bodies slumped wearily in the seat; the current having ceased for now.  
  
The other Rangers stood, looking horrified. Soon their shock gave way to fury. It was all Hunter could do to restrain himself from streaking to Lothor's ship. He restrained Blake who was fighting tooth and nail to get at the image of Lothor on the mainframe.  
  
Hunter gritted out, "LOTHOR! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!! I SWEAR IT!"  
  
Lothor laughed wickedly, "HAHAHAA! That got your attention! Now, if you don't want to see your friends suffer anymore, give yourself up, Thunder Ranger!"  
  
Blake spat out, stuttering over his words in his fury, "You bastard! I'll kill you!!!"  
  
Lothor laughed, "The more you resist, the more they suffer!" With that, he motioned to Zurgane who flipped the switch again.  
  
Rika and Clare arched their backs, screaming as the furious volts coursed through their bodies. However, after a short bit, the Rangers heard only one voice screaming in agony. Clare had succumbed to the pain, falling unconscious and Rika was on the verge of following.  
  
Tori looked away, unable to bear the image of Rika and Clare's torment. She buried her head into Shane's chest as he held her tight.  
  
Zurgane shut the power off and Rika let her head fall, her body relaxing. Blackness hovered on the edge of her consciousness. She wanted to give into that blissful, painless welcome, but she resisted. Wearily lifting her head, she looked up and saw out of watery eyes, Hunter's image.  
  
Breathing heavily, she gasped out, "Don't!" With that, she slumped forward, her body went limp, and she gave into the blackness.  
  
Hunter saw Rika fall unconscious and something snapped within him. He glared malevolently at Lothor's image and in a low, dangerous voice, said, "Alright. You win. We'll give ourselves up."  
  
Blake jerked his head, looking at his brother.  
  
Lothor cackled, "Well, that was too easy. Come to the following coordinates: (make something up). You have one day! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
His image disappeared from the mainframe as he broke the connection. The other Rangers stared incredulously at Blake and Hunter who were both deathly silent.  
  
Shane walked over to them, "Guys, we'll get them back."  
  
Hunter nodded silently, and walked out of the debriefing room. Blake was still staring at the screen, seemingly rooted to the spot, trying to process his shock and rage, when all of a sudden they heard a rage and pain- filled cry echo throughout Ninja Ops.  
  
"ARRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! CRASH!!!  
  
The other Rangers whirled at the sound and turned to rush out of the room when Blake stopped them.  
  
"Stop! You can't help now. It's best to just leave him alone when he's like this. Let me handle him." With that, Blake turned and left to look for his brother.  
  
The other Rangers watched Blake leave.  
  
Sensei added nodding, "Blake is right. Hunter is much too enraged to listen to anyone else. In fact, I order you all, with the exception of Blake not to go near him until he has calmed down."  
  
Shane and the others nodded, "Ok Sensei."  
  
Dustin added, "Man, Hunter's hard enough to deal with when he's normal. I don't ever want to face him when he's angry. I almost feel sorry for Lothor when the two of them catch up to him."  
  
Shane agreed, "Yeah no kidding. I would definitely not want to be in Lothor's shoes."  
  
Tori sighed, "I just hope they are ok."  
  
The three Wind Rangers stared grimly at one another. Rika and Clare had better be, otherwise, the Thunder brothers might finally commit the act that they had dreamed of for so long, but it would poison their souls. And if it came to that, that would be worse than anything Lothor could do.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Clare was faintly aware of her situation as she felt hands with vice-like grips pull her out of that cursed chair. She tried to free herself but was too weak, she bit her tongue to keep from crying out as she felt sharp pain lance as her arms were twisted roughly behind her and was pulled upright. Raising her head she looked up and saw her sister still unconscious and strapped to the chair. It felt as if her heart stopped beating when her mind registered the scene. Her sister was down. Her ever strong, tough, cocky, annoying, loving one was no longer capable of helping.  
  
Clare shock was dispelled when she felt a hand grab a fistful of hair and wrenched her head around so quickly that she thought her head would snap off. She found herself staring in the eyes of Lothor. Lothor observed Clare's shock at the sight of her sister. He smirked to himself. /This is almost too easy!/  
  
"So you are awake? How did you like that?"  
  
He sneered as he watched Clare struggle with her captors.  
  
Even in her weakened state, Clare gritted out, "Bastard!"  
  
Lothor laughed, his reeking breath almost suffocating Clare. "I like your spirit. You've got spunk. I could put that to good use. Hahaha!"  
  
Clare spat out, "I'd die before doing anything for you!"  
  
Lothor stopped laughing. Drawing his face very close to Clare's face, he whispered menacingly,  
  
"Oh no, dear niece. It will be so much worse dying."  
  
Clare shivered at the malice and cold joy shining maniacally in Lothor's eyes. She gulped, /Oh shit . . ./  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Several hours later, Rika awoke. Her body was aching from Lothor's previous torture. She remembered the look on Hunter's face as she lost consciousness. Arika looked over and saw that Clare's chair was empty. Rika felt anger swell through her. Taking a deep breath, she winced. Her ribcage felt tight, and looking down, she saw that she was still strapped to the chair. She sneered, /Lothor didn't even have the guts to remove us from this damn contraption. Guess he's afraid we'll shock him to death./  
  
Rika glared, thinking to herself, /Just wait Lothor. I'm gonna light up you brighter than Rockefeller Center during Christmas when I get my hands on you./  
  
Almost as if Lothor had heard her thoughts, she heard approaching footsteps of Lothor followed by his train. She looked up as Lothor walked in.  
  
"So how did you like that little bit? Not very pleasant, Lightning Ranger, eh?"  
  
Rika jerked in her restraints, "You asshole. Where's Clare? You think that they will surrender? They'd rather die first!"  
  
Lothor smirked, "Oh I think not. Their pathetic feelings for you will be their downfall! And what's more? I won't be destroying them! Oh and your little sister's around although I can't say that she's the one you know."  
  
Reluctantly, Rika gritted out, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Lothor approached Rika and brought his face close to hers. She could smell his breath, which reeked like onions and dead fish. "You will be the ones to destroy the Thunder Rangers! Haha! Destroyed by their own allies!!!"  
  
Rika glared and lunged, "You bastard! You can't make me! You'll have to kill me first!"  
  
Lothor simply grinned, "Oh but that is where you are wrong my dear. I can and WILL make you."  
  
Rika's eyes bored a hole through Lothor, but for the first time, since her capture, she felt the icy chill of fear and uncertainty crawl down her back. "What do you mean?" She asked warily.  
  
Lothor gestured to Zurgane, who pulled the sheet off of something. It was a water tank, with several wires and things running from it. At Lothor's signal, several KelzaKs freed Rika from the chair's restraints and dragged her to the water tank. Rika struggled, but was still much too weak from her torture. She could do little but jerk slightly as she was dragged.  
  
Four KelzaKs restrained her arms, as she kneeled on the ground, while two more held her head. They started to fit a plastic mask over her face. She struggled furiously, but to no avail. She then felt herself being lifted onto a platform jutting out over the edge of the water tank. A helmet of some sort was jammed onto her head and she felt her arms being stretched out. Restraints were fitted over her wrists.  
  
She saw Lothor leering up at her. "Say goodbye to everything you knew!"  
  
With that, she felt the platform give way as she plunged into the water. The water was shocking cold, but she thrashed around. The wrist restraints were tied to posts located near the water tank.  
  
Rika felt only the water as she thrashed around. Her feet didn't touch the ground and she could see nothing but blackness. She started to feel an overwhelming sense of panic, but struggled to quell it. She couldn't give in. The eerie feeling of floating and seeing nothing, hearing nothing, feeling only the cold water as it surrounded her, clinging to her was slowly working its magic as she felt her mind begin to shut down.  
  
/No, I can't give in. This is what Lothor wants. T-to make me forget . . . My name is Arika Shien Hyun. Clare is my sister. . . Hunter is . . . my name is . . ./  
  
However, even as Rika continued to fight the rising sense of panic and futility, she felt herself losing. Her mind couldn't take the shock, the nothingness, and the numbing emptiness. Rika slowly started to fade, her mind not comprehending anything but her watery imprisonment.  
  
As if to make things worse, she now felt several shocks. Lothor planned to degrade her spirit and will to fight by shocking her. She didn't know when they would come or when they would stop.  
  
Rika struggled to stay conscious. She thought of Clare and Hunter. His face swam up in her mind, but she was losing. Her body was already aching, having nothing but the wrist restraints; she had to support her weight by constantly kicking up.  
  
Slowly Rika gave in. Her mind went blank and she whispered, "No" as blackness overcame her and her body went limp.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ooooooooh.Hunter's angry. What's gonna happen next? Hmm.Reeeeview!!! 


	16. Chapter XV: Raging Thunder

Copyright © 2003 PR belongs to BVS. Rika, Clare, Lightning Rangers all that belong to us. So does this plot btw.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Back at Ninja Ops, Blake went to find his brother. Hunter had his back turned towards Blake. He was breathing heavily, nursing his right hand. Looking around, Blake saw that Hunter had punched through the door to their room.  
  
"Bro."  
  
Blake walked up to his brother and put his hand on Hunter's shoulder. Hunter whirled around, glaring at Blake. Blake looked at his brother. He could barely recognize him. The calm, collected, level-headedness so characteristic of his brother was now replaced with rage and grieving pain. Blake remembered this exhibition of Hunter's anger. It had been after they found out about their parent's death. Blake shuddered at the thought of that time. He and Hunter had been consumed with their rage and grief, that they were blind to everything else. Their whole existence was based on revenge. He saw that Hunter was falling back into that. He couldn't let that happen.  
  
"What do you want Blake? I've failed her! I should have done something!"  
  
"You haven't! You can't blame yourself. You're not invincible and its time you realized that!"  
  
Hunter's gaze bored into Blake's eyes and the two brothers stood glaring at one another. Blake gripped Hunter's arms, "Hunter! I know how you feel! But you've gotta pull yourself together, man! They are depending on you!"  
  
Hunter jerked his arms from Blake's grasp and turned to leave. Blake grabbed Hunter's arm, "Where are you going?"  
  
Hunter retorted, "To Lothor. Let me go!"  
  
Blake held on to Hunter, "What! Bro! Listen to me! You're just gonna get yourself captured or killed if you storm in there! You're not thinking straight!"  
  
Hunter pushed Blake away. "Coward! You would rather sit here and wait! Some way of showing you care!"  
  
Blake stared hard at Hunter, taken aback. Narrowing his eyes, Blake came up close to Hunter's face. "You're wrong. You're dead wrong. I care about Clare as much as you do about Rika. But I'm not foolish enough to go storming in there and acting like a hero! In fact, you're being immature and selfish at the time she needs you most!"  
  
Hunter jerked his head back and lunged at Blake with a roar.  
  
Blake's face showed surprise, but quickly hardened. He blocked Hunter's arm as he swiped for his head and locked Hunter's arms. Hunter pushed Blake away and the two brothers broke apart. Both glared at each other before lunging forward. The two brothers, in an eerie parody of their Ranger battles, fought one another. Hunter sliced a knife hand to Blake's solar plexus, only to have it riposted back towards him as Blake blocked the blow in a knife-hand middle block and pushed his other hand against the hand blocking Hunter's blow. They fought with such intensity as only brothers could. Blake knew that he had to get through Hunter's rage and pain, but Hunter didn't plan to make it easy for him.  
  
Blake sidestepped as Hunter lunged again, but Hunter was prepared. He sidestepped with Blake and knocked him backwards with a well-aimed punch to the chest. Blake stumbled back, looking up as Hunter threw yet another attack at him. Hunter punched aiming for Blake's chest, but Blake was ready. He grabbed Hunter's arm as he came and quickly spinning to the side, flipped his brother onto his back.  
  
Before Hunter could realize what was happening, he felt Blake sitting on his chest, holding down his arms. Breathing heavily, Blake yelled into Hunter's face as he tightly gripped the front of Hunter's Ninja suit, "Hunter-bro! Cool it! You're not thinking straight!!"  
  
Hunter struggled under his brother, but Blake had him firmly pinned. He glared at Blake, breathing heavily through clenched teeth. "Gerroff me!" With that Hunter brought his knee up and thrust it into Blake's back. Rolling backwards and pushing up with his arms, he threw his brother up over his head. Blake temporarily felt gravity do cartwheels on him before he impacted with the ground. Blake landed hard on his back, the wind knocked out of him. He lay there gasping for breath, struggling to get up, but Hunter was already there.  
  
Hunter planted one knee on Blake's heaving chest and brought his forearm down across his throat, pinning his brother and slowly choking the already breathless Blake. Blake stared up into his brother's furious eyes, his own expression cold and angry, but it soon changed. Blake's eyes widened with fear and became sad as he looked up into his brother's rage-filled eyes.  
  
Hunter stopped at the expression on his brother's face. "What am I doing?" He got up, backing up from Blake. "Blake, I-I'm so sorry." Hunter backed away from Blake, shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. He had almost destroyed Blake in his anger.  
  
Blake coughed and sat up, trying to regain his breath. He looked at his brother, and managed to gasp out, "Its ok. I know . . ."  
  
Hunter helped his brother up, and the two walked back to their room. Hunter sat down heavily on his bed, sighing deeply, while Blake sat on his own bed. The two brothers looked at each other.  
  
Hunter couldn't keep his gaze on Blake. In shame he looked away. Blake saw what Hunter was thinking and walked over, sitting next to his brother, he put his hand on Hunter's shoulder. "Hey. I know that wasn't you back there. I know how you feel."  
  
Hunter didn't answer, but simply stared at the ground. He stammered, "Blake, I - I, what have I become?"  
  
Blake jerked his brother's shoulder back, Hunter's head whipped around to face his own, Blake caught his brother's eyes flashing in anger for an instant before the fury died down, buried beneath more shame. "Look at me. You have changed but not for the worse. You're Hunter and you're my brother. You love and protect those whom you care about, as you rightly should. You're a Power Ranger who has a duty to protect the world. But you're also human. You can't control everything and you can't be everywhere."  
  
Hunter nodded, the rage that had been clouding his mind, dissipating. He looked up gratefully at Blake, "You're right. I'm sorry. Thanks for bringing me back."  
  
Blake nodded, and then smiled punching Hunter. "Hey, that's what I'm here for, but just warning you, next time, I won't let you off so easy. You totally sucker-punched me there."  
  
Hunter snorted, "Yeah right. I so had you." But he said it with a smile. "Now, lets go figure out a way to get them back!"  
  
Blake jumped up, "Totally. We'll teach Lothor to mess with our women."  
  
Hunter laughed, "I agree, but I don't think you should ever let Rika or Clare hear you calling them, "our women. It might be the last thing you ever say."  
  
Blake grinned, "True, but that's another matter. Oh and Cam might be a teeny bit peeved." Pointing to the door to their room, which had a gaping hole-they could see the dark stonewall of the hallway.  
  
Laughing, the rift between them sealed, the two brothers walked back to the debriefing room, where the other Rangers and Sensei were waiting patiently. Upon entering, the others looked up; Cam noticing Hunter favoring his right hand, glanced wryly-questioning Hunter. Hunter looked sheepishly at Cam and shrugged. "Sorry 'bout the door. We'll buy you a new one."  
  
Cam sighed, "Whatever."  
  
Sensei added, "Cam, have you analyzed the coordinates that Lothor left?"  
  
Cam swiveled back to the mainframe, rapidly punching in some keys, "Yeah, it's sort'a another dimension, but not really. More like an alternative rift. You can't teleport there unless you have a signal to lock onto, like a morpher. I scanned the area for energy signatures and I picked up Clare and Rika's morpher signatures, but there's something strange about Clare's energy pattern. It's distorted."  
  
Blake exchanged a glance with Hunter then back at Cam, "What do you mean distorted?"  
  
Cam replied, "Well, when you guys morph, there is a distinct energy pattern for every Ranger. That output tells of the DNA, and physical energies of the person morphing. I can also isolate brainwave patterns as well, by tracking the signals of the morpher. Haven't you guys wondered why not everyone can become Power Rangers, and it's not only because of the morphers. Only certain energy patterns, which are all distinct, can harness certain types of power. Hence, if there is something abnormal in the person morphing, examining energy signatures can pick that up."  
  
Dustin cocked his head, "You mean, that like only I can be the Yellow Wind Ranger, and Blake and Hunter can be Thunder Rangers? No one else can be another Ranger?"  
  
Cam nodded, "Yeah, something like that. So in Clare and Rika's case, their energy patterns are distinct and unique. The computer has recorded their signatures many times, so by comparing that with the new ones, you guys will see what's different."  
  
Hunter's tactical mind was already mulling over the new information offered by Cam, /So we all have energy patterns. But Rika and Clare have special powers outside of their Ranger powers. Wouldn't that affect the energy signatures?/  
  
Hunter questioned, "Cam, you said that all Rangers have energy signatures, right? But does that apply only to when they are morphed, or does that take into account their entire form?  
  
Blake picking up on Hunter's idea finished, "Yeah, cuz Rika and Clare both have special powers outside of their Ranger powers. So couldn't that be distorting it too?"  
  
Cam glanced back at the Thunder brothers, turning slightly red, "Of course! You don't think I wouldn't take that into account?!" He snorted, but turning back to the console, rapidly typed in something.  
  
Blake glanced at his brother, catching Hunter's eye, both smirked thinking, /The techie forgot something? What is the world coming to?/  
  
Shane saw that Cam was flustered and raised his eyebrows at Tori and Dustin. Dustin grinned, while Tori surreptitiously covered a smile with her hand.  
  
Cam turned to face the Rangers; they could see he was still slightly pink. "Ok guys, here they are. The energy signatures were now similar to regular Ranger patterns, but a huge discrepancy could be seen between Rika and Clare's own signatures.  
  
The Rangers peered over Cam's shoulder. They could see that Rika's looked normal, peaking and rising where it should, but Clare's was all over the place. It was very sporadic and peaked randomly.  
  
Shane pointed at the screen, "What do you think that means?"  
  
Cam shrugged, "It's hard to tell with energy signatures, because they fluctuate depending on the state of mind of the person, but in Clare's case, I'd say there's something definitely wrong with her pattern. It should not be spiking that much if at all. It's almost as if she's struggling between normal and abnormal brain waves."  
  
Dustin questioned, "Does that mean she's like being brain-controlled or something?"  
  
Sensei bowed his head, "It is as I feared. Lothor is using your feelings for your friends against you. I fear that he will not stop at simply at capturing Rika and Clare. You may have to fight her."  
  
Tori added, "Well, at least Rika is still normal. Maybe she can help snap Clare out of it."  
  
Blake in the meanwhile, was slowly becoming angrier, /I might have to fight Clare?! No! I won't fight her!/  
  
Hunter glanced at Blake, knowing what was going through his brother's mind, put his hand on Blake's shoulder. Hunter felt Blake's body tense, but then relax as he dropped his head with a sigh.  
  
Hunter nodded in agreement, "Yeah-I hope." Hunter remembered when Choobo had put him under his spell combined with that snail's Toxic Steam. He had attacked Blake, almost destroying him. /Damn you Lothor./ He didn't put it past Lothor to turn their friends against them. If it came to that . . . Hunter sighed, but knew that if that was the only way to get them back, then he would.  
  
Shane glanced grimly at Hunter, "So Clare might be under some kind of control, but Rika might be ok. We need to think of a way to get someone in, then the others can teleport there."  
  
Hunter thought, /We can only teleport once we have a signature./  
  
He added, "Blake and I will go ahead and make Lothor think that we will give ourselves up. Then Cam can lock onto our signatures and you guys can teleport in."  
  
Shane nodded, "Ok, but warning you guys, if Lothor has a shield or force field, we might not be able to get through for awhile."  
  
Tori reminded them, "What if Lothor is expecting that? Remember last time you guys tried to do that?"  
  
Hunter and Blake surreptitiously avoided making contact with the other Rangers' eyes, "We know, but we have no choice. Blake and I will try to hold them off as long as we can."  
  
Shane nodded grimly at Hunter, questioning Hunter silently with his eyes. Hunter nodded slightly.  
  
"Ok, lets do it!"  
  
The debriefing room of Ninja Ops flashed multiple colors as the Wind and Thunder Rangers morphed into their Ranger forms.  
  
Jade: yaya!!! Finally, we see the Thunder's darker side. Hmmm.I could get used to writing Angst! Ehehe, reeeeeview!!!! 


	17. Chapter XVI:Fading and the ties that bon...

Copyright © 2003 PRNS belongs to Buena Vista. Lightning Rangers, Clare, Rika and this plot is ours!  
  
A/N: Sorry that this took so long to update. Senga - *Jade glares at her* wouldn't write her part. Anyways, its up now.  
  
Mysterio jaq: ever faithful, thanks for the go-back-and-forth we've had. Keep those comments and helpful stuff coming.  
  
Please reeeeview~! Now on with the story.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Blake and Hunter flashed out. Hunter called for his Ninja Glider Cycle.  
  
"NINJA GLIDER CYCLE!"  
  
Hunter got on and gestured for Blake to get on. Blake stopped and spread his hands, "Uh, bro? Where?"  
  
"My bad, hold up." He slid up half a foot and the bar lengthened, splitting into another harness, just the right fit for Blake to slip through.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Ok, hang on." Hunter revved the gas and pushed the throttle. He raced down the road, and then called, "Ninja Glider bike: Flight mode! Engage!"  
  
Hunter could hear his brother exclaim, "Dude! This is awesome!" He smiled, as his bike transformed into a glider, which now had the two Thunders hanging from the harnesses strapped to the wings of the now-turned-Glider cycle.  
  
Hunter punched in the coordinates given to him by Cam into the Navcomp. "A'right, we're in for a bit of a ride. I suggest you don't look down."  
  
Blake looked down anyway and immediately wished he hadn't. They were flying over miles of blue water. He jerked his head back up, and Hunter turned his head sideways to look at his brother, "Told you," the cocky smirk was obvious through his voice.  
  
Blake glared at his brother through the visor, but didn't say anything. He could see his brother's shoulders slightly shaking as he laughed silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The sharp taps of my boots echo through the empty corridor, when a sudden thought halted my steps.  
  
/Where am I going?/  
  
I shrugged slightly and went on aimlessly exploring the ship before I paused to listen, my head cocked slightly to the side as a new set of feet pounded down through the hall, behind me. My tensed, I craned my head to the side so I could just see who ever it was following me.  
  
/Ugh, Marah./  
  
Her soft soled boots thudding on the smooth polished metal floor of the ship. Immediately I turned forward, /Maybe I can ditch her./ I quickened my pace but I still maintained a walk as I stretched my legs farther out to cover more distance. Too late.  
  
"Clare! Wait up!"  
  
Marah called as she strode quickly towards the smaller figure. Seeing as the figure was not about to stop, she stopped and sighed exasperatedly while forming a command that her uncle might use, "Navy Lightning Ranger, hold it!" The order wasn't orthodox but it worked.  
  
Against my will, my feet refuse to obey my brain as I struggled, inwardly. From all appearances, the young Ranger stood stock still as a soldier. I gritted my teeth as Marah caught up to me.  
  
"Phew! For someone so short, you cover ground fast." Marah panted, her hands on her knees as she gathered her breath and composure.  
  
The slight coloring of her cheeks was concealed behind the Ranger's helmet. She forced herself to keep out her irritation from her tone, but the acerbity slipped and was rather prominent, "Strange, for someone so tall, it takes you a while to get around; must be that bird's nest you carry around on your head."  
  
The sarcasm would have to travel high to go over Marah's monstrous headdress.it soared, "I have a question I want you to answer."  
  
/What, do I have a choice?/  
  
"What, do-you want," Clare managed to catch herself, and turned the retort into a question.  
  
Marah stared at the Ranger, tilting her head to the side but her headdress wobbled dangerously, forcing her to put up a hand to steady the massive, whatever. "I- ."  
  
She paused and did not realize that she was backing away until the cold steel of the wall touched her back. Clare had not taken a step anywhere near her. Although she knew that the Ranger could not touch her person, the fact was not all that reassuring. Clare took a few steps forward, closing the distance between the two. The Ranger raised a hand clenched in a fist; Marah flinched.and placed it on the wall that Marah was leaning against, bringing Clare's helmeted head close to Marah's face.  
  
Gathering air into her lungs, Marah prepared herself to give yell for help. With a snap and a hiss of mechanics moving, Clare's face plate split open, revealing the cold, piercing eyes that were hard and dark, the hatred and rage roiling like storm clouds within their brown depths. Boring into Marah's large brown eyes filled with fear as the air caught in her throat. In a low growl, Clare bit off each word as she spoke,  
  
"Spit-it-out."  
  
Terror was in Marah's wide eyes as she stuttered, "I-I-just want-to-know- how Dustin is doing."  
  
A face swam up from the darkness of the teen's mind as the name triggered something in her memory.  
  
"Dustin? Who-he's fine. Why?"  
  
Clare drew back and crossed her arms to hide the slight shaking of her hands as she silently drew deep breaths. She was losing her deadpan expression and knew it, so a snapped her helmet shut. But Clare did not get any reply as she watched the retreating back of Marah as the woman ran down the corridor.  
  
Marah backed away and ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to her room, Lothor, Kapri, anywhere. She didn't care where as long as it was away from that girl's eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Looks like I ain't gonna get an answer./ The Ranger continued to watch despite the fact that Marah had turned around a corner, the thumping of her boots faded until everything was silent once more. Turning, she trudged on, alone and left to brood on her thoughts.  
  
"Who's Dustin," the Ranger asked herself quietly. Another image floated up from the depths, it was blurred. As Clare struggled with the memory, it sharpened to a face that was tanned and with black, cropped hair that stuck out in all directions. /He looks so familiar. I feel like I should know him./  
  
Voices assailed her ears, they were snippets of conversations, conversations that she had in the past. The images now came steadily but were oddly discordant and out of sync with the images. There were people, six of them, the images were now separate scenes, things that they were doing. They continued to float out from the darkness, gathering speed, faster, faster, until they were blurring, but there was a continuity within the stream. There were several colors that were constant.  
  
-Red-Crimson-Yellow-Blue-Green-Navy-  
  
Having stopped a while ago, Clare found herself unmorphed, crouching on her knees, her head clutched in her hands, her jaws clenched together to keep from screaming. Forcing her eyes to open a fraction, Clare brought on hand close to her face. Covering half her hand, her wrist guard had a color panel of navy.with silver trimming. Navy-  
  
"BLAKE!"  
  
Clare screamed; her eyes opened wide and searching. She was back at Ninja Ops, among her friends: Shane, Tori, Dustin, Cam, Hunter and Blake. The Winds were laughing and smiling at a practical joke they played on the Thunders, Blake was cracking up with the Winds. Cam, with his usual sardonic self had his back turned to them but she knew he was smiling all the same. Hunter was frowning, almost scowling, but another person in crimson and black walked in laughing. Walking up to Hunter she hugged him from behind, wrapping her slender muscled arms around his broad shoulders and leaning her head around so that she could see Hunter's face. Hunter's scowl deepened, his mouth moved in the obvious words, "You thought of this, didn't you?" The woman with black hair, smiled mischievously at him, and denied it in a coy manner, before snaking an arm up around Hunter's neck, pulling him down for a long kiss. The Winds and Blake whistled and cheered, while Cam, who had spun around long enough to witness his cousin kissing the cocky bastard, muttering for them to get a room.  
  
/That woman.I know her!/  
  
"Oh, God.Aerie," Clare whispered the name, as the blurred face cleared and could see who it was. Ninja Ops went dark, Clare yelled, reaching out to them-her friends-her family- calling for them to come back.  
  
"No, please, no." Clare was back on the ship, in the nightmare. As she struggled to stand, she felt a pair of strong hands help her to her feet. Looking up, she sprang back with another yell; the hands belonged to a pair of KelzaKs.  
  
She automatically backed into a wall and into a defensive stance, facing the two KelzaKs who had their heads cocked to the side, staring at the Ranger in a confused manner.  
  
Just as Clare was trying to decide whether to run, fight, or just light them like the Rockefeller Center during Christmas time when a sharp sound of boots clicked their way towards the three. The KelzaKs immediately snapped to attention and saluted to the grating voice of Zurgane. Spinning around, the Ranger readied a blast in her fist while keeping her other hand up in guard.  
  
"What are you doing here? Continue with your patrols."  
  
Despite realizing that he was not addressing to her, she kept her electricity ball at the ready. /Ah crap. Three, and if he's capable of knocking out the Winds, I don't wanna think of what he might be able to do to me./  
  
As the two KelzaKs scurried off down to their duties, Zurgane approached Clare with slow and deliberate steps, his hands outstretched to the sides, "Ah you Ranger. There's no need to use that on them two blundering fools. Er-that's not planned to be used on me now, is it?"  
  
"Depends on your intentions, dumbass," was the sharp reply.  
  
"Well, I was just seeing how you were feeling today. After all you just had a bit of a nasty blast and a fall."  
  
"What blast? What fall?"  
  
"Why this one right-here!" With that, he threw an energy beam, catching Clare in the chest.  
  
She felt herself lifted off her feet, her electric shock released from her hand, just missing Zurgane by a fraction but close enough for a bit of the current to travel into him, but not enough to cause much damage.  
  
The blast lifted her off her feet; flying backwards she had no time to brace herself for impact.  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
A cry erupted from her throat when her back slammed into the wall at the end of corridor. With another grunt of pain she landed hard and sprawled on the floor. Struggling to see through the haze of darkness contrasted by bursting bright lights she could see Zurgane in pain from the electric shock. He snarled as he approached the fallen Ranger, "You'll pay for what you did!"  
  
Clare grasped a torch bracket embedded into the wall and pulled herself to her feet, while readying a blast in the other.  
  
"Yeah, with this!" She threw the energy blast at the general.  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to fall for that one again!" Crossing his twin swords he deflected the electricity sphere back at the Ranger. Clare thrust her hand out, towards the ground this time just as the blast struck.  
  
The two powers impacted in a flurry of sparks, expecting to see a prone figure, Zurgane staggered to the end of the hall. When the smoke cleared, he roared as rage coursed through his entire being. Searching up and down the sides of the alley, he heard irregular sharp taps of boots at the end around a corner, receding.  
  
"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE!!!"  
  
With her back to the cold wall, her breath burned within her chest, she did not waste any breath with a comeback, although that didn't stop her from thinking of one.  
  
/But I won't stop trying./  
  
Quickly glanced the new hall, there were more entrances to alleys and corridors that yawned like a gaping maws. Listening she could hear many feet approaching her corner. At the end of the corridor, a pair of KelzaKs appeared, seeing her they pointed and gaggled to each other. Then charged, their orange-bladed weapons thrusting toward her.  
  
She stood her ground until they were almost directly upon her. Suddenly she stepped forward, ducking under their swiping blades. Whipping her hands to either side, she gave the KelzaKs knife-hand blows to the back of their necks, knocking them to the floor. Not stopping to see her work, she slipped into the closest door, just as multitudes of KelzaKs came pouring through the alleyways. Leaning against the door she sighed in relief, the turning around the air caught in her throat, threatening to choke her.  
  
The room was dark except in the center of the room, with only one source of light that streamed down from an unknown origin above. In the center was a tank full of water, floating within the water, her arms outstretched to the sides held in restraints, an oxygen mask placed over half her face was.Aerie. Her hair floated out in a black halo, the auburn highlights glinting in the piercing bright light starkly contrasting with the wan, pale face.  
  
Clare staggered numbly to Rika, her hand outstretched, reaching for her sister. Aerie's eyes were closed, unable to see Clare's whose eyes were wide and streaming with tears. Her hand touched the glass that was cool to the touch.  
  
Suddenly she pitted her body against the glass, the transparent barrier, all the while screaming her sister's name. She threw bolts of electricity around the room into the darkness.  
  
Finally, with her strength gone, her beaten body devoid of any energy, she sobbed in helpless rage, her head against the cool, apathetic glass; it's touch stung her fevered brow as she kneeled against the side of the tank.  
  
A low chuckling steadily grew into uproarious laughter, bellowing from the depths of malicious intent. Lothor stepped into the light, followed by his henchmen and company.  
  
Clare knew who it was and did not bother to turn. Slowly, she stood, her hand sliding up the ice, stopping when it reached the height of her sister's face. Closing her eyes, she whispered to the prone figure entrapped. With her hand still against the glass, Clare turned to her monster of an uncle. Her eyes were as cold as the glass, devoid of sign of emotion; it would have seemed that they were empty of life were it not for the piercing gaze.  
  
Lothor's henchmen had stopped laughing but Lothor was still smiling that malignant grin.  
  
At an unknown signal from Lothor, Shimazu and Motodrone stepped toward Clare. She almost hesitated in backing away from the two generals. Abruptly they lunged at her, Clare leaped away from the golden claws and Shimazu's leering Kabuki masked face.  
  
Arms sheathed in metal, wrapped themselves tightly around her, cutting off her breath. Their grip shifted, one hand grasping her arm and twisting it behind, the other arm encircled her neck while a foot kicked the back of knee, making her fall to her knees. Any chance of escape was out of the question; she was too tired and beaten to even struggle.  
  
A cultured, metallic voice murmured so low that only she could hear, "Weak are we? Well, I have just the thing for an energy boost. It'll make you a whole new person. Hahaha! May I have the honor sir?"  
  
Lothor lifted a hand to his chin as he considered the matter for a second or two. He then nodded, the grin spreading even more widely than before, "Of course, Vexacus! Carry on my general."  
  
Suddenly a sharp pain pierced lanced through her neck and throughout her head. Her body stiffened, she did not notice the grip tightening as a stifled scream escaped through her clenched teeth. As abruptly the pain had occurred, the pain had stopped, a sensation as if someone had poured water over her head sloughed throughout her body.  
  
Vexacus released her when the struggling stopped and stepped back. The Ranger stood, her was head lowered, her face concealed. Now she raised it, with her eyes closed she rolled her head to one side resulting in a few muffled cracks before straightening again. Slowly she opened her eyes.  
  
They were black as night, a malicious gleam sparked within. A smile played upon her lips, before it slipped into a real grin that was closer to a snarl.  
  
"You were right, General Vexacus. I do feel like a new person, or maybe- Ranger-would be more accurate."  
  
Lothor threw his head back in triumphant laughter while the new Ranger stood next the tank. She crossed her arms and smirked, she did not glance at the tank followed Lothor, the evil parade following behind as they exited the chamber.  
  
The door slid shut, leaving the ethereal woman floating in the surreal atmosphere of swirling waters. 


End file.
